


underground fight club.

by saintobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood and Violence, Criminal AU, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Guns, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strong Language, Undercover, Underground Fighter AU, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintobio/pseuds/saintobio
Summary: gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 112





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was originally posted on my tumblr [tobio-chans.tumblr.com] inspired by minghuaa’s fighter!iwa art on tiktok. all characters aged up. zaddy-waizumi is 27 in this.

Rain was heavily pouring on a cold Monday morning to welcome you on your first day. Great. Out of all the days it could have rained, you couldn’t believe it had to be right now when you expected a good day ahead of you. And just to your bad luck, you didn’t even get to bring an umbrella so you had no other choice but to run across the street with only having your bag as a cover.

By the time you reached your destination, you were already soaking wet and panting through heavy breaths. You looked up at the signage to make sure you were on the right place and the huge ‘Seijoh Training Studio’ sign confirmed your destination.

  
You felt embarrassed when you entered the place with the cold air-conditioning freezing your ass off. The first person to greet you was a girl named Becca who was the gym owner’s close friend and was also the female trainer who did your casual job interview. She had sleek black hair that was tied in a ponytail and arms covered in small different tattoos. She looked quite tough for a girl who had a cute, friendly smile.

“It’s you,” she greeted, allowing you to walk further inside. You gave her an apologetic smile as soon she noticed your current state. “And of course, you’re wet.”

“New girl’s here?” Another man who had tousled brown hair with a mischievous smile on his face showed up from behind. He was preppy and pretty, but not so much of your type. “Becca, don’t say she’s wet!”

“My god, you pervert,” she hissed before turning back to you. “Excuse him. This is Oikawa, he’s Iwaizumi’s best friend. Not a trainer, but he’s here when he’s not doing other things.”

You gave the guy a meek smile after shaking his hand in acknowledgment. “Nice to meet you,” you said, looking around. “Iwaizumi is the—?”

“Your boss, technically,” Becca answered, handing you a towel that you thanked her for. “He owns the place. You didn’t get to meet him when you applied for the job but he’ll be here today so—”

“So, maybe change into something more appropriate?”

You turned around as you heard the manly voice and stood a few inches away from a handsome guy who had tanned skin and thick raven hair. He was wearing a black polo shirt and some black sweatpants that fit his overall lean but muscular physique. There was a slit on his right eyebrow and he had a shiny silver earring on his right ear that completed the bad boy look. You could also see the guy’s eyes traveling down to your soaked figure, staring a little longer at the outline of your bra that stuck to your white shirt before he looked back at your face with an amused expression.

Hajime Iwaizumi.

Now he was exactly your type. You didn’t expect him to look this attractive at all.

“I-I’m sorry, it rained and uh,” you stammered, gesturing to your clothes. “I didn’t have an umbrella but I have a spare shirt in my bag.”

He gave you a brief nod while pointing to where the locker room was. You could also smell a hint of wood sage and sea salt from his scent because of his close proximity to you. “I’d prefer if you wear some tight yoga pants next time.”

You didn’t find any double-meaning to his words, but the way Oikawa snickered made you realize that there was indeed a naughty undertone to it.

“I’d prefer if my boss didn’t stare at my body on my first day,” you joked, a little too brave than you expected. You just felt the urge to say so because he was clearly ogling at you.

Iwaizumi simply found humor through your brusque manner of answering him back and you almost thought he would fire you on your first day but he seemed like a very casual guy.

“My bad, princess. Follow me.” He then insisted on walking you through to the reception desk which would be your work station for this 9 to 5 M/W/F receptionist job that you applied for. “Regular clients come in usually late in the afternoon. If they don’t have a membership card, let them sign up on this form right here. Basically, your job is to greet members, provide information on fees, packages and offers—I’m pretty sure Becca already told you everything you have to do while you’re working behind the front desk.”

You nodded, listening to him as you followed his footsteps further inside the gym and you looked back at Oikawa and Becca who were both grinning playfully at the side. As you turned back to Iwaizumi, you realized he was guiding you to the shower room. “This is the shower room, the locker room is in there, the room in the back is for storage and other equipments.”

He looked back at you too see if you understood and you quickly responded. “Got it.”

“If there’s anything else you need, just ask me,” he said, glancing at your lips then back at your eyes. He tried to suppress the smirk that was about to form his lips but you already saw the look in his eyes. “For now, you can go change.”

If you were going to work for such an extremely hot boss who clearly had some sort of attraction to you, you definitely didn’t regret applying for this job at all.

  
“I will.”

* * *

After lunchtime, about five gym members and three walk-ins came in. Becca told you that more people would usually come in during the night but another receptionist was assigned for the nightshift so you wouldn’t be there to see it. You noticed, however, that most of Iwaizumi’s clients were girls and almost all of them seemed to have a crush on him. You found it funny because it was painfully obvious. The way they giggle from his little jokes, the way they would bat their eyelashes when he looked at them—you couldn’t exactly blame them because he was really good-looking.

“Iwa-chan’s gonna melt if you keep starin’ at him, you know,” Oikawa teased, following a yawn as he sat next to you behind your desk. You learned from Becca that Oikawa was simply a guy that had nothing better to do with his life. Apparently, he had ‘other’ businesses that he couldn’t specify with you.

“I’m not staring,” you denied shortly, lying as you did stare at Iwaizumi while he gave workout instructions to a girl who was sitting on a yoga mat. “What’s Iwaizumi’s specialty?”

“Fucking bitches all day,” Oikawa sniggered. “Nah, he does MMA. He’s good at it.”

That made sense because why else would he have a training studio that focused on mixed martial arts if he had, at least, no experience? He was clearly some kind of a professional fighter and it was easy to tell with the way he walked—he had that typical fighter stance like the guys in UFC. On one hand, while you watched him from afar, you could see how actually sophisticated yet easygoing he was as a trainer. It seemed as if his trainees find it easy to joke around with him despite his very strict nature when it came to administering drills and exercises.

And later that day, Iwaizumi’s trainees eventually finished their sessions and now he was coming your way while drinking a bottled water in the sexiest way possible. His sweat gleamed through his sun-kissed skin like he was every girl’s daydream—perhaps beginning to be your daydream, too. He soon leaned in at the reception desk when he reached you, and then threw a towel over to his sleeping friend. “Oikawa, don’t sleep here!”

The guy shifted from his position with a whine, but Iwaizumi chose to leave him alone and instead, focus on you. “How’s it so far?”

“I mean, I didn’t do much. Just watched you—” you cut yourself off to clarify. “I mean, watched everyone workout.”

He took another gulp from his bottle before finally putting it down. His lips were beautifully plump and hydrated. “You say you’re from Kansai and moved here to Tokyo, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just very recently.”

“Interesting,” he tapped his fingers on the desk, eyeing you warily. “I don’t hear the accent.”

“Oh, I… Well, I didn’t really grow up there,” you explained in slight panic. “I grew up in Tokyo, moved to Kansai for a few years, then back here.”

He didn’t probe any further because Becca came out of the shower room dressed in casual clothes. The current time showed that it was 4:48pm and you didn’t realize that you were about to finish your first shift.

“Hey, Hajime. I’ll be out early,” Becca informed as she combed through her damp hair. “I’ll see you guys later tonight.”

Oikawa shot straight up from his seat. “Yo, you’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’ll have dinner with Issei.”

“You’re gonna hangout with Mattsun without me? That’s fucking lame.”

Becca rolled her eyes towards her big brat of a friend. “Tooru, he’s my boyfriend. Stop thirdwheeling all the time. Jesus, I’ll meet with you guys later.”

Iwaizumi moved from leaning against the desk to standing in a perfect posture as he looked at the two. “I’ll be there a little earlier than you guys.”

You had no single clue what plans they had for later but you were excited to go home on your own to probably snuggle on your blanket and binge your favorite series on Netflix. However, Oikawa was gesturing his head over to you while communicating with Iwaizumi telepathically as if he was trying to get his permission about something.

“Hey, you got plans tonight?” Tooru inquired, glancing at Hajime and then back to you. “You should come with us.”

 _So I got the special invite_. You cocked your head to the side in curiosity. “What’s up tonight?”

The guy was about to respond, but Iwaizumi already took it by himself to lean on your ear, his hot breath sending shivers to your spine. “Don’t ask, princess. I’ll see you there,” he ordered, not taking a no for an answer and you, agreeing to it anyway.

* * *

Iwaizumi wasn’t in the car when Oikawa picked you up from your apartment that night. However, Tooru was with Becca and her boyfriend Issei, but no sight of your ‘boss’ and it made you curious because they didn’t specifically tell you where you were going like it was some top secret information. Still, you couldn’t really reject their invite either because it seemed like an invite that they rarely offered to anyone else. Who knew what was in store for you?

“First rule, no cellphones or any cameras. They’ll smash the gadget in front of you if they caught you recording. Second, never speak about the club to anyone else,” Becca told you as she sat at the backseat while you were on the passenger seat next to Tooru. “Whatever you see in there, you can’t disclose any of it outside. Unless, of course, with us.”

Was it some kind of mafia gathering? You couldn’t understand why they were acting so secretive about this whole thing. If they didn’t trust you, then they shouldn’t have brought you with them in the first place, right?

You momentarily looked at the city lights before whipping your head back at her. _So much for Netflix night_. “Why, what if I did?”

A deep chuckle emitted from Tooru lips. “Trust me, you won’t even think of doing it.”

 _Christ_. You had no single idea what he meant by that but Becca’s boyfriend seemed to agree and you decided to just stay silent and be patient throughout the car ride because clearly, no one was going to give you a straightforward answer. So you kept quiet until Tooru was now driving to a darker part of the road and there were barely any light posts in the area making it way too eerie for your comfort. If this was a movie, you’d assume it was horror. Or thriller, probably something like Final Destination.

“We’re here,” Becca giddily announced by the time Oikawa parked the car in an open space outside what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. There was a neon signage that you could see from afar that read ‘Tokyo Fight Night’ and you began to have somewhat of an idea on what this was.

You were following them closely behind as they made their way to the entrance and you noticed a small queue of people waiting outside with bouncers guarding the front door. One of the two bouncers eyed you while Oikawa, Becca, and Issei were easily recognized. It was clear as day that you weren’t a ‘regular’ and they were suspicious about you.

“Nagatoshi, she’s with us,” Becca informed the bouncer who gave you one good look before letting you in.

And, boy, were you in for a treat.

Inside the warehouse was an octagon ring with a crowd of overhyped men watching two guys having a brutal unsanctioned fight. It was loud, rowdy, and overall packed with people who seemed to delight themselves on the thrill of being in an illegal environment. The smell of leather, musk, smoke, and sweat filled the place along with the loud music being played from the sound system that somehow overpowered the loud cheers. You recognized the song being played as _[Value](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7im3jaJBEYivH5JKXMh1Yy%3Fsi%3DZ5OnSsr1TN2tR2JSCU-f7A&t=ODgwZjRjZjJjNTRiOGE4YTFiZmVkMTU4NzUyNjlhY2ZiMGQ0M2EwZSwxNTVjNjI4NjZmNGE5NTc1MWNlNjA4NTA0MzU3NDZmYzQ4NDkzMGYy&ts=1610457044) _and saw a guy coming your way in less than a few minutes of being inside.

“What’s up, man?” The guy with dark spiky hair and one-sided fringe came to greet Oikawa. You caught sight of the small antiseptic gauze on his cheek and assumed that he was an underground fighter, too. “You guys are late.”

“We picked up Y/N right here,” the brown-haired guy answered, turning to introduce you. “This is my boy, Kuroo. Underground fighter, but also one of the organizers.”

You offered a handshake towards the said guy but he, instead, chose to pull you into a quick kiss on the cheek. “Nice to meet you, gorgeous.”

Your eyes widened at the straightforward act but you waved it off by simply smiling.

Becca laughed at the action as she leaned in her boyfriend’s arms while pushing Kuroo’s chest playfully. “Leave her alone.”

Being in that place overwhelmed you a whole lot because you didn’t expect that you’d actually see it with your own two eyes. You knew underground fight clubs existed but didn’t think you’d ever come across one. There were mostly men in there but there were also a couple of women, some of them were ring girls, some of them were fighters, some were simply fans of the combative sport. The ring girls specifically have a bunch of men trying to get in their pants and you could easily tell who was going to sleep with who.

The whole place was honestly very new and intimidating to you. Even after a few minutes of adjusting to the unfiltered environment, you were still overwhelmed at all the things you were seeing. It was unreal.

“You’re pretty shocked, aren’t you?” Becca asked, watching your expression with an amused face as you two stood at one corner to watch the scene before you. You only gave her a half-nod while your eyes wandered through the place like you were a foreigner in another country. Tooru and Issei had already left and were busy talking to ‘Mad Dog’ who was apparently the guy they were betting on for the next fight. “It’s actually pretty hard to get into this fight club because only solicited fighters come around here. We don’t usually trust anyone who just walks in ‘cause we try to avoid the cops and whatnot, but you’re lucky if you have good connections. I think you could say that Iwa trusts you enough to let you come here.”

You didn’t even know why Iwaizumi had given you an easy access to this side of their lives that you had no idea about, but you found it really interesting to be here.

On the other side across from where you stood, you noticed a group of men who wore masks and bandanas that covered half of their faces. Must be hiding from cops. “Is that why they censor their faces?”

Becca nodded. “Yup, you got it. Those guys are most likely criminals so they don’t wanna be seen in case there’d be law enforcements raiding the place. Funny, though, ‘cause in my five years of coming in and out of here, I’ve never witnessed a successful raid. We’d have all escaped before they even catch us. Events are usually communicated through codings, like you’d see a tiny advertising on a newspaper or a website with very vague information telling you to come to a specific address.”

In the first place, the whole fight club itself was pretty exclusive and secluded so you could understand why. This was against the law and most definitely something the police would keep an eye on so it was natural that everyone in the whole club would be cautious.

“I’m guessing you fight, too?” you asked as you changed the topic.

“Used to,” she quickly clarified. “But Issei wanted me to stop. Hates it when I break my nose.”

You were surprised at how she was saying it so casually because God knows you’d freak out if you broke a nose.

Another group of men soon walked by and it seemed that Becca knew every single one of them. She even nudged you on the rib just to point at a specific buff guy who had grey-ish hair and dark roots. “That’s Koutarou Bokuto, he’s one of the best fighters here.” You watched the said guy talking to Kuroo while he was guffawing. “He specializes in boxing and wrestling. He’s called _Rampage_ because he’s very wild and violent when he’s inside the ring. One time, he smashed his rival’s face so hard dude had to get the whole side of his jaw fixed.”

 _Damn._ That was actually fucking scary.

She pointed to another guy, this time a guy with a blond undercut and a cocky smirk. “That’s Atsumu Miya, he has a twin who also fights but this guy specifically is just like Bokuto but a less obnoxious version. Bokuto doesn’t use his head sometimes, but this guy does. He’s specifically good in BJJ and let me tell you, he can choke anyone with those thighs.” You two laughed at Becca’s exaggerated narration. “But seriously, he’s not called _Nightmare_ for nothing.”

Becca ended up introducing more of the fighters who were all present that night like Kei Tsukishima under the nickname _Big Ben_ for his tall height and sharp kickboxing skills, Kiyoomi Sakusa or _Silent Killer_ whose main skill was Jujustu, Wakatoshi Ushijima who was another powerhouse boxer with the moniker _Mighty Eagle_ , Eita Semi also known as _Phantom_ for his ghost-like attacks and muay thai skills—those were just some for tonight and Becca told you that you were bound to meet many more in the future.

You couldn’t even hide the fact that you were curious about someone specifically, too. Now that it crossed your mind, the guy was nowhere to be seen around the place at all. “What about Iwaizumi? Is he a good fighter?”

You watched Becca erupt into a cackle as if the question was the most oblivious thing she had ever heard. You only stood in utter confusion because, what exactly was Iwaizumi’s reputation in the underground fighting scene for her to react that way? You were definitely missing out on an incredibly suprising information.

“I’ll tell you what, Hajime has many nicknames. He’s called _Knockout_ , _The Assassin_ , but you know what everyone’s favorite is?” she paused, gauging on your curious expression. “It’s _Young Tiger_ , because he’s a fucking animal. A beast. Once he’s in that octagon, it’ll only take him a minute to ravage his opponent. He’s exceptionally smart, he’s highly skilled, and he knows exactly where to hit. He’s bloodthirsty.”

There was a gush of excitement growing inside of you after hearing about Iwaizumi’s reputation and it was safe to say that you were completely taken aback in a _really_ good way. You didn’t expect it at all that he was a well-regarded underground fighter and possibly one of Tokyo’s best—also considering his undeniably handsome face—it actually made you a hundred times more attracted to him.

“Done gossiping about me?”

Just then, your heart stopped when you turned around to see the guy behind Becca’s honorable mention and he was approaching you with a boyish grin on his face. The Iwaizumi you saw earlier at the gym was a completely a different Iwaizumi now. This version of him was ruthless and all-the-more domineering. The guy was barechested with his perfectly defined abs on display and the first thing you noticed was the tiger tattoo above his right pectoral muscle. His whole torso was slightly moist from sweat and the tight waistband of his black shorts were a tad bit damp. He proceeded to wipe the sweat off his face with his forearm before removing the red handwraps around his swollen knuckles with his teeth.

“Oh my god,” you spoke out of concern as soon as you saw blood oozing from his eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“You look nice, princess,” he flirted, which earned an eye-roll from Becca. This didn’t stop him from giving all of his attention to you with unbreakable interest. “You didn’t get to see me fight.”

You gave an apologetic smile. “Yeah, sorry I didn’t know I was gonna watch a fight in the first place.”

He smiled heartily and then looked at Becca for permission. “Can I steal her?”

“All yours,” she answered, pushing you forward towards the guy. You resisted a little but did walk next to him as he guided you towards the octagon.

First things first, Iwaizumi was indeed hella popular. He was like the celebrity of all underground fighters because the way everyone would glance at him with admiration in their eyes made it clear to you how respected he was and having you walk next to him made you feel somehow special.

At one point, a guy even approached him just to praise him for his recent fight. “Hey, T. You’re fuckin’ sick, bro,” the guy told him enthusiastically. “That takedown was crazy!”

“Thanks, man.” Iwaizumi offered him a fistbump and gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

He continued walking beside you and later pulling you by the waist as he guided you towards a ‘VIP area’ near the octagon cage. Being in the said area gave you a clear view of the actual fight between Phantom and Nightmare and you witnessed how Eita received a hard superman punch that ultimately knocked him out.

“Shit!” you cussed in surprise to which Iwaizumi chuckled to. He found your reaction funny because you were clearly not used to seeing that kind of violence live. You obviously watched UFC through the television screen, but in front of your eyes? Hell no! “Is he alive?”

“He’ll be fine,” he reassured, pointing towards Atsumu. “But that’s a crazy motherfucker right there. We’re both good at BJJ so he’s kind of a pain in the ass to me.”

You tilted your head to look at his olive green eyes. “Brazilian Jiu Jitsu?”

“That’s right, princess.” You swore every time he called you ‘princess’ your heart was jumping.

A guy named Hanamaki later came to Iwaizumi and handed him a small bandaid for the wound on his eyebrow. You briefly caught how the strawberry blond guy cocked his head towards you with a knowing smirk. “Nice one, Young T. She’s hot as fuck.”

Iwaizumi laughed and shook his head in good humor. “She’s mine. Get outta here,” he playfully told the guy before looking back at you. “How do you feel about being in a place like this?”

You looked inside the octagon cage once again and saw Atsumu taking off his mouthpiece while running around in triumph. “I mean, this isn’t something I see every day. I didn’t know you do underground fights.”

“Good way to earn quick cash,” he answered, wrapping a white bandage around his bruised knuckles. “You see, there’s only a couple of rules here unlike in the UFC. Here we only agree to no eye-gouching, no fish-hooking, no biting, and no shots below the belt. They can be as brutal as they want as long they mind those four rules.”

Just four fucking rules. They didn’t even have any real referees or medical personnels in case of emergency. What if the fight led to a serious life-threatening injury? You didn’t even want to know the consequences, but you could see why they found it exciting. “So, how do you determine the winner?”

Iwaizumi looked pleased at how interested you were about it. “Submission, cheers, knockout. Usually, you’ll know the loser once you see them limping around.”

That was absolutely crazy.

“Have you ever lost?” you inquired, meeting his warm gaze.

He licked his lower lip and stretched his mouth into a smug smile. “I’m undefeated, princess. I never lose.”

Your knees felt weak at the way those words slipped out of his lips. Something was just so sexy about the arrogance he displayed because you knew he really had something to boast about. You haven’t seen him in an actual fight but hearing about his reputation was already enough for you to believe that he was definitely stating the truth. In your head, you were wishing you could watch him fight and it might just be the end for you.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

Bokuto and Kuroo, from what you remembered, were approaching Iwaizumi not long after. The funny thing about seeing these two was how they would make you feel like shitting your pants because they were literally tall and buff as if they could destroy you. You’d assume that one punch in the face could knock you out.

They were grinning by the time they reached you and you realized that there was another guy following them behind, causing you to completely freeze from your spot.

It was Tobio Kageyama.

“Oi, your student here wants to challenge Mad Dog into a fight,” Bokuto informed Iwaizumi. “Whadd’ya say? We’re betting three grand on this. You know what the kid’s got.”

“Come on, Tiger. We just need your approval,” Kuroo egged on.

While the three of them talked, you and Tobio couldn’t stop staring at each other and you could see his eyes shifting into slight panic the same way you did, but you made sure not to look too obvious about it. You just weren’t expecting to see him at all tonight.

Iwaizumi’s watchful eyes were quick to notice you and he suddenly placed a hand on your back in a very territorial way. “You two know each other or something?”

“No,” the two of you answered in unison.

He didn’t ask any further but seemed to be more possessive towards you. “Kageyama, this is Y/N. She works for _me_. Y/N, this is Kageyema. I met him recently at a street brawl in uptown.”

You briefly acknowledged Tobio with a smile. _Street brawl, huh_.

“Right, so here’s my deal,” Tobio negotiated towards the three guys, clearly ignoring you. “If I lose, take my money. If I win, I take the money _and_ the respect.”

Kuroo and Bokuto guffawed at his proposal while Iwaizumi couldn’t also help but snigger a little. Obviously, earning respect in the underground fight club wasn’t as easy as he thought. Even _you_ could see it. Yet, Tobio here thought he could just show up and earn some respect over one fight.

“Man, you’re kinda bold,” Kuroo sneered. “I give you that.”

Iwaizumi nevertheless found his guts admirable. “Alright, you’ll earn _my_ respect but I’m telling you Mad Dog’s more aggressive than you think. That guy’s a real bastard but Oikawa tolerates him ‘cause he knows how to fight.”

“I’ll take him down,” Tobio pledged, making you roll your eyes. As your gaze wandered to find Oikawa and Issei, you saw how Mad Dog was already prepping for a fight. He was cold, fierce, and eager to go for the kill. How could Tobio think he could take down a guy like _that_?

“Alright, man,” Iwaizumi agreed. “Let’s see what you got.”

* * *

Two fighters stood face to face against each other inside the octagon with Hanamaki acting as the referee. The cheers were divided but most of them were on Mad Dog’s side because Kageyama was still new to the scene and had lack of experience giving him a disadvantage. You could only imagine the fear you would have if you were the one inside the cage facing a fearsome fighter such as the boy with a blond buzzcut.

“You seem worried,” Iwaizumi whispered on your ear as he placed both of his hands on your waist to hold you close. You were surprised at his fast advances but didn’t push him away either because his scent was slowly becoming addictive. He just came back after talking to one of the other organizers prior to the fight and thank god he now had his shirt on because you would have lost your mind from the skin-to-skin contact. Your back was pressed against his toned chest and his hands moved down on your hips.

You shook your thoughts away and tried to focus back on the upcoming fight before you. “I’m not. It’s just obvious who’s gonna win.”

Iwaizumi knew what you mean but he seemed to he putting some kind of trust on Kageyama to win this fight. “Kentarou’s hits are strong but he’s only got the same attacks every time. He often uses a right hook, right uppercut and an overhand left. If Kageyama figures this out, he’ll be fine.”

The announcer, Satori Tendou as introduced by Iwaizumi, spoke from the mic to advise that the match consisted of 3 rounds 3 minute each. It was fair for two amateurs who weren’t fighting for the money but for the reputation.

And as Round 1 began, you finally understood why he was called the ‘Mad Dog’.

The guy instantly went for the hit, aiming at the left side of Tobio’s face with a right hook just as Iwaizumi predicted. In result, Tobio stumbled at the hard contact and it made you wince because you could hear just how strong that punch was. You imagined if he didn’t have a mouthpiece on, he’d most likely lose a couple of teeth because Mad Dog couldn’t be stopped. He was cutthroat vicious with how he was sending powerful hits at every direction. His only weakness was his lack of focus on his defense but was showing great pleasure at delivering his offense.

Throughout the first round, Mad Dog dominated and everybody around the octagon were cheering for him at every succesful hit. However, he seemed to not give a single damn about the crowd because he was focused on striking Tobio who was now trying to do counterattacks until the bell rang, signaling the end of round one. Kentarou won for this round.

You clicked your tongue as you watched Tobio walking towards the corner in frustration but Kuroo and Bokuto were trying give him advices. On the other end of the octagon, Oikawa was acting like a stage dad when he patted Kentarou’s back and yelled, “Fucking win this one, I placed my bet on you!”

“Does Oikawa fight?” you asked, glancing at Iwaizumi who was entertained at the sight.

He exchanged a glance with you and nodded. “Yeah, not a lot but he can fight and he can actually do Capoeira. We call him _El Sicario_ , it means The Hitman.” Later on, he added, “He wanted the Spanish nickname ‘cause he lived in Argentina.”

 _Tooru lived in Argentina?_ “I didn’t see that coming.”

Round 2 started shortly and you watched the poor ring girl getting catcalled by these nasty men, but Iwaizumi claimed that it was essentially part of her job. _Not really._ For this round, Tobio was beginning to strategize and was now watching Mad Dog’s careful movements before doing his own. You couldn’t even stop yourself from cheering when Tobio dodged both of Kentarou’s hook and uppercut while returning it with a jab and straight. Very basic, but efficient.

“Let’s go Tobio!” you cheered, clapping your hands in support. Iwaizumi was giving a satisfied grin as his ‘student’ finally got into the groove and was able to read Kentarou’s similar attacks.

Honestly, you could understand it now. The fascination, the thrill, the imminent danger—they made you feel _alive_. It was exciting and feeding into the idea of being in an unsafe environment but never worrying about the consequences. You knew the people here lived for watching rounds and rounds of unsactioned combative fighting, they were here to reinstitute their manhood through violence, and perhaps submitting themselves into the euphoric feeling of beating other underground fighters in exchange for respect, money, and reputation.

It was a gamble for their lives, but they were willing to risk it all.

* * *

As expected, Kageyama lost that match.

On the bright side, he did earn some respect from Iwaizumi who still gave him a pat on the back despite losing. Tobio had awful bruises on his jaw and yet he was still trying to convince the other powerhouse fighters to give him another chance. Lucky for him some of the fighters did enjoy watching their match so they proposed for Kageyama to try again next time and made it clear that he could still prove his potential.

For now, the fight between him and Kentarou was apparently the last match for that night and Iwaizumi was kind enough to offer you a ride back home because it seemed that Oikawa had other things to do while Becca would be heading back to Issei’s place.

Hajime drove a black Ford F-150 which was a pickup truck that suit him perfectly. You considered that he might be earning a lot through his underground fights as well as the gym he owned for him to be able to sustain his lifestyle as a bachelor.

You weren’t sure if he was dating anyone at the moment but what you were sure of was that he recently must have brought another woman inside his truck because you could still smell the lady’s perfume coming from the backseat.

“Is this where you live?” he asked, pulling up outside a 5-storey apartment building.

“Yeah, I live on the top floor,” you answered as he took off your seatbelt for you. The distance between his face to yours made your heart thump loud and you couldn’t stop yourself from looking down at his lips. “D-Do you wanna come inside for a while?”

The smirk that had spread on his lips gave you the answer you needed because you both knew what that question meant. He wasn’t dumb and you obviously weren’t, either. It was an invite that he could never decline, not in a million years, when he had been wanting to have the chance to be alone with you all day.

Was this appropriate? Fuck, no. He was still your boss and even if you were outside work hours, it was still complicated to be in this kind of intimate relationship with someone you work for.

But, for once, you wanted to risk it all too.

You let him pull you close as soon as you entered your small apartment and he used the back of his foot to shut the door. He held you by the cheek, roughly pressing his warms lips against yours while he backed you into the corner with so much eagerness and desire. You felt your back hitting the concrete wall when his kisses got deeper—his lips moving like suction, leaving you breathless and wanting for more.

You made an effort to place a hand on his chest but he immediately gripped your wrists and pinned them on either side while he completely ransacked your mouth.

“Mmh—” Your restrained moans vibrated through his lips and it seemed to have turned him on because now his hands found their way to grope your breasts before moving down to palm your ass, giving them a tight wanton squeeze.

He was intoxicating.

His scent, his kisses, his touch.

Iwaizumi roughly bit your lower lip, allowing him to have an access to explore your mouth. His tongue was tasteless but the sensation was undeniably delectable. You could barely remember the last time you were this intimate with someone because your last boyfriend cheated on you claiming that you were boring in bed. You certainly weren’t. He just didn’t know how to make you feel good.

However, this man did.

He pulled away while resting his forehead against yours and the loud breathing between you and him made you realize just how intense that make out session was. Iwaizumi had you weak under his lustful stare as he drew heavy breaths while adoring the gleam in your eyes.

“I wanna ruin you,” he spoke in a low raspy voice, briefly catching your lips on his.

You couldn’t understand why, despite the threat, were you ridiculously turned on.

His moist lips eventually made their way through your jawline, trailing open-mouthed kisses that later found your earlobe. The sensation on your ticklish spot made you resist a little before he whispered, “I wanna see those tears when I’m buried deep inside you. I’ll fuck you all night ‘til sunrise.”

“Hajime…”

You watched his smirk shift into a sly, devilish grin after hearing you call him by his first name. You were so distracted by looking at his handsome face that you didn’t even notice his hands that were unzipping your jeans.

Before you knew it, his hand was already inside your underwear.

“Haji—”

“You’re so fucking wet,” he sneered, palming your soaking folds before moving two fingers to play with your clit. His slick-coated fingers allowed him to move against your sensitive bud with delicate, circular strokes.

You were gripping his forearm with your nails digging into his skin as you tried to restrain your moans. It was difficult, _heck_ , you found it hard to stop your moans because when he suddenly sunk two fingers inside without warning, you _lost_ it.

Your whimpers echoed through the four walls of your apartment while Iwaizumi slipped his fingers in and out of you. He only buried half, until he had his two whole fingers reaching your most sensitive spot. Your eyes were half-lidded but he enjoyed the look on your face as he toyed with your tight cunt. Each movement made your knees weak and your stomach ache into extreme pleasure because he knew so damn well just how good he was making you feel.

“You like that, princess?”

Your nods were desperate, clutching his arm for more. _More_. You were going to lose your mind.

“Fucking talk when I’m asking you!” he growled, holding your jaw with his other hand while his fingers sunk deep in your hole. His roughness was surprisingly adding into the sensation that formed inside of you and you couldn’t explain just how good that feeling was.

You bobbed your head in utter desperation. “Mhm… please, I-I like it.”

He leaned back in to leave kisses on your neck before sucking on the skin to place his marks. At that moment, you were thinking: _Am I ready for this?_

Were you ready to hookup with a guy you barely knew but was unbelievably attracted to?

Iwaizumi, for sure, wanted to sleep with you but the sudden ring on his phone made the both of you jump in surprise—your sexual stimulation had turned into frustration at the sudden phone call.

He eyed you and gestured for you to wait as he took his hand out of your pants, sucking your taste on his fingers, before reaching for the phone in his pocket.

“ _The fuck do you want?_ ” he angrily spoke through the phone, grabbing your hand to touch the bulge that was peeking through his sweatpants while he had all eyes on you. You ended up holding your breath after feeling how well-endowed he was as he made you stroke his member, still engaged in a call. You had your palm wrapped on his clothed manhood when he guided you with the pace he wanted, but all the while, you were distracted by his incredible size.

God, when he said he’d ruin you, he meant it _literally_.

“ _What?!_ ” His eyebrows furrowed in frustration after hearing the other person on the phone and then he suddenly gripped your wrist to stop you. “ _What do you mean they—fuck. Fine, I’ll be there. Meet me at the warehouse_.”

All the arousal that you two had was long gone as you looked at him worriedly. “Is everything okay?”

He merely nodded before sighing in exasperation. “Fuckin’ cockblock. I gotta go, I have something important to do.”

At 1AM? What exactly did he need to do at this time of the night?

“Oh, okay…”

You couldn’t even hide the disappointment on your face because you’d already imagined the night way differently in your head. It seemed that he did, too, because he was frustrated by the interruption but he had something urgent to do.

Iwaizumi eyed you for a good minute before leaning in to plant a quick peck on your lips.

And very gently, he lifted your chin with his index finger while running his thumb across your lower lip just before he’d leave.

“You belong to me now.”


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to post new chapters every two days! hope you guys are loving it. let me know <3

“You slept with him.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

You let out a weary sigh as you stared at Tobio from across your seat with an elbow propped on the desk. He was sitting with his legs stretched forward and his body slouched back in his chair like he was at the leisure of his home. He was dressed in very casual clothes that consisted of a dark blue oversized shirt and some black pants—his hair disheveled, his knuckles swollen. He held an icepack on his face to lessen the dark bruise that he obtained on his left jaw after fighting with Kentarou the other night and you were reminded of just how much damage the guy did to his face.

“I didn’t sleep with him,” you reiterated more firmly, but he refused to believe. “I swear, I didn’t—can you sit up properly?”

Tobio was adamant on shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Stop denying. I literally saw you two leave.”

“So? Doesn’t mean I slept with him,” you argued, unwilling to admit that you did almost hookup with Iwaizumi. If being fingered classified it as ‘sleeping’ together then, whatever. You still would never admit it.

He scoffed at your refusal to say the truth. “You have a fucking hickey.”

_Can he just…_

“TMPD Officer Tobio Kageyama,” you spoke, deadpanned. “What’s it to you, anyway? My sex life is none of your damn business, so why don’t you just shut up and mind yours?”

The guy somehow found your reaction entertaining. “Intelligence Agent Y/N L/N, I know it’s none of my business but you need to stop lying—”

The loud sound of a folder being slammed against the desk startled the both of you and you could see Chief Director Matsuda glowering at you two in disappointment. You and Tobio instantly shut your mouth after realizing that this wasn’t the perfect time and place to be playing around.

“This is a joint investigation with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and the Public Security Investigation Agency and the last thing I wanna see is two of my undercover agents fighting like cats and dogs in my office, understand?”

“Yessir,” you both answered in unison.

Director Matsuda wasn’t really an authoritarian leader by nature, in fact, there were times he would joke around with his agents but this particular case was just beginning to stress him out and you could understand why.

To make it simple, Tobio was a young police officer in the TMPD hoping to be promoted as a police detective while you were an agent for the PSIA that was offered to take part in this special assignment at the request of your father who was a Chief Investigator. The reason why you and Tobio were appointed to go undercover was because they needed agents who were young and unsuspecting which were the exact qualities they required to be able to infiltrate a very exclusive organization.

The thing was, this whole investigation was more than just the underground fight club. Sure, it was part of the case, but it was just an entryway into the bigger picture.

“While you two are busy foolin’ around, I’m gonna have to remind you that someone in that fighting club is responsible for the illicit manufacturing and trafficking of firearms that we have discovered over the course of three months,” Director Matsuda carefully reminded as he paced back and forth behind his desk. “They’re supplying ammunition for criminals and we can’t easily stop crimes if our suspects have powerful guns, can we?”

“Do we have more leads, Chief?” Tobio casually asked, trying to sit up straight. “A pixelated picture of a black Evo isn’t enough. Not all dudes even bring their cars there.”

Director Matsuda sighed and you realized that Tobio made a point. There were hardly any cars that night when Oikawa parked his car outside of the club and you guessed it was perhaps because they would catch some unwanted attention if passerby’s see many cars parked outside an abandoned warehouse.

“Akaashi is on it to find more clues,” the director said before glancing at you. “Your father’s also working with the PSIA to obtain more information based on the CCTV footages on the building parking lot where they made the unauthorized gun dealership.”

Keiji Akaashi was a Special Investigator who worked under your dad’s supervision and he was the one who obtained the CCTV screenshots of the Mitsubishi Evo that was caught in the unlawful situation 3 months ago. Apparently, the car was owned by someone who often visited the underground fight club because the small ‘Tokyo Fight Night’ sticker on its window made it a possible lead to the dealer.

“I don’t think it’s Hajime,” you stated, earning their attention. “He drives a pick-up truck.”

“You’re defending him ‘cause you sleep with him,” Tobio huffed in disbelief. “That can’t be his only car.”

Goddamn, this guy was infuriating but he was right about the latter. “I know it might not be his only car but it’s the only one I’ve seen. It can either be between his friends, but I need more time to crack this case.”

Besides, you really didn’t feel like Iwaizumi had anything to do with it. It seemed like the guy solely lived for the whole underground fighting. He even owned a gym for fuck’s sake. You considered that he didn’t have to participate in the illegal sale of ammunition because he already made enough money for himself.

“I only have one task for the both of you,” Director Matsuda ordered as he looked between you and Kageyama. “Infiltrate the fight club, find the dealer, and then we’ll get to the supplier. Don’t blow each other’s covers or we’re gonna have a hard time cleaning up the mess you’ll make. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” you responded submissively, however Tobio was annoyingly sneering at you. “The hell you laughin’ at?”

At this point, Director Matsuda was already preoccupied by his secretary who came up to him to provide her reports and said that you and Kageyama were dismissed.

For now, Tobio removed the icepack from his face and gave you a taunting smirk. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to gain Iwaizumi’s trust? I had to get into a street fight just to have his attention but you managed to have it all in one night. That’s pussy privilege.”

“Shut up.” You crossed your arms. Although admittedly, you were blushing at the thought of how easily Iwaizumi trusted you.

The only thing that ticked you off was how possessive he could be especially after claiming that ‘you belonged to him now’. Was that a good thing? You couldn’t tell.

“He’s my best chance of earning some reputation in that club,” Tobio opened up. “I fucking sacrificed my face for it.”

Now it was _your_ time to laugh at him. “What kinda lousy punches were you throwing in there, anyway? Did you even learn self defense at the police academy?”

“Why don’t you try being—agh, fuck,” he winced from the pain on his jaw, immediately putting the icepack back on it. “Don’t make me talk. I need to rest.”

And in an instant, he darted out of the office and left like the huge prick he was.

* * *

“No way, your ex-boyfriend cheated on you?”

The last hour of your shift was spent having boy talks with Becca and you ended up telling her about your ex from a year ago that you caught in bed with another girl.

“Yeah, he’s a dick,” you said. “I’m so glad I left him, though.”

You could never stay after he cheated because the feelings you had for him was long gone after he betrayed you. It was pretty stupid, actually. He was sleeping around just because he wasn’t satisfied with the time you were giving him. He knew your job could be hectic but that shouldn’t be enough reason for him to look at someone else if he really did love you.

Becca scrunched her nose in disgust. “Men are trash, but I’m glad Issei isn’t.”

You let out a small laugh. “Yeah, he does seem like a nice boyfriend to you.”

You checked the schedule for today and saw that Iwaizumi had two more trainees for the day. Based on their schedules, available trainers during MWF were Iwaizumi and Becca while the TThS schedule were for Issei and Hanamaki.

For a moment, you got distracted from your desk after seeing Iwaizumi getting way too close to his female trainee as he held her by the waist and guided her on how to do a proper roundhouse kick. She was giggling and whispering into his ear while he was smiling through it with his hands traveling on her hip.

_Get a fucking room._

You heard Becca’s chuckle after she caught the look on your face and proceeded to give you an advice. “Be careful with Iwa. He’s got _a lot_ of girls following him around.”

“I can see,” you noted, averting your eyes away from him. You shouldn’t even be getting jealous in the first place. What were you thinking? You were here because you were appointed to play a role that could help you in obtaining the necessary intel for the investigation, not to simply fool around with Iwaizumi. It was bad enough that your infatuation led you to having these unnecessary feelings for him when you should be knowing your limits. Surely, Chief Director Matsuda would hardly give any single damn whether you sleep with Hajime or not as long as you’d be able to stick to your assigned role and provide enough source when you report back to the office.

However, this was still not right.

But you didn’t know why you were more drawn to him either. The fact that the nature of your relationship in itself was risky, the fact that you wanted to get closer to him without barriers, the fact that you were a fucking undercover agent who found interest at a man who was breaking the law—why were you so captivated by the feeling? You wanted to continue it. You wanted to proceed whatever relations you had with Iwaizumi, sexual or not, because your heart was telling you to get to know him better. He had you wrapped around his fingers without realizing it.

When the clock struck 5, you were already rearranging the desk for the next receptionist on night shift and saw the girl coming out of the shower room after her training session with the man of your interest. You didn’t know if she did it on purpose but she specifically wore a plunging neckline that showed her main asset and you were quick to notice how Iwaizumi’s wandering eyes fed into it.

“Hey, nice session,” she flirtatiously told him just before she’d leave. “I had fun today.”

Iwaizumi returned her smile and winked at her. “Pleasure’s mine. See you again next week, gorgeous.”

Silently huffing, you decided to just head to the locker room and gather your stuff as you prepared to leave. You no longer wanted to witness another second of that man flirting with another girl after telling you that you belonged to him. Maybe it was a bit irrational of you, but he shouldn’t be claiming his possession on you when he was flirting with other women at the same time. Thankfully, there was no one else in the locker room when you came in because they’d have seen your annoyed expression. It didn’t take long though until you could smell the familiar scent approaching behind you. You suddenly couldn’t think straight.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi whispered on your ear as he held you from behind. “Is my princess going home?”

You held your breath and decided to be stubborn. “What do you think, boss?”

He released a low chuckle before leaving soft kisses on the crook of your neck. “I don’t think so. Stay with me for a little.”

It was challenging to ever stop yourself from submitting to his kisses because they placed your whole body on fire. Even his scent alone was enough to make your heart pound, plus his kisses? Cloud nine. He later twisted your hip so you could face him and he was looking down at you with a wanton gaze.

“I have to go,” you claimed, but didn’t even make an effort to move from his hold.

Iwaizumi responded with a shake of his head and a peck on your lips. You gave him a slight push but he found your resistance even more satisfying. “What’s wrong?”

You looked away knowing that when you did meet his gaze, you were going to fall for the trap. “I said I have to go and you have more girls waiting for you in there.”

He caught on and stared at you for the longest minute of your life before he showed entertainment at the reaction you were showing. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” you quickly denied. You finally had the courage to move away from his grip and head back out, but before you could fully make it out of the locker room, you were surprised when he hastily pulled you into the storage room while locking the door.

It was barely lit and the room was full of gym equipments, mats, and boxing materials but it was the idea being alone with him that caused your heart to beat like crazy. “Hajime, what are you—”

“I won’t have another trainee until six,” he informed, pulling you by the waist. “Do something for me ‘til then.”

You scoffed, gently pushing him by the chest. “Why didn’t you ask that girl to do it for you, then? I’m sure she’d love to do it.”

The simper he displayed across his face was meant to ridicule you. And he kept the same expression on until he unbuttoned half of your shirt and exposed your red laced bra. “Stay still, princess.”

Your hand was on the back of his head when he dug his face on your chest, keeping you pinned against the wall as he sucked on your collarbone. “H-Hey.”

He was suckling on the skin and leaving dark purple marks all over—from your collar bone, to the valley between your breasts. Your tensed body became relaxed by the time he was satisfied with the amount of hickeys he had left before he proceeded to kiss you on the lips. You were breathing each other in with the desperate movements of your lips like you were sucking the life out of one another. You’ve never been kissed with tremendous fervor and it was achingly satisfying.

He didn’t pull away. Instead, he pulled your hair and made you look at his olive eyes—your innocent eyes met with his predatory ones. “You think you have the fucking right to be jealous?”

You breathed heavily as you were startled by his sudden aggression. “N-No.”

“Do you think you can monopolize me?” he probed, tauntingly. Each second that passed made his grip tighter and you were already wincing from the stretch on your scalp. “Answer me.”

“No,” you stated, furrowing your brows and frowning in protest. “But it’s fucking unfair that you’re saying I belong to you.”

“Because that’s how it works, princess.” He softened his hold on your hair and slid his hand down on your nape as he gave you more gentle smooch. “Get on your knees.”

Your eyes widened at his request and your heart was pounding from your chest. Why did you find this extremely attractive? Why couldn’t you resist him?

“Wh-Why?”

“Just do it.”

Maybe you were fucking stupid, because you did get on your knees like an obedient little girl and Iwaizumi was evidently aroused from it. He made you grab the waistband of his black trackpants along with his Calvin Klein boxers, peeling them down enough until his manhood sprung free.

His thick, veiny cock was right on your face, all hard and ready for you to enjoy. It was of the perfect size with his girth proportionate to his length and just about pleasing to a woman’s eyes. He had a stern gaze on you as you wrapped your hand around his shaft, unable to completely slide it down due to the lack of lubrication. “Put it in your mouth,” he ordered. “I don’t wanna feel no fuckin’ teeth.”

You took a hard swallow before you positioned his tip on your mouth, allowing your tongue to have a taste of the precum leaking from it. It was salty, musky, and you were hollowing your cheeks when you started sucking on it like lollipop. He released a guttural moan at the sight of his cock disappearing inside your mouth and this made him impatiently force all of it into the back of your throat.

“Agh, fuck.” He threw his head back while you gagged at the sudden oral penetration and your tears were beginning to pool on the corner of your eyes. “Don’t stop, baby.”

You released his dick with a pop and utilized your hand to give him pleasuring strokes. “Your cock’s so big,” you told him, pumping his shaft at face level. You ran your tongue on the skin under his incredible length starting from below going upwards.

He smiled smugly down at you, holding on to his member before using it to give your puckered lips a few playful slaps. “Spit on it.”

You obliged to his request and drew in a spit that was thick enough to coat his throbbing cock. You used your hand to vigorously pump his length before putting his hardened member fully back inside your mouth. It was amazing how you could feel an ache between your legs while pleasuring the gorgeous man before you and you were getting off to the sound of his moans with the slightest bob of your head.

“You’re such a fucking whore,” he lowly chuckled, pulling your hair into a ponytail as he strictly kept eye contact with you. “You’re gonna swallow every drop of my cum like the slut you are, get it?” It wasn’t meant to be a question, it was an _order_.

When you were allowing him to go deeper inside of your cavern, he started thrusting on his own pace while keeping your head still. The loud squelching noises and your muffled whimpers filled up the whole storage room but he didn’t pause to let you breathe. He continued fucking your face roughly, tilting your head so his tip could hit your cheek, and he was groaning at the feeling of your mouth acting as a suction to his dick. He repositioned himself back into your throat and pulled your hair so you could take him ‘balls deep’ as they would say.

 _Fuck_ , at that point, you were crying. Light tears were brimming from your eyes as his thrusts got faster and rougher. Still, you kept your eyes on him just as he told you. He looked ridiculously hot with his eyebrows creased and his lips parted to release his raspy moans until eventually, you felt hot spurts of seed shooting straight into the back of your throat. You already swallowed even before you got to taste them and by the time he pulled out of you, you were coughing and gasping for breath.

“Good girl, c’mere.” He pulled his pants back up before also pulling you into his arms. He caressed your face and wiped the tears on your cheek to kiss your lips gently. “Was I too rough?”

You wanted to say yes, but he might hold back next time if you did and to be brutally honest, you wanted him to keep going all out. “No, it was alright.”

Iwaizumi was like a switch. One minute, he was aggressive. The next, he’d be gentle.

He leaned in to kiss your forehead, feeling assured, before he tapped your ass and held your hand as the both of you walked out of the storage room. “Wait for me to finish here. I wanna spend some time with you.”

* * *

You didn’t expect that ‘spending some time’ meant that you were going to be in his apartment cuddling and literally being in the most ‘Netflix and chill’ situation. You believed if you didn’t have your period, he would probably be fucking your brains out right now because this man had such a high sex drive. You would love to do it, however, _this_ was better—just chilling, cuddling in bed, watching random movies. Being intimate with this guy felt like a crime because you were allowing yourself to get close to him without thinking of the possible consequences it could bring. It could bite you back in the ass in the future, but you didn’t want to think of that right now. All you knew was that he wasn’t the primary suspect for the investigation and that was one less problem to worry about.

Besides, Hajime was a simple guy and it reflected through the setup of his own home. His apartment wasn’t small, but it also wasn’t extremely spacious. It was just at the perfect size for a fitness junkie who lived alone by himself. You didn’t want to think of the amount of women he’d brought home but you were certain that you weren’t the first one either.

“When did you start to, like, be interested in mixed martial arts?” you asked with your head rested on his toned chest. Your hand was under his shirt to touch his rock hard abs while his own hand was rubbing your back.

He pondered, searching the answer from the back of his mind. “I’ve always been into it. My dad was an instructor before and he used to hold MMA classes when I was young. My mom’s also a fitness trainer so you can say I’ve been exposed to this lifestyle my whole life.”

It was nice to hear him open up about it because you could finally see his life through his perspective. “Where’s your mom and dad?”

Your innocent questioned turned the atmosphere grim. You didn’t mean to ask a sensitive question, but it was just a question that naturally came up without much thought.

“Sorry, if that’s…” you paused, peeking at his face.

He simply shook his head and waved it off. “It’s fine, princess. They’re still alive, they’re in California. We moved there when I was eighteen but I moved back here ‘cause this is where my home is.”

 _Oh_.. “California?” you wowed. “Do they still visit you here in Japan?”

“No,” he answered. “My dad’s bedridden but my mom looks after him.”

 _Oh my god_ … How could he say it so casually? You were beginning to feel awful at how you were making him tell you about the details in his life that were clearly traumatic, but it just seemed that he was taking it by himself to be transparent with you.

“There was a time when we were drowning in debt that we could barely survive, my dad got hired by an organization as a bodyguard since he can fight,” he recalled, staring at the ceiling while you listened intently. “He didn’t realize that he was working for the mafia before he got to quit, but police came into our house one night, arrested him without warrant and beat him brutally in front of me just to force information out of him. He didn’t have any, so they hit the back of his head and it damaged certain nerves in his brain that caused his vegetative state now. We only got to move to California with the help of my aunt and my sister, for his safety.”

Your heart hurt for him because you could feel how that awful memory was deeply etched in his mind and he could never forget it. “I’m sorry to hear that,” you softly whispered, hugging him closer for some comfort.

His breathing was static while he held you in his arms. “That’s why I fucking hate the police, you know? They did it to my dad without mercy. From then on, I swore to myself I’ll beat up any cop whoever tries to get in my business. The reason why I do underground fights is because the violence helps me release the pent up anger I have. You know when I’m inside the octagon, I just pretend I’m fighting against a cop and I get aggressive enough to beat them.”

He chuckled darkly but you found silence after hearing those words. It was frightening. You weren’t exactly a cop, but you were an agent who worked closely with the law enforcement and you were a hundred percent certain that Iwaizumi would hate your whole existence when he found out, especially the fact that you were currently undercover and lying to his face.

You didn’t even want to think about what would happen when that day comes.

“—what about you?” he asked, cutting you off your trance realizing that you have missed his question. “Where’s your family?”

“Kansai,” you answered, lost in your own thoughts.

Iwaizumi’s brows creased into confusion. “I thought you said your family moved back here to Tokyo?”

 _Shit_. “My mom and dad separated,” you quickly clarified. “I’m only here with my dad.”

That wasn’t a lie, your parents did separate. Except, your mom was in another country and not in Kansai.

“Where does your dad work?” he inquired and you were mentally cursing yourself as you were trying to recall the fake identity that was provided to you.

“He a real-estate agent,” you answered firmly.

Iwaizumi, however, kept asking for more. “Why’d you apply to be a gym receptionist, then? Your dad earns a lot, does he?”

_Don’t blow your cover. Don’t blow your cover._

“I wanna make money independently,” you said to him. “Besides, I took sports science in college but didn’t finish my degree so it’s hard to get a decent job like yours.”

 _Lies_. You took Forensic Science.

You decided to distract him before he could ask further questions by leaving light kisses on his jawline. “Kiss me.”

Thankfully, he was easy to succumb as he smiled, leaning closer until you were nose-to-nose. “Pucker up, princess.”

* * *

Your second time at the underground fight club was because Iwaizumi told you to watch his fight. You were excited to do so because you’ve been wanting to see what he could do inside the octagon. You knew he wasn’t going to disappoint but you were also curious if he was really as good as Becca described.

That Friday night, the club was packed more than the last and the current fight between fighters Ryunosuke Tanaka aka _Buzzcut_ and Koutarou Bokuto who was already introduced to you as _Rampage_. There was a vast difference between their weight class with Buzzcut leaning towards bantamweight and Rampage under light heavyweight. Bokuto still found it hard to defeat Tanaka because the guy had insane techniques using Karate with a mix of Muay Thai, but the winner for that fight was still none other than the powerhouse boxer.

The buff dude was even screaming around saying, “I’m still the best after all!” as he basked in his victory.

You were on the front row by the time Iwaizumi’s match was coming up. For tonight, he was going to fight against Akinori Konoha, who went under the nickname _Jack of All Trades_ because apparently his skills ranged between Taekwondo, Muay Thai, and Kickboxing. All stand attacks.

“Isn’t he like, very different from Hajime’s fighting style?” you asked, glancing between both Oikawa and Becca who were beside you. “Haji focuses on BJJ and grappling, right?”

Becca shook her head to correct you. “What makes Iwa great is that he’s familiar with _all_ fighting styles. He’s just exceptionally good in some areas, but he knows how to adjust his style depending on the type of fighter he’s up against.”

 _Damn_. That was fucking sexy of him.

“You don’t have to worry about it. He’s gonna win,” Oikawa confidently claimed as you heard the crowd roar.

You suddenly recalled how Oikawa apparently did Capoeira and you were curious. “Tooru, are you gonna fight soon?”

He shrugged. “Maybe next week against Miya.”

Iwaizumi then appeared on the sideline with his usual black shorts and dark green handwraps. You glanced at the tiger tattoo on his chest and realized that he was heading towards you.

“Princess, put this on for me,” he said, handing his MMA gloves to you. He stretched his hand out and you carefully inserted his fingers inside the gloves while he was talking to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, you better grapple him and put him on guillotine choke,” Tooru told him, patting his back. “If you win tonight, Y/N’s gonna give you pussy.”

You sent Tooru a look of disbelief. “I didn’t say that!”

Iwaizumi snortled as he briefly glanced at his opponent from the other side and then back at you. “Wanna see me ravage him, princess?”

You nodded once after securing his gloves around his wrist. “Be careful, okay?”

“Yo, Tiger.” Kuroo called from behind as he called him to get inside the octagon cage. “It’s time to get in.”

Both Oikawa and Issei gave him fistbumps. “Good luck, bro.”

You were stunned when Iwaizumi leaned in to kiss you on the lips while earning looks of intrigue from everyone in that place. He later smiled and winked at you before running towards the octagon to meet with his opponent.

All the while, you could barely process what just happened. You just didn’t expect that he’d kiss you in front of everyone and now you were seen as ‘Young Tiger’s girl’ as if it was to let everyone know that they couldn’t hit on you.

Nonetheless, it was pretty fucking cool how they played _[El Chapo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2tbvAGoLMQgjvfgW7naBiE%3Fsi%3DYX7YqxfbTPmZ-8_ThrpVyA&t=MjlhMmI0YmQwNTk4YjQ4NzI0Y2FlMGZkYzkwNTkxNmFmZWNmYjM2NixiZmFhZWNlMmUzMDFjMzY1OTYwY2U4NjFkODBiMDdmZmMxZWIwZGJj&ts=1610771277)_ when Iwaizumi and Konoha entered the octagon cage, facing each other and listening to the rules reminded by Hanamaki who was still the acting referee for the night. Iwaizumi was putting his mouthpiece on as he gave the Jack of All Trades a staredown in a typical act of intimidation. Konoha, however, was unfazed by the Young Tiger’s presence despite the overpowering cheers your man was receiving from the crowd.

“Let’s go, Young T!” Becca screamed, clapping her hands in encouragement.

Bokuto and Kuroo were also standing behind you as they cheered for the guys. You could hear Bokuto betting on Konoha while Kuroo stayed loyal to Iwaizumi.

The ring girl walked around the cage with a cardboard sign that indicated Round 1 and almost immediately, the two opponents exchanged fistbumps before they circled each other.

You couldn’t understand why you were so damn nervous when you watched Iwaizumi doing a hustle and charging at the guy who was quick to make his own move. Konoha tried to hit with a jab but Hajime tilted his body to dodge the attack, and in return, he threw a right hook punch.

You finally saw it with your own two eyes. Iwaizumi had quick attacks, almost fast movements that the eyes could barely catch as he hit from everywhere. He was ruthless and unstoppable.

“Hell yeah, that’s my bro!” Oikawa proudly grinned as you watched how Konoha lost balance from Iwaizumi’s violent hits.

Konoha retaliated with a downward roundhouse kick that lightly hit the side of Young Tiger’s head. If Iwaizumi didn’t have fast reflexes, the impact would have given him a concussion but this only made him exhilarated. Lord, you could never forget the smile on his face after he realized that Konoha was actually a decent fighter who wouldn’t back down easily. It was like he was thrilled and electrified by the challenge to win against his opponent.

When Becca told you that Young Tiger was bloodthirsty, this was exactly what she meant.

Throughout the next few rounds, the attacks given by Iwaizumi were some hooks and straight punches along with some axe kicks and foot jabs. His best and most brutal attack was when he clinched the guy before sending a horizontal knee strike to his left torso. It was the first time throughout the match where the undefeated champion used a BJJ technique and that was a very bad sign for Konoha, knowing that once Iwaizumi got into the zone and started performing his Jiu Jitsu skills, it was _over_.

You felt bad for the dirty-blond guy because he was absolutely thrashed, annihilated without mercy.

But he was a true fighter because he didn’t fully submit to Iwaizumi despite his blackeye and possibly broken rib.

“Haji,” you muttered, holding your hands together as you watched a very aggressive Konoha successfully hitting Iwaizumi’s face with a killer elbow strike. “Oh my god, no!”

There was blood coming out of Iwaizumi’s nose but he didn’t let it distract his focus. His eyebrows were even all scrunched up as he prepared for his next move.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. He’s got this,” Becca reassured to you.

Oikawa cupped his hands around his mouth before amusingly yelling, “Iwa, he’s a cop! Kill him!”

You then remembered how Iwaizumi told you that he just had to imagine that his opponent was his most hated person and that was enough for him to bring out his full potential.

You could feel your pulse quickening when he clinched the Jack of All Trades using the back of his arm, wrapping it around the guy’s neck while his legs were locked around his torso. You realized that it was his deadly guillotine choke and the crowd were overhyping the mastered technique as Konoha tried to resist from Iwaizumi’s strong hold to no avail. His face was turning red from the lack of oxygen but Hajime gave him no mercy.

With a desperate tap on Iwaizumi’s body, the fight was _over_. Konoha lost by submission and was barely breathing when the undefeated Young Tiger released him. He soon ran around the octagon following his victory and his trademark victory song, the Travis Scott version of [_Crank That_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2PBLfRcNAPYK3mzM6SpdEd%3Fsi%3DtnbWcUprSaeV12ewGgEmwQ&t=MDA0YTcyNDk1ZGU3ODQ1Njg4M2VlODYyNDBkZDA1OWRjYjk4YjIwOCxhZWRlZmMzMTI0YTQ2YjhhMzczMjI5ZjBjYjI2ZWQ4NjY0YTc0Mzc3&ts=1610833522) was playing on the background.

Hajime Iwaizumi, without a doubt, was a fucking animal.

* * *

After the fight, Iwaizumi was surrounded by his fans and other underground fighters who praised the last attack he did on Konoha that earned him another victory. It was impossible to have Iwaizumi’s attention while he was still being flocked with people so you took that opportunity to take a quick bathroom break.

However, you didn’t expect that Tobio would suddenly snatch you out of nowhere and take you inside the fire exit.

Your eyes were wide as you didn’t expect to see him here tonight. “What are you doing? Don’t you have a fight?”

He was catching his breath when looked at you intently. “Next week. Listen, I have something to—” he paused when his eyes caught on the hickeys around your chest that your blouse barely covered. “What in the actual fuck?”

 _Here we go again_. “It’s none of your b—”

“You’re a fucking Intelligence Officer, not a prostitute!” he angrily snapped and you were highly offended by it. “Why are you sleeping with a criminal?”

You stood in a defensive stance. “He’s not guilty unless proven. You don’t know him.”

“And you do?” he laughed, sardonically. “You know that’s a dumb reasoning.”

God. Why was he so mad about it? He could literally just mind his business while you two dealt with the case individually. There was no need to pry on whoever you were hooking up with.

You exhaled and glared at him. “What do you want from me?”

You figured that Tobio wanted to argue more but decided against it because he had another important information to tell you. “Listen to me, while the fight was going on, I saw the Evo outside the damn parking lot.”

 _The_ Evo? As in the…

“Shit. Where is it now?” you asked in panic because _holy shit_.

He shook his head in frustration. “The car left before I could catch the license plate but now I’m sure as hell that the suspect was here and left. We need to find out who that person is so go out there and try to see if you know anyone who snuck out of the warehouse during the fight.”

You pursed your lips as you tried to think deeply. “It’s not anyone from Hajime’s circle, I was with them.”

He rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever, just do what you need to do and I’ll do mine.”

You really couldn’t believe that the suspect was in the warehouse and there was a huge possibility that you’ve crossed paths. In fact, it might have been one of the few people that was introduced to you today.

Tobio gave you a look of disapproval as you two left the fire exit but you froze from your spot when you saw Hajime looking at the two of you with a suspicious stare.

At that moment, your heart pumped heavily from your chest.

“Had fun sneaking around behind my back?”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

** index. **

PSIA = FBI (Japan equivalent) 

CIRO = CIA (Japan equivalent)

TMPD = Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

“Hajime, i-it’s not what you think.”

_Did he hear the whole conversation? How long was he in there?_

The first thing you did as you walked in from the fire exit was to hurriedly run to his side even if he was staring daggers at both you and Tobio. You were scared because this guy could literally choke you with his arms alone and he was clearly restraining himself from doing the unforgivable. You had to try and ease the tension before it worsened.

“Why were you two alone in there?” he questioned with a stern expression and a clenched jaw. You were about to respond until you realized that the question was directed to Tobio more than it was to you.

Tobio tried his best to act casual and simply shrug it off. If we were talking about ‘ _undercover Tobio_ ’ then he had no choice but to try to get into Iwaizumi’s good side instead of arguing back. “I was trying to find the smoking area and she just happened to be in there. I didn’t even talk to her that much.”

“I-I thought it was the way to the restroom,” you reasoned, facing a serious Iwaizumi and clinging into his arm. “Haji, I swear it was just a coincidence.”

He took a good minute to give a scrutinizing look between you and Kageyama as if he was deciding in his head whether or not to believe you, and at that time, you were awfully nervous that you might have blown your cover off but you felt a flush of relief when Iwaizumi’s gaze suddenly relaxed. You couldn’t believe he was letting it go so easily and something didn’t feel right.

However, you could live with Iwaizumi thinking that you were ‘seeing’ Tobio behind his back than him suspecting that you two were undercover agents because the latter would definitely earn you a spot in his hit list.

He soon held you by the waist and sent Tobio a look of warning. His stare was so deadly it could kill in a second. “Kageyama, I like you. Don’t try to mess with me.”

Tobio slightly raised his hands in surrender. “Got it. I’m not interested with her. She’s all yours.”

The tension only flew out of the window when Tobio already scurried away and headed towards the crowd of other underground fighters who were watching the current fight. He was safe from Iwaizumi’s line of sight, but _you_ weren’t because he forced you to look at his face with a tight grip on your chin.

“If you lie to me,” he whispered close enough that his lips were brushing against yours. “I’m gonna fuck you up.”

You held your breath and blinked your eyes in panic. You could smell blood from his fingers that it terrified you. “I won’t lie to you.”

“Good.” He pressed a kiss on your lips for everyone in that damn warehouse to see before he pulled away looking at his friends who were watching from a distance. “I’ll take you home, princess.”

The irregular beat of your heart was a good reminder that you clearly did not expect the situation you put yourself into and there was definitely no easy way out of it. You were trapped into Iwaizumi’s abyss of darkness and you could never escape it even if you wanted to.

* * *

“God, he’s so possessive,” you sighed, leaning back on your seat with your mind running laps after that one incident from a few nights ago.

Days went by as normal—you came to work, you’d spend time with Iwaizumi, you’d try to get Becca to ‘talk’ about knowing any other underground fighters until she’d slip any secret information. Well, she didn’t and she was very careful about the stuff she was saying. You also haven’t heard from Kageyama since and you haven’t reported back to Chief Director Matsuda’s office because you didn’t have enough intel.

However, you noticed that something changed within Iwaizumi since that night. He spent more time flirting with girls in his gym knowing full well that you were watching and he would pretend that he wasn’t spitefully doing it by trying to kiss you after. You knew you were just a hookup to him but you couldn’t understand why he had to be extremely territorial over you while you weren’t allowed to be the same. He was pulling this ‘ _I own you but you don’t own me_ ’ bullshit like you were some stupid girl who would easily fall for it. Maybe you were.

Keiji’s lips stretched into a smile before he drank from his coffee and read a document that reflected from his thin-framed glasses. You two were at a cafe on a Saturday afternoon as a scheduled rendezvous, but not quite, because you simply met with him in hopes of getting more leads regarding the case.

“He’s hot-headed and possessive,” he noted, putting the cup down as he looked at you. “Typical criminal behavior.”

_Man_. “It’s not right to accuse him without proof.”

Keiji agreed nonetheless because the only lead you had was the stupid black Evo. “Presumption of innocence, fair enough. I’m just thinking of why he’s easily attached to you and you clearly feel the same. There’s this strong attraction going on and it’s unhealthy.”

Very unhealthy, but you didn’t know what to say about it either. “You tell me. He’s literally fucking threatening me that if I lie to him, I’ll be fucked.”

“Literally or?”

“Keiji!” you whined.

And he chuckled. “Just kidding. Look, the guy is your best chance of finding answers to this case. I don’t care what relationship you guys have but just make sure that it won’t get in the way of your work. You know that at the end of the day, this is temporary. Your identity, your belongingness in their circle—one day, it’ll be gone and you’re gonna go back to a boring 9-5 job at the PSIA office.”

Fuck. Why did he have to make it sound so awful? You could barely remember the life you had prior to Iwaizumi because it felt like you did live the life of a directionless lady in her mid-20’s who still hadn’t figured out her life. What made it exciting was being around a bunch of fearless people who would spend their nights breaking each other’s faces in exchange for the thrill, the money, the experience, and whichever pleasured them most.

“It’s crazy going undercover,” you muttered, making sure no one around you was close enough to hear. “I actually got Iwa to tell me about his past. He said he hates cops ‘cause they brutally beat up his dad until he was paralyzed.”

The young investigator was reading the expression on your face and deciding whether it was right to tell you, but whatever, he had to. “It’s not going to end well with you and him.”

“I know,” you stated the obvious. “Jesus, I know but… I haven’t been with a guy who desired me that much since, you know.”

“Since your ex who cheated on you multiple times but was only caught once?” he finished the sentence, much to your bitterness. “The guy’s an asshole but doesn’t mean Iwaizumi isn’t. He could be worse.”

You knew that. You were open to the possibility of what Iwaizumi was hiding under his tattooed skin and fighter persona but you also wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Hajime is a jerk sometimes but no one ever desired me the way he does and it’s…”

“You have daddy issues.” Keiji sneered which earned an eye-roll from you. “Speaking of, your dad told me you should visit him sometime soon.”

You sighed and grabbed your own cup for a sip. “You know I can’t while I’m undercover. I’ll just give him a call soon.”

The young investigator nodded and went through his pile of documents before he pulled out a specific folder that contained important case data. “Based on the bullets recovered from Officer Takashi’s body during the chase, we found out that it’s a .45 ACP cartridge.”

“Oh, wow.” Your eyes widened, remembering the late officer who died after chasing the gun dealer who essentially killed him with a bullet to his chest. “So the dealers, they’re selling police issue handguns?”

Keiji adjusted his glasses and handed you the file. “Unauthorized, yeah. I suspect it’s straw purchasing. That’s a list of all possible gun models that they’re illicitly selling to the black market.”

Looking at the list of gun models from the document that he handed to you, it looked like you were going to exchange your Netflix night to review the file until sunrise. There was _a lot_.

You looked up at Keiji in gratitude. “Thanks so much for this—” but you were cut off by the sound of your phone ringing from your bag. You gave Akaashi an apologetic look before taking the call. “Excuse me, I’ll just take the call.”

You saw Iwaizumi’s name from the caller ID and you were curious because it was a Saturday and you didn’t have any shift. He hardly ever went out of his way to call you for anything else. “Hey, Haji.”

“ _Princess, where are you?_ ” he spoke, relaxed. “ _There’s a party at Oikawa’s place. I’ll pick you up later. Wear something sexy for me_.”

Reviewing files until sunrise? Forget it.

“Okay, see you.”

* * *

You didn’t know what ‘sexy’ meant to Iwaizumi but you did wear a casual black bodycon dress which he seemed to be satisfied with. His hand was on your thigh throughout the car ride and you could tell that he would have slipped a finger in if you didn’t arrive at Oikawa’s house after a few minutes.

The first thing you looked out for was not Oikawa’s upscale suburban home—it was the cars parked outside of his house as you tried to find any sign of a black Evo. You knew there was a high possibility that the Evo’s owner might be invited tonight and you couldn’t miss the chance of catching the culprit.

“Princess, you coming?” Iwaizumi called from a distance, waiting for you to follow him.

“Yeah.” You then hastily rushed to his side and intertwined your hand with his while you two walked inside the house.

From the entrance of Oikawa’s home to the inside of it, the whole place was packed with different people who all came to drink and have a good time. There were a couple of underground fighters that you’ve already met from the fight club but there were also some people that you weren’t familiar with. Iwaizumi, given that he was popular, was known by everyone as they would all greet him every time he passed by someone he knew. You didn’t know many of them, but based from the look that they would give you after acknowledging the guy, you were certain that they were labeling you as Iwaizumi’s resident girl ‘friend’.

The song [_Air Force Ones_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7kAFSrTIOiVZ0gnHBuAH3l%3Fsi%3DeKVJUv0jSvqohq1PV7uHZA&t=ZDljNjg2ZDZiZGUxZmE1MzMxYzAxZTMzYzYwZmJiNDczMDU2ZjNmZSw2YWFiNjc1YTdiOGY5ODAxOGY1OTQ3Y2E0Y2UzZTc2ODUwMTRjZjFi&ts=1610953148) reverberated through the house and one on corner, you could see girls grinding against each other while on the other, you could see guys taking shots. The neon lights added to the overall party vibe and everyone in that house were doing their own thing. A girl in a bikini later approached Iwaizumi after the two of you walked further inside and she was quick to place her hands on his chest while tapping the small bandaid on his nose bridge.

“Hey, T. Nice to see you tonight,” she purred, biting her lower lip seductively. It was obvious that she hooked up with him before and you were definitely not pleased to know.

Hajime smugly checked her body out before smiling at her. “What’s up, Gi? Have you been workin’ out?”

She grinned as if you weren’t there holding his hand. “Yeah. I could use a bigger ass, you know?”

You tugged at Iwaizumi’s hand before he could even try to respond and quickly sent him a glare when he looked at you. The guy merely chuckled after getting the signal and excused himself from her. “Nice to see you Gi but my baby wants me all for herself.”

The brunette scoffed, looking at you from head-to-toe before commenting, “He’s gonna get rid of you, anyway.”

That just made you snap as you let go of Hajime’s hand to face her. “Why don’t I get rid of _you_ tonight?”

“ _Ooooh!_ ” the small crowd cheered. “ _Chick fight!_ ”

“Gi, let it go,” Iwaizumi told her, insisting for her to leave before she snorted at you. The guy soon turned to you with a shake of his head. “Easy, princess. You don’t wanna fight someone like her.”

You rolled your eyes and challenged him. “Do you think I can’t fight? You wanna play possessive on me and I can’t be the same?”

He had no fucking idea what you were capable of.

“Hey, hey, hey! Lovebirds, relax.” Bokuto appeared with two hot chicks on either side of him to cut the tension between you two. He placed his arms around the two girls while beaming at you and Iwaizumi. “We’re here to party, ease up! Have a drink. You two should be makin’ out instead of arguing.”

You sighed, feeling Iwaizumi’s hand on your waist before he asked him, “Where’s Oikawa?”

Bokuto pointed towards the back and urged you both to follow. “Pool side. Let’s go.”

* * *

You surely didn’t expect that Oikawa was a rich guy with a pool on his backyard. You also had no idea what business they had but you were beginning to be suspicious about it because it seemed that whenever Becca mentioned it to you, she would refer to it as Oikawa dealing with ‘other’ things. Clearly, that _other_ must be something illegal if she was secretive about it.

“There they are!” Speaking of, Becca was the first one to notice you and Iwaizumi when you reached the pool side.

Water almost splashed on you when a drunk girl jumped into the pool as you walked closer to Iwaizumi’s circle of friends.

They were all situated in a 3-piece outdoor setting with a couple of red cups on the small table and a whole lot of girls in bikinis. There was a girl on Oikawa’s lap when he called for Iwaizumi and you noticed that the other people in there were Hanamaki, Issei, Kuroo, Bokuto and his two chicks, and other people from the fight club. It looked like some of them were already tipsy.

“What’s up, guys?”

“Hey!”

“Have a drink!”

You kindly refused Becca’s offer. “Sorry, I don’t drink beer.”

“Vodka?” Becca handed another red cup which you gladly accepted.

Oikawa’s eyes widened before he looked at Iwaizumi for confirmation. “For real, though? Y/N doesn’t drink beer?”

Iwaizumi gestured for you to sit between him and Becca while taking a sip from his red cup. “The fuck I know. Get me some whiskey.”

You decided to answer Oikawa’s question on your own. “Yeah, beer just isn’t for me. Love your place, though. I didn’t know you have such a big house.”

You caught the glance that he exchanged with the other guys prior to acknowledging your comment. “Thanks. It’s all dad’s business. He’s in Argentina right now but I’m handling it on his behalf.”

_Spit it out, Oikawa. Say more_. “Oh, what business?”

But Iwaizumi, with a cup of whiskey on his hand, already changed the topic by opening a new one. “Hey, what kinda girls can I have here tonight?”

Kuroo and Bokuto guffawed while Oikawa chortled before pointing towards the girls in the pool. You were honestly speechless at Iwaizumi’s audacity to act like such a bastard right now and you were so fucking close to leaving. At this point, he was doing this piss you off. If he was still upset about the Tobio thing, he should just say it to your fucking face instead of trying to get back at you like a damn child.

“We have strippers, models,” Oikawa trailed off, looking at you in amusement. “But I think Y/N’s the hottest one tonight.”

“That’s why she’s _mine_.”

You frowned at Iwaizumi as he tried to playfully give you a kiss on the lips that you were quick enough to dodge. “Don’t fucking kiss me right now if you’re gonna talk about having other girls.”

“Uh-oh,” Hanamaki teased, sipping from his cup as he watched you two.

You caught the shift in Iwaizumi’s eyes as if he was irritated by your jealousy before he simply laughed it off. “I was just playing, princess. You’re the only girl I want.”

_Fucking liar._ Nevertheless, you tasted the whiskey off his tongue when he gave you an open-mouthed kiss in front of his friends. He breathed you in and squeezed your ass until you pulled away out of embarrassment. “H-Hey, don’t lift my skirt.”

He did let go when you told him to but he kept a hand on your thigh to make everyone know that you were his and his alone. Becca was heavily disapproving Iwaizumi’s actions towards you but the guys didn’t seem to give a damn. They were all acting like he’d done it before.

“Y/N, are you gonna watch next Friday’s fight?” Kuroo asked out of nowhere as he took a drag from his cigarette.

You were cut off by a very insistent Tooru who told you to come, “You better come and watch my fight. I’m going against the Snowflake.”

You suppressed a chuckle. “Snowflake?”

“He means Atsumu. They’re rivals,” Hanamaki informed while lighting his own cigarette. “But Oikawa’s just being a bitch ‘cause he lost to him.”

“Makki!” Oikawa whined. “If he didn’t do the stupid triangle choke on me, I wouldn’t have lost.”

You turned to Iwaizumi for some knowledge because you had no idea what that attack meant. “What’s a triangle choke?”

He smirked. “I’ll show you,” he announced, getting up from his seat and pulling Oikawa out of his. The girl that was once on his lap moved to sit next to you while Iwaizumi tried to demonstrate the BJJ technique.

You all watched as he grappled Oikawa on the ground for a takedown, later laying on his back with Oikawa on top of him and pulling the guy’s arm above his head while his legs were tightly wrapped around his shoulders.

“Nice form, Tiger!” Bokuto hooted, followed by claps from the two girls on his lap.

Kuroo turned to you and nudged his chin over to Iwaizumi. “You see that? Even if Atsumu and Iwa are both BJJ fighters, they have completely different techniques. Atsumu focuses on his thighs while Iwa focuses on his arms. Remember Iwa’s guillotine?”

Looking back at Iwaizumi, he was putting pressure around Oikawa’s neck by using his thighs and it may not seem like a lethal form of submission until you saw the poor guy’s face turning red from the lack of oxygen. You widened your eyes in extreme worry.

“Haji!” you exclaimed just as he released a gasping Oikawa who was now unbelievably laughing. _God, they’re insane_.

The brown-haired guy then sat up and was pulled up by Iwaizumi. “Nice triangle, Iwa-chan.”

“How are you gonna win against Miya if you can’t even escape that, dumbass?”

“Shut it, I’ll win!” Oikawa went back to his seat with the girl next to you moving back to his lap. “I’m fine, baby—”

Iwaizumi returned to his own seat and placed an arm around your shoulder. You could only imagine how rough this guy would be in bed after seeing what he could do inside the octagon. You two haven’t really had actual penetrative sex so you had no idea how he was actually like during intercourse. All you knew was that his well-endowed member could destroy you if he wanted to.

“Have you even enhanced your Capoeira?” Becca asked Oikawa, cutting you off from your lewd trance.

Oikawa confidently shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

From what you know, Capoeira originated from Brazil and it was a martial art that had elements of dance and acrobatic skills. You haven’t seen many people do it so Oikawa must be skilled enough to do so. “What’s Capoeira like?”

Tooru looked at you as if he was offended. “C’mon, Y/N. Have you played Tekken? I’m talking Eddy Gordo, I’m talking Christie Monteiro—it’s all about the rhythm _and_ the attack.”

You laughed at his exaggerated narration while Iwaizumi shook his head out of secondhand embarrassment. “I’d like to see that.”

“You should,” he responded. “And besides, we’re all anticipating the fight between Tsukishima and the Fresh Prince.”

_Fresh Prince?_ You cocked your head to the side in confusion. “Who’s that?”

“Kageyama,” Kuroo answered and you didn’t miss the glance that Iwaizumi gave you. “Oikawa gave him the nickname ‘cause he said my boy’s a newbie in the fight club and is acting like a spoiled prince.”

Whether Kageyama knew about his newfound nickname or not, you were certain that the guy wouldn’t be pleased by it but he didn’t really have any choice. He was trying to get these guys’ trust and he ought to prove what he’s got. Although it was your first time to work with him in an undercover operation, you knew Kageyama beforehand and know that he had great hand-to-hand combat skills as well as advanced knowledge in Aikido and Krav Maga. The only reason why he didn’t get to showcase his skills when he fought against Kentarou was because he was overwhelmed and he was clearly downplaying his abilities to lessen any suspicion about him being an actual undercover cop.

In the PSIA, they taught you basic martial arts that highly focused on Krav Maga so you knew a few techniques that were intended as a tactical military defense training. They weren’t exactly like the fighting styles that these underground MMA fighters were used to. They were meant to be for self-defense, especially when you were working against criminals.

Ironically, you wondered who the criminal was between these group of people.

* * *

It didn’t surprise you when you came home to your apartment at 2AM and Iwaizumi was kissing every part of your body as you two stumbled in bed. He was more eager tonight than the first time you two came here together when he was cockblocked by a sudden phone call.

This time, however, he made sure his phone was turned off because nothing else could ever distract him from having his way with you.

“I’m so horny right now,” he whispered on your ear as you grabbed the hem of his hoodie before pulling it over his head. His toned abs and tiger tattoo greeted your satisfied eyes—then he pressed your back against the mattress and devoured your lips with utmost desire. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning while he kissed you roughly until he pulled away and unbuckled his belt. “Get naked for me, princess.”

You propped your elbows and slightly lifted your body up, all while giggling at his eagerness. The vodka in your system had definitely kicked in for you to be tittering right now. “Aww, is daddy desperate to fuck me?”

The corner of his lips upturned into a derisive smirk as he pulled his jeans down. You knew calling him ‘daddy’ just turned on a switch to his roughness and you suddenly regret taunting him because you would very clearly lose.

“Say what?” he asked, kicking his jeans to the floor and grabbing you by the neck with a sneer. “I said get naked, you fucking slut.”

Your chest heaved from the sudden grip on your neck but felt a rush of pleasure by his dominance over you. The bulge on his boxers was the very proof of how much he wanted you and to be honest, you were desperate to have him too. You were obedient enough to unzip your dress, peeling it off your body before throwing it to the side. Iwaizumi was staring down at you while you unclasped your bra and let your breasts out in the open. He was harsh when he pushed you back—your back hitting the mattress with force as he climbed down to kiss your neck.

He pressed his bulge against your crotch and grinded on it while he was sucking the skin on your collarbone. It was the desperation from your moans and your tight grip on his hair that showed just how much you loved what he was doing to you. And very clearly pleased with your reaction, he cupped your boob and kneaded the soft mound on his palm. _Please, more_. You didn’t notice the shift on his movements as your eyes were shut, but you suddenly felt his tongue swirling around your nipple, slobbering all over the rounded mass like he was feasting on it. He nipped the nub inside his mouth while using his index finger to play with the other and you could only arch your back in pleasure.

“Y-Yes,” the word escaped your lips with restraint just when Iwaizumi squeezed your breast in his hand. It hurt a little but you were distracted by the feeling of his clothed cock grinding against you and you never wanted him more than ever. “Haji.”

He chuckled darkly, releasing your tit from his mouth with a scornful face. “Who’s the desperate one now, huh?”

When you failed to give him an answer, he throttled his hand around your throat until you were crying out of extreme need for him to fill you in. Something about his lack of gentleness in bed was scary and satisfying at the same time. “P-Please, H-Haji—”

“Hm? What’s that, princess?” He loosened his grip on your neck but still kept you in place while hovering above to palm your clothed cunt.

“D-Daddy,” you struggled. “I-I want you.”

You gasped for heavy breaths when the pressure on your throat was gone because he was now dunking his head between your thighs. Iwaizumi easily slid your underwear down your legs and carelessly threw the garment to the side. It was for the very first time that he had seen you fully naked before him and he was loving every inch of your body that he could see. The lust in his eyes when he spread your legs apart, eyeing your center with excitement, had caused flames to ignite inside of you.

“Already dripping wet for me,” he muttered, fluttering kisses on your inner thighs while he made his way down. You lifted your head to watch him finally stuffing a lick between your folds, soaking the labia with his tongue, before kissing your clit with lavish. You gripped the bed sheet tightly while the whimpers from your mouth couldn’t be stopped because Iwaizumi made it his goal to keep engulfing himself on your taste and see you at your most vulnerable state. You were in a state of euphoria—in a place that met heaven and hell at once. His hot breath almost tickled your cunt when he looked up at you with a grin. “I’m gonna fucking destroy you.”

Either things were too fast or your head was just too dizzy from the pleasure you felt when he ate you down there, but you were surprised when you saw him pulling his boxers down to reveal the throbbing cock that was dying to be inside you.

This was it. You couldn’t understand why you were extremely excited after seeing his attractive face, his hot body, his eye-catching tiger tattoo, or maybe the small bandaid on his nose bridge, the bruise on his cheek, the slit on his eyebrow—whichever was more attractive, that all added to your intense arousal.

He spread your legs further into a V as he positioned his tip on your core, not before adding another dirty remark for his pleasure and yours. “I know you wanted my cock since the day you met me, you stupid whore.”

He didn’t push it in and instead, teased you by merely placing the tip on your opening. At that moment, you were already gripping his arm because you just wanted to have him inside of you. “Haji… Please.”

“Mm?” He released an evil chuckle, reaching for your mouth with a cupped hand. “Spit.”

You ejected thick spit from your mouth to his palm that he later used as a lubricant to his shaft before he finally sunk himself inside.

No, it wasn’t gentle. He literally slammed all of his cock at once without mercy and it made you shriek in surprise because you didn’t get to adjust from his size.

“F-Fuck, Hajime!” you cried, tears welling up your eyes at the painful penetration while you wrapped your arm around his torso. Your nails dug into his skin when he began to move, stretching you out completely as if it was your first time. As if you were a virgin. He briefly kissed your tears away and soon moved his lips to your ear.

“So… fucking tight,” he breathily grunted on your ear while thrusting heavily inside your tight walls. “You like that, huh?”

You sniffed through jagged breaths, not realizing that you were already scratching his back. His painful thrusts now turned into nothing but pleasuring strokes when you got used to the size of his hardened member. “I-I do… Don’t stop.”

“You feel so good, princess.”

Iwaizumi gently kissed you, whether it was sincere or not, but you could feel the tenderness in his kiss that lasted for a minute before he was rough again. He later separated his body that was resting against yours as he adjusted his cock to go deeper inside of you. It was at that moment when you could feel his tip hitting your most sensitive spot and it left you crying in utter satisfaction.

“Mmh—fuck, y-yes!” you cussed, his cock being pounded harder against your tight cunt, his hips moving into a perfect rhythm, the bed squeaks, the echoing moans.

You wanted Hajime Iwaizumi to keep doing this to you until you could no longer walk straight the next morning.

Your instinct led you to reach for your clit and do circular strokes with your fingers until the ache on your tummy and the clench on your walls were signaling your fast and upcoming orgasm. Iwaizumi saw how you touched yourself and decided that it was nice to tease you about it.

“Fucking touching yourself, whore?” he mocked.

God. That smug smirk on his face was annoyingly attractive. You didn’t know what came into your head when you grabbed his neck while letting him slam his dick more rapidly inside of you. He was surprised at your urge to choke him, but this only made him do the same as he returned the act and constricted your windpipe.

“H-Haaa!” You gasped for breath, feeling his thrusts going faster and rougher, until your body shuddered under him. The feeling of finally reaching your orgasm and watching Iwaizumi enjoy the sight of your completely wrecked figure made the both of you satisfied and contented.

“Ugh, shit. I’m gonna cum, too.” He released your neck and fucked you through your overstimulation in less than a minute or two before he pulled himself out of you.

You were still panting for breath, static as a lifeless doll, when Iwaizumi pumped himself on your chest with curses falling under his breath until his hot seed came out. They were all over your chest and some even reached your chin and your cheek.

It was downright filthy and he loved every second of it.

He soon collapsed on your side while catching his own breath and you were about to pass out from the exhaustion but he later leaned in to plant a kiss on your lips.

“You’re all mine.”

* * *

“ _So the dealer’s got a Springfield 45, Glock 22, Smith & Wesson M&P 9, and what else?_”

You blinked, cutting yourself out of trance and remembering that you were inside Tobio’s car that late afternoon just 2 days after your intense night with Iwaizumi. You purposely wore a turtleneck prior to your rendezvous because you knew that the police officer would assume that the marks on your neck were from strangulation.

_Technically_ , it was but not in a form of abuse like he would think so.

“Are you even listening?” he snapped in irritation, turning the pages of the file that Keiji previously gave you.

You sighed and glanced outside the window momentarily. “The list is all in the file. Just read.”

“You look like you didn’t even read this damn thing,” he said, eyebrows furrowing. “Too busy sucking dick?”

“Can you stop?” You glared at him. “You act like you’re my boyfriend.”

Tobio’s blue eyes glowered at you. “I never dreamed of being one.”

_Whatever_. You didn’t care what he thought about you. You were only here because it was your job to update each other, not because you wanted to be with him. “Instead of bitching about who I hookup with, why don’t you tell me if you’ve got any intel ‘cause I have one.”

“Like what?” He looked away, scanning through the documents.

“Like, I don’t know. Maybe Oikawa is our primary sus.” You leaned your back on the backrest and crossed your arms. “He’s rich as hell and he’s not specifically stating what business they have but I’m speculating they manufacture guns and ammos, have them shipped to and from Argentina and probably supply for the black market.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the new information. Although knowing that these were speculations, he seemed to have had an idea on how to find out the truth behind Oikawa’s family business. “Do you have his phone number?”

“Yeah, why?” You didn’t know what was on his mind but you watched him pull out his phone and dial a specific number for whatever reason.

“ _Hey, this is Officer Tobio Kageyama_ ,” he spoke through the phone. “ _Serial number 09201. I need a cellphone trace_.”

_Right_. Obviously, he would be tracking the guy’s whereabouts starting from now. It wasn’t a bad idea, actually. The more information you get on the places Oikawa would go to, the easier it would be to find out whether he was really involved with this illegal firearms trafficking.

Tobio made you give out Oikawa’s number that you read out through your phone before he thanked the agent for providing him the details he needed.

Call it childish but you wanted to tease him for being able to provide an actual intel. “Are you not gonna thank me, Tobi?”

He rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket. “If this is a bust, I’m never working with you again. Ever.”

“At least you know I’m actually gathering information,” you retorted in annoyance.

He suddenly fell silent, staring at the empty parking lot of an abandoned shopping center. You couldn’t determine what caused his silence but he was taking deep breaths and hesitating to speak his mind.

You wanted to ask. “What’s wr—”

“I was at the fight club last night,” he opened up, clutching the steering wheel tight. “I was there to see if the Evo was going to turn up but I got called by the guys.”

_Did he see the car’s owner?_ “And?”

“I heard Iwaizumi talking to his friends,” he unfolded the events with caution. “He claims he doesn’t sleep with the same girl twice but said he’s going to keep you for himself because you’re hot and ‘tight as a fucking virgin’.”

Your heartbeat took a pause.

“No, he didn’t,” you said in deniel and in disbelief.

But Tobio was dead serious and this new information just hit you harder than a truck that was going 200mph on a freeway.

“I don’t care if you’re gonna keep using him to get intel or if you really like him,” he said, genuinely for the first time. “But use your mind, not your heart.”


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, street fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter include:  
> strong language, degradation, spanking, daddy kink, gagging, graphic violence (between fighters), blood/injuries, sexual assault/groping (not from iwa), explicit sexual content

20 minutes before your shift ended, you were proud of yourself for not initiating any sort of conversation with Iwaizumi while he was busy training his students. It was difficult not to look at him, especially when he was looking mighty fine in his training gear and you absolutely loved seeing him unintentionally flexing his arms as he put his young trainees under mitt drills. But then again, after hearing about the things he said about you, you didn’t really feel like talking to him right now.

From a distance, Iwaizumi looked like a harmless mixed martial arts trainer who loved joking around with his trainees despite his strictness when it came to drills. No one would have known that this was the same man who was a beast in the octagon (and in bed) and that he could annihilate his opponent in less than a minute. You couldn’t blame the girls from being attracted to him, frankly. It was an annoying sight to see girls flocking him around but you didn’t have the energy to express any ounce of jealousy over it. You just weren’t in the mood—not after how he described you to his friends like you were his shiny new toy. You were fine with him degrading you in bed because it was a kink that you two shared, but him disrespecting you in front of other people was a huge turn off.

If he did it to his previous girls, he couldn’t do that shit to you. You still haven’t even forgiven him for the fact that he openly flirted around when he was in front of you while he had the audacity to get jealous over the _one time_ he caught you ‘talking’ to Tobio. What an absolute prick.

Besides, there weren’t many female trainees today, but the one girl that was very obvious on flirting with him was present along with the teenage boys who were simply there to learn Jiu Jitsu. By the time Iwaizumi was done with his training sessions, you could see from the corner of your eyes that he was heading towards your desk while you were preparing your stuff.

“Princess,” he called, drinking from his water bottle. “Sleep in my apartment tonight.”

 _Of course_ , he would say that. It was crystal clear what his intentions were and it was definitely not to make you ‘sleep’ at all. To put things straight, he wanted to have sex. Because that was the only thing he wanted from you. He wanted to simply use you which, now that you said it, you somehow used him too. Fair and square.

You bitterly scoffed as you arranged your desk without paying him a single glance. “Pass.”

“I don’t take no for an answer,” he said it with a hint of humor, but you weren’t amused and he finally noticed the change in your attitude. “What’s the deal, princess?”

You walked out of your desk and made your way towards the locker room with him following you behind. “Nothing,” you said, when in truth, the deal was you were pissed at how he talked about you behind your back.

“Seriously, baby. What did I do?” he asked, trying to uphold his innocence. He later wrapped his arms around you before feathering kisses on your nape. _Jesus_ , why was it so damn hard to resist this man? You couldn’t deny how much you loved it when he tried to do things that make your stomach do somersaults. “Is this the jealousy thing again?”

 _No, partly that but mostly because you were a dickhead._ You turned around to face him. “You can talk to whoever you want, I’ll talk to whoever I want. We’re not together, so act like it and be fair. I’m not an object.”

You caught the flick of rage in his eyes that soon turned into absolute derision. You knew your words challenged his weak anger management to the point where it was making him laugh in disbelief. “You got a smart mouth.”

“Maybe I do,” you retorted, attempting to stand still and pulling up a brave face even if you were actually frightened by his stare. “What’re you gonna do about it, punch me in the face? Grapple me into a submission? Fuckin’ put me on guillotine?”

He shrugged as he leaned his back against the locker in entertainment. All this taunting seemed to be fun for him. “You’re angry about something. Just say it.”

“No, I’m not.” Yes, you were.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and nodded in sarcasm. “You’re angry now but you still wanna suck my dick.”

He was right, but still, the audacity.

A loud, mocking laugh just erupted out of you. “I don’t even enjoy sex with you, baby. It’s bland and you have no rhythm.”

Honestly, you didn’t know what came into your head or what gave you the damn confidence to insult his precious male ego because you were so irritated that you wanted to push his buttions. Clearly and very evidently, you _did_. You watched him as he pressed his tongue on the inner cheek of his mouth with a vile smirk displayed on his face. The vein on his neck was also tightly constricting.

You knew you pissed him off, big time.

“Hey, Iwa.” You both turned to your left to see his girl trainee looking at him with an innocent smile. “I was just wondering if you have any plans tonight?”

Great. Now he was going to use this against you like the bitch boy he was. He loved making you jealous and you already predicted that he would agree to hang out with the girl, probably take her home and fuck her on the same bed that you two slept in a few days ago. It was the perfect opportunity for him to do so. More than anything in this world, you were pretty sure that Iwaizumi was the type to get back at someone when they angered him.

However, his condescending eyes never left yours.

“Sorry Aika, I have to teach my girl a lesson tonight.”

* * *

You shouldn’t have fucking said that.

And yet, here you were in his bed in all fours, gripping the headboard while screaming his name as another wave of pleasure entered your body and sent you into ecstasy.

You had no self restraint when it came into Iwaizumi and it was pathetic. You were just absolutely spineless for the guy. You couldn’t even understand why he had this much power over you or just why you couldn’t ever fully detach yourself from wanting him but that wasn’t important right now. You could deal with his bullshit later.

For now, you felt another slam from behind that made your body jerk forward just as you yelped from the feeling it brought. “God! Y-You’re so… fucking… rough!”

“Bland and no rhythm, right?” he spoke through gritted teeth before he tightly gripped your hip and pounded from behind. Each thrust he did was a slap from his hip to your ass cheek but it was the feeling of his erect cock hitting your g-spot that was making you weaker by the second. You later felt a sting on your ass when he gave you a hard spank and the act certainly caught you off guard. _He just spanked you._ Holy shit, it was your first time to receive one and didn’t expect that it was really painful but all-the-more pleasurable. “Who’s bland now, huh?”

Your mouth was parted open as you loudly moaned after he drilled himself into your hole with heavy thrusts that almost made you roll your eyes out of immense sensual gratification. “F-Fuck, d-daddy!”

He delivered another hard spank on your ass with the back of his hand and it made you grab onto the headboard tighter. Was your ass cheek red? God, it sure was. When tomorrow comes, you were positive that Iwaizumi’s next door neighbor would be complaining about the noise you were making but the both of you didn’t give a damn.

“I’ll fuck the shit out of you,” he spat, stretching your ass and opening your slit so he could see how deep his shaft was going inside of your tight walls. His thick cock fit your pussy like gloves and each penetration stretched you out without mercy. You were a moaning mess through it all until he roughly pulled you by the hair and made you lean your back against his chest. Your back was arched as he placed his mouth next to your ear while growling under his breath. “You dirty little slut. I’ll fuck you so hard until you can’t walk the next morning.”

When you said he was bland and had no rhythm, it was an obvious attempt to ridicule him even if you knew by heart that those weren’t true. Hajime Iwaizumi was the best sex you’ve ever had in your lifetime and he knew it very well.

“Haji…me,” you whined, feeling his hot breath on your neck. His hand was pulling your arm while his other two fingers were going inside of your mouth. He was doing all that while he continuously moved in and out of you at such a nice, perfect rhythm. A rhythm where your hips met his with movements that brought you to seventh heaven.

“Suck,” he strictly ordered, squeezing your jaw open and pushing two fingers down to your throat until you gagged when it reached your tonsil. “That’s it, princess. You still gonna talk shit or do you want me to slap your pretty face?”

You desperately shook your head with his fingers on your mouth as you coughed. “N-No. Mmh—you fuck me so good, daddy.”

_So damn good._

He gave a deep evil snort before he allowed you to rest your chest back on the mattress. It was a relief when he released you after the force that your throat was receiving and now you could only feel the satisfying friction on your cunt. You panted in heavy breaths with your head and limp upper body resting on the pillow as you felt his playful hand sneaking a squeeze on your breast.

“Shit, your pussy feels good in this,” he moaned, referring to the sex position that you two were in. He caught up to a faster, more desperate pace that had you crying against the mattress even when he finally reached his orgasm.

You didn’t cum, but he did. And he came _a lot_.

He released all of his load inside until your hip twitched and he instantly pulled out of you to watch how his hot semen oozed down to your inner thighs. “You’re such a good girl, baby.”

Your whole body collapsed on his cum-stained mattress with him falling on top to give you light kisses on the cheek while telling you how beautiful and amazing you were. How he went from a sex god to a sweet dork was insane, but then again, you loved having both.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, probably around 3AM when you woke up from your sleep while in deep thoughts. Hajime was in a deep slumber with his back facing you after you two had another crazy round of sex. He was obviously pretty exhausted but it was almost cute that he didn’t snore when he slept like most guys did.

Even from the dark, you were able to trace the exact marks you’ve left on his back and realized just how deep the scratches were. The sight of your own marks in his body gave you a feeling of satisfaction in the same way the hickeys he gave you satisfied him.

You pressed a kiss on his back before sitting up to reach for his phone on the bedside table. Yes, you had to do detective work. You weren’t snooping to see if he texted other girls, you were just planning to check his past conversations with Oikawa to see if there was any giveaway that could potentially confirm the guy’s secret business.

It was easy to open his phone because you’ve already carefully observed the numbers he typed as a passcode before so you were able to access the gadget in less than a second.

> Yesterday 10:21pm

> **Oikawa** : Are you gonna come to my house tonight ??? They’re here to play pool

> Yesterday 10:56pm

> **Iwaizumi** : Can’t. I wanna be alone with Y/N

> Yesterday 10:59pm

> **Oikawa** : Let me join !!!

Christ. You scrolled up to see more of their previous conversations until your eyes caught something more relative to your investigation.

> Wed 1:03am

> **Oikawa** : Iwa, need your help. Shipment got delayed, I need some backup

Shipment? That was very vague.

> Fri 4:17pm

> **Oikawa** : Cops on the lookout

You hastily placed Iwaizumi’s phone back on the bedside table after he shifted from his sleep. Your heart was beating loudly from your chest because you were sure that the ‘shipment’ definitely meant something about the firearms case and you were scared at the thought that Iwaizumi was possibly an accomplice to the crime.

“Dad…” he slurred, turning on his back as he sleep-talked. His eyebrows were furrowed and the expression on his face showed that he was having a terrible nightmare. “D-Dad!”

You cupped his cheek out of worry. “Shh.. You’re dreaming. It’s okay.”

He grabbed your wrist as his eyes shot wide open, later realizing that it was all just a dream. With this, he drew in long, deep breaths that turned into sighs before he clung to your waist and rested his head on your chest like a child. “Why are you awake?”

You let him relax on your body while you ran your fingers through his cropped raven hair. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“After I dicked you down?” he joked through his raspy voice. You gave him a light punch on the shoulder before he playfully pecked your cheek. “Give me a kiss.”

You tilted your head just enough so you could kiss his lips tenderly and pulled away looking at his eyes. He pulled you closer as if he didn’t want to let go and it was hard to believe that _this_ Iwaizumi was the same one who literally stuck two fingers down your throat.

“I had a bad dream.”

 _I can tell_ , you thought. His bare skin felt hot against yours. “Wanna talk about it?”

He placed a hand on your hip and stared at you. “It sucks. I keep remembering how I couldn’t fuckin’ do anything to help my dad that night. I just stood there watching him get beaten into a pulp.”

You never thought that you would see the day where Iwaizumi would be openly vulnerable to you and you wanted to seize the moment because it was rare and you treasured this side of him. “You couldn’t have done much.”

“They used their authority to hurt someone. I can’t forgive that shit.” His clear distaste towards the police could be felt from the way his staggered breaths turned still. “My dad, if he wasn’t bedridden right now, he’s supposed to see my fights and cheer for me through it. He always wanted to see how good I’d be in MMA.”

You didn’t know how to respond because you worked for an agency that had close ties with the law enforcement. It scared you that one slip of the mouth could ruin all of this—him, you, this whole setup. You weren’t ready yet. “I’m sure he’s very proud of you.”

The rise and fall of his chest synchronized with yours. “I fucking hate cops. I wanna beat the shit out of every single one of ‘em.”

You took a pause from breathing and avoided his eyes. “I know.”

Iwaizumi held you with so much affection that it hurt. “But you know what else I hate most?”

“What?”

He closed his eyes. “People pretending to be someone they’re not.”

* * *

That Saturday morning, which was also the morning before the Fight Night, you were called in to visit Chief Director Matsuda’s office to provide the intel you’ve had for the last few weeks. It was crazy how fast the days have passed because it has been almost a month since you were last there.

Today, however, your partner was absent and you weren’t informed about his whereabouts.

“Where’s Tobio?” you asked, seated inside the meeting room across Keiji.

Chief Matsuda was the one who answered your question as he stood in front of a whiteboard from where he drew a diagram of the primary suspect and the leads. “Kageyama has been deployed today for an SAT operation. There’s a bank robbery going on in the city.”

“Sniper’s in action again,” Keiji commented in good humor as he scanned through his files.

Right. You almost forgot that Tobio was also part of the TMPD Special Assaults Team when he wasn’t undercover. He was just so damn good at playing his ‘unemployed wannabe fighter’ role that you almost believed it to be his actual identity. Not anyone in the fight club would have thought that he was in the Special Unit because he seemed lanky and just the opposite of being ‘threatening’.

“So,” Chief called for your attention by tapping his marker on the board. “Intel, what do we have?”

You didn’t wish to mention Iwaizumi’s possible involvement yet but you were quick to bring up the information you’ve had from Oikawa. “I was in Oikawa’s place recently and the guy talked about having a business, but never stating what it was. The guy’s dad is in Argentina and we suspect that he might be the one dealing with the illegal sale to the black market.”

“Like what, _straw purchasing_?” Chief asked, writing Oikawa’s name above the stick figure on the center. “Any concrete evidence we can hold on to?”

A straw purchase could be defined as when an individual purchased a gun for another individual who was prohibited by law from possessing firearms. It could also be applied to someone who does not want his or her name associated with the transaction which would make the purchase illegal, especially because these buyers were mostly criminals.

An illegal firearm purchase is a federal crime and if you were the one dealing and transporting it to the black market, it could cost you 10 years in jail and a hefty sum of cash as a fine.

“I don’t know yet,” you honestly said. “Tobio tapped Tooru’s phone so he could monitor him and I haven’t heard if they’re—”

“ _I haven’t gotten any useful information for the past days_.”

You turned around to see Tobio coming inside the room and you froze after seeing him in a full tactical SWAT uniform for the first time. He just took off the lightweight hood that covered his face and he looked— _well—_ attractive even with his disheveled black hair. Something about him being in a military-style gear just made him look very professional.

Akaashi suppressed a smile after seeing your expression which you immediately changed. Tobio, on the other hand, was too busy talking to Chief Matsuda to even notice.

“All the guy talks about is himself,” Tobio told the chief, taking the seat next to you and placing his ballistic helmet on the table. “He also talks about his hoes, the fight club, sometimes he speaks in Spanish.”

Chief was clearly amused but was trying not to be. “Keep an eye on him. We never know when he’ll mention anything important.”

The meeting lasted for about 30 minutes as Chief discussed other possible people that you two could take a close surveillance on and you were fast to remind that the Evo might show up tonight at the fight club. Keiji suggested that you could roam around the place while the fight was going on seeing as the perpetrators snuck out of the fight last time.

After the meeting, you dragged your feet along the hallways with Tobio walking closely behind and you could hear him snickering under his breath.

“Why are you walking funny?” he asked, obviously knowing _why_.

Still, you rolled your eyes. “I’m not.”

You were confident that the soreness would be gone later because they weren’t really as painful as they were this morning. Iwaizumi was actually loving the fact that you couldn’t walk because he was simply an asshole.

“Hey, good luck to your fight later.” You gave your partner a genuine pat on the back despite not listening to his advice for you to use your head and not your heart.

“You better be there to see it.”

* * *

The screams were defeaning when Oikawa and Atsumu entered the octagon to face each other for today’s Fight Night. The rivals seemed to have a clear passionate distaste towards each other because they were scowling at one another even from a distance. You got to admit, it was kind of exciting to watch two fighters who actually hated each other in an enclosed space to fight like animals.

You were caged around Iwaizumi’s toned arms as you two stood in your usual viewing area along with their circle of friends to watch the upcoming fight.

From the other side across you, Atsumu’s twin as well as his own circle of friends were there to cheer for him too. Becca introduced you to some of them earlier and you were able to meet _Viper_ with the real name Rintarou Suna who was good at kickboxing and Osamu Miya who was under the nickname _Thunder_ who apparently did Judo.

“Yo, why are they playing my song right now?” Iwaizumi complained after hearing his trademark song being played during Oikawa’s entrance.

Kuroo sneered at this and shook his head in humor. “Chill out, Soulja Boy. Oikawa requested it to piss you off.”

It obviously ticked him off but he wasn’t going to submit to Oikawa’s childish antics and just focused on the fight as Tendou began his MC duties.

“ _Alright, alright. To your left, we got the Capoeira master, the one, the only, the hitman—El Sicario!_ ”

You cupped your hands around your mouth and cheered for Oikawa along with his friends as you watched him put on his mouthpiece while jumping around and stretching his neck for a warm-up. You could hear him insulting Atsumu as a ‘snowflake’ and it made you chuckle silently. Oikawa was truly a huge shit-talker inside the octagon.

“ _To your left, we got the Jiu Jitsu killa ready for a nasty takedown—give it up for Nightmare!_ ”

The cheers for Atsumu were just as loud as with Tooru so it gave you the impression that they were both crowd favorites. You were just a little biased because you were rooting to see Oikawa’s fighting skills.

“Ready to get your nose broken, snowflake?” Oikawa mocked while grinning at the blond guy.

Nightmare, however, was scowling at him. “You talk too much!”

To begin the fight, the sexy ring girl later walked around the cage and you quickly saw Iwaizumi’s wide grin as he ogled at her like the jackass he was. You elbowed his chest in annoyance and he soon looked at you as if he didn’t do anything.

“What?” he asked in his defense.

You didn’t respond but Bokuto decided to chime in by nudging you playfully. “Don’t worry about it, Y/N. That ring girl’s one of my chicks.”

That wasn’t your point but _whatever_.

The fight began with Oikawa performing some kind of acrobatic movements. Atsumu tried to lunge at him but Tooru did a roundhouse kick that looked very fluid and rhythmic and it caused his opponent to back off. For a non-fighter’s point of view, Oikawa looked like he was simply a flexible taekwondo fighter who was trying to BBOY but he was actually executing a Capoeira technique.

“That’s the _Armada_ ,” Iwaizumi educated you, referring to the technique as Oikawa moved from side-to-side before turning around and twisting his hips while simultaneously throwing a kick. What a fucking badass. And he did it again, but this time only his foot was thrown in the air. “That’s the _Queixada_.”

“That’s fucking cool. I wanna learn that,” you claimed as you watched in complete awe.

Oikawa’s extensive movements hit Atsumu’s torso and made the guy stagger a little but he was able to get back in his feet. You didn’t really expect that Capoeira was actually very fun to watch.

“I’ll teach you,” Iwaizumi said before planting a kiss on your nape. He seemed to love kissing your nape specifically.

You held back a giggle from the ticklish feeling. “Teach me then, _sensei._ ”

His eyes flickered into a quick predatory gleam before his face softened into a smirk. “Don’t make me horny right now or I’ll fuck you right here in front of everybody. You know I don’t mind having an audience.”

 _Fuck_. His words, despite being vulgar as hell, just turned you on and you couldn’t even hide it. He knew exactly how to make you weak, but this wasn’t the right place to be intimate with this man, so you tried to go back to watching the fight before Iwaizumi could actually do something risky.

Throughout the round, Oikawa got caught up from Atsumu’s clinch where the guy wrapped his arms around his torso while giving him a horizontal knee strike. He added his attack with a right hook that sent Tooru’s face whipping to the side unti he was spitting out blood. Just absolutely brutal. You got scared for Iwaizumi’s best friend when Atsumu grappled him against the cage and eventually took him down—Nightmare’s legs were on top of Oikawa’s head and back, eventually choking him with his forearm around his neck for a complete submission.

“Oh my god, what’s he doing?” you panicked, pretending not to know the technique.

Iwaizumi released you from his arms and clapped at Tooru to encourage him. “Oikawa, you got this!” he yelled before then he turned to you to advice the specific BJJ technique that was being used against his best friend. “He’s doing a Peruvian choke.”

At that point, you believed Oikawa would lose after being locked into a painful submission but his flexibility and ability to bring out his strength with his hip allowed him to break free from Nightmare’s choke and retaliate by jabbing a foot to his head.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

It was a close fight, but Tooru won the match with a TKO after Atsumu injured his leg and had to be ushered out of the octagon with a limp. The scene was difficult for you to look at because you hated seeing any of these fighters to actually break a few bones but Iwaizumi told you that there were worse fights and that he, too, had almost broken his arm before.

Either way, you were scared for Tobio because he was going up against Kei Tsukishima next and the two of them also seemed to antagonize each other. You were confident for Tobio because his Krav Maga skills were deadly—there was a reason why the Krav Maga was banned in UFC. However, the problem was, Kageyama would obviously hold back from showing his real capabilities for the sake of his undercover role. You couldn’t really hear what remarks were being said by the Big Ben but the ‘Fresh Prince’ was definitely unhappy.

“Man, I hate that guy.”

You saw Oikawa walk closer to you and Iwaizumi with an antiseptic gauze on his cheekbone. The wound was fresh because there was blood seeping through the white gauze pad.

Nevertheless, Hajime praised his best friend for his win. “Nice win.”

While the two talked, you briefly looked back to the bare chested Tobio before realizing that he was looking at you and he was gesturing for you to look down at his hand. You did as told and realized that he was doing a sign language that read E, V, and O.

Oh, fuck. How could you forget?

“Hey, uh,” you said, turning to Iwaizumi to make an excuse. “I gotta go to the bathroom real quick.”

He looked at you, confused. “Right now? Fight’s about to start.”

“I’ll be back.”

* * *

The parking lot was dark as hell and you were treading carefully, trying not to catch the attention of the bouncers as you snuck behind and spotted the Mitsubishi Evo at a secluded parking space from the back entrance. Your footsteps were silent and slow as you approached the culprit’s car, later seeing that there was no longer any license plate.

“Dammit,” you cursed in a hushed voice, moving to the driver’s side to peek through the tinted window. The car had no driver or anyone inside and you tried to look at the backseat for any suspicious bags that may have carried the guns but the sudden whistle made you jump in surprise.

“Aah~ what do I have here?” You felt an unfamiliar tight squeeze on your bum and turned to see a guy with dark hair that was swept neatly to the side. He had eyes that resembled a snake, a thin face, and a very cunning smile. “Looking for a ride, sweetheart? I’d be happy to screw you on the backseat.”

Rage instantly filled your body after the guy touched you inappropriately and the first thing you did was to throw a hammerfist to his face before grabbing his wrist and pushing his body to the ground with your foot. As soon as he collapsed, you lifted his arm from behind and went in for a shoulder lock.

Just one wrong move and you’d dislocate his shoulder.

“Not so tough now, are you?” you hissed, putting pressure by pressing your heel against his back.

The guy tried to move from your grip but you stood on his back harder. “Do you fucking know who I am?”

“I don’t care who you are,” you snapped as you tightened your hold on his wrist. “Don’t touch me ever again or I’ll fucking rip your arm off—”

“ _Princess?_ ”

Your pulse quickened at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice and it made you release your strong hold from the guy but it was too late. Iwaizumi had already seen how you thrashed him to the ground with such skill.

“H-Haji.”

“What’s—” he trailed off in confusion until he saw the guy getting up from the ground. You took that opportunity to run to Iwaizumi’s side to try and explain the situation but he was suddenly distracted. “Daishou?”

_He knew him?_

“Iwa.” The snake guy grinned while stretching the shoulder that you almost broke. “Long time no see.”

Iwaizumi looked extremely appalled at the sight of the guy as he held you protectively in his arms while he was one step away from wrecking his face. “Fuck you doing with my girl, bro? You have a death wish?”

The Daishou bastard only laughed. “That’s your girl?” And he laughed again, but this time, more evil sounding. “Does your girl know that my girlfriend’s underwear is still in the backseat of your car?”

Your eyes widened as your heart pounded. The sudden revelation made you wish that he should have just punched you in the face because it would have been less painful.

“Princess, it’s not what you think, let me—”

But you already threw a hard slap on his face and left before he could even catch up to you.


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, street fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be nice <33

_Inhale_.

 _Exhale_.

 _Pull the trigger_.

“Shit,” you cussed under your breath as you missed your target for the 6th consecutive time. Your brows had already creased in frustration but you were determined to keep shooting your target until you’d hit bullseye. It didn’t help that you were having a million thoughts running in your head as you tried to fire the gun and still barely hit the red circle. “Dammit!”

“Watch your position,” Tobio spoke as he stood beside you with a Glock 20 in his hands. He aimed for his target with remarkable focus before perfectly sending the bullet straight to the center. Honestly, this guy could be called _Deadshot_ because he was trained as a sniper for the SWAT so you could never compete against him and he knew that. He was even smug when he tilted his head at you with the corner of his lips upturned. “See that? That’s how you do it.”

You rolled your eyes and unloaded your empty magazine to put in new 10mm cartridges. You were at the PSIA Shooting Range and didn’t even bother showing up to ‘work’ at the training studio today because you were still upset at Iwaizumi and for the shit you just found out about him. You hadn’t spoken to him for the weekend even if he gave you a ton of missed calls that you never returned. It just really frustrated you how he was still sleeping with girls behind your back despite you offering yourself solely to him. If you wanted to sleep with other guys, you would’ve but you didn’t because you didn’t want to be exactly like your cheating ex. You got it, you and Iwaizumi weren’t together but he should’ve at least had the decency to not sleep with other girls while he was sleeping with you. You loved how much he desired you but not the fact that he still had eyes for others, too.

 _Fuck him_. You forcefully loaded the magazine back in and aimed for your target—this time, firing the gun at the dummy’s head. The sound of the bullets rang in your ears each time you pulled the trigger. “This gun’s so powerful.”

“What’s a strong gun if you can’t shoot?” Tobio scoffed just as you put the gun down with a heavy breath. You could feel him walking closer until he was behind you, later wrapping his arms around your shoulders and making you grip the gun more firmly. “You’re too angry. Just chill out and I’ll show you.”

His hard chest collided with your back and you almost lost focus from his subtle but classy bergamot and myrtle scent. His cheek was pressed against yours when he guided your hand at the ideal level for shooting and you tried not to be distracted by his close proximity. “I know what to do,” you stubbornly said.

He ignored your words and pulled the trigger with his index finger adjoined to yours. With Tobio’s guide, you were finally able to hit bullseye and the triumphant grin on your face made him smile. Except, when you turned your head over to him, you didn’t expect that you would face each other nose-to-nose as your wide eyes met his blue ones.

Tobio hastily moved away and cleared his throat while you blinked rapidly as you placed the gun on the counter. That was just sufficiently awkward and the sudden silence made it worse.

So you spoke, “Hey, didn’t you—”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a gym receptionist today?” he asked simultaneously, leaning his back on the counter after removing his ear muffs. “How’s your _boss_ gonna be after you ditched work?”

You made a face. “I don’t wanna deal with him right now.” Frankly, you wouldn’t be able to resist him if you could see him so it was smart for you to avoid him for now. “I heard you won the fight that night,” you added, changing the conversation.

Despite winning, he didn’t seem pleased. “Yeah, I was gonna tell you. I think I went too hard on Tsukishima and did Krav Maga defenses on him. I saw the look on Iwaizumi’s eyes when he saw the moves I pulled and he might’ve caught on.”

 _Oh, no_. “Did he say anything about it?”

Krav Maga was specifically used in military defense so if someone like Tobio performed advanced techniques out of the said martial art, it would be safe for anyone to assume that he did special training for it.

“No.” He rubbed his nape with a slightly confused look. “He actually praised me after I won. He’s saying how he’s right about me having the potential to be a great fighter.”

First of all, that was weird as hell because Iwaizumi wasn’t dumb but he was sure acting like one. He knew what he saw and was, for some reason, looking past it. Or was he really just oblivious to it all?

You sent your partner a look of wary. “You need to be careful around him because it’s bad if he catches a hint. He hates cops so much.”

Kageyama only gave a lopsided grin. “Doesn’t seem to hate you.”

“I’m not a cop,” you quickly retorted. “But he hates everything about the police. I’m telling you, he gets so aggressive about it. He opened up to me about his past and the trauma it brought him.”

By this time, your undercover partner was already plastering an amused smirk on his face. “So you two talk about deep stuff, huh. I thought it’s all just him stuffing his dick down your throat.”

 _This prick_. “We cuddle too,” you spitefully said, sighing as you were beginning to actually miss the guy. How pathetic. You shouldn’t even be missing him right now but here you were thinking about being held by him.

Tobio noticed the look on your face before speaking again. “You know you’re looking for affection in the wrong person. Like shit, what happens after this case is done? Don’t tell me you’re still planning to be with him. You just like him at surface level.”

Truth be told, it was same thing Keiji told you a few weeks ago and you haven’t given it much thought. For the past few weeks, all that you’ve been telling yourself was to focus on the present instead of anticipating the scary future because there were many outcomes on where this undercover assignment could lead to. Oikawa could actually be arrested if proven guilty and the underground fight club would be raided along the way—the same fight club where Iwaizumi sought solace for his unhealthy temper would be gone. How cruel could you be to put his best friend in jail and demolish the fighting organization that he put blood, sweat, and tears for?

As much as you hated him right now, you also felt for him. You knew deep inside that you terribly cared for the guy and would not want for him to go through another trauma. You could only imagine the amount of terror it would bring you once he found out that you were actually lying to his face this whole time. And worse, you worked with the people he hated the most.

“I haven’t thought about it.”

Kageyama placed his hands inside his pockets and let out a deep exhale. “Well, think about it. Also, I was just wondering…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “There’s this fun movie I plan to watch. If you’re up for it, we can take some time off from this whole undercover bullshit and maybe hang out?”

It actually surprised you that this guy even wanted to ‘hang out’ with you because you two normally couldn’t stand each other. It made it even funnier that he was especially awkward about it. “Are you asking me out on a date, Tobio?”

“Fuck, no,” he immediately denied. “We’re partners so we gotta hang out as colleagues too, don’t you think? It makes this assignment a little more bearable. Besides, I don’t plan on sitting around and reading the stupid shit I see on Oikawa’s phone all day.”

You let out a small chuckle and leaned back on the counter just like he did. “Fine. I’ll think about it and tell you when I’m actually free.”

Just colleagues. Casual undercover partners.

* * *

When you went home to your apartment that night, pure shock was painted across your face after seeing Iwaizumi outside your door. The guy had left you 55 missed calls from this morning and you realized that your lack of communication led him into showing up at your front door with a heavily irritated look on his face. You had no idea how long he’d been there waiting but he was definitely far from happy.

“Where were you?” he interrogated as you tried to ignore him by simply unlocking your door. He was bold enough to follow you inside and shut the door when you refused to answer. “You weren’t answering my fucking calls.”

You gave him the silent treatment. Naturally.

It was better to stay silent while you headed towards the living room but not until he grabbed you by your arm, pushing your back against the wall and engulfing you for a warm, heated kiss. Iwaizumi’s kisses were passionate and his mouth met yours with deep, wide movements that left you unable to move away. The heavy breathing from his nose matched yours with his arm tightly wrapped around your waist while his other hand was on your cheek as he continued the intimate French kissing session.

You despised just as how easily you could give in when he kissed you because you wanted him just as bad. He was leaving harsh kisses on your neck out of utter frustration before whispering to your ear in a low voice. “I haven’t seen you in three days.”

Just three days and he already acted like you haven’t seen each other for a whole month.

You wanted to blush at the thought but remembered the very fact that you were upset with him and that you shouldn’t be stupid enough to actually offer yourself yet again. No, not this time. You should have learned your lesson. “Stop. I don’t wanna do anything with you right now. Just get out of here.”

Your palms were pressed against his chest as you pushed him away, but he looked at you with an obvious frown. “Why won’t you just hear me out before bitching around?”

“Hear what? How you’ve been sleeping around with girls?” you uttered an exasperated snort. “And ‘I don’t have the fucking right to be jealous’, right? So what’s the point of you being in here?”

Iwaizumi slammed you back against the wall with a hand pressed on it as he narrowed his stare down at you. “I slept with her before I met you and it only happened once! Jesus, fuck. You can’t get mad at me for banging another girl when I don’t even have you yet when it happened!”

You stubbornly averted your eyes but he grabbed your chin and made you look at him in his chagrin.

“Just fucking listen!” he growled, pinning your wrist on your side. “Daishou’s pissed off at me for sleeping with her and he’s just tryna get back at me for it, alright? He’s making you think it was recent because he’s nuts. You have no idea what kinda guy he is. It’s not my damn fault that Mika’s a slut who threw herself at me without hesitation.”

 _Unbelievable_. He was still clearly wrong for it and he was trying to make it sound like his reasoning would save him. He even had the audacity to put the blame on the girl. “Is that what you think of the girls you’ve been with? That we’re all just sluts to you?” You laughed humorlessly. “Oh, right ‘cause you’re also just with me because I’m _hot and tight as a fucking virgin_.”

If anything, he was the goddamn community dick for sleeping around. He knew that the Mika girl was in a relationship and he still pursued hooking up with her. Now he was trying to act so righteous when his real intentions towards you were never beyond satisfying his sexual needs.

“Princess, just…” he struggled, pulling himself back into a softer stance. “Let’s not fight over this. Don’t turn this into a big deal, will you? You’re pissing me the fuck off. I don’t even have to explain anything to you because we’re not together.”

 _God_. This man was truly infuriating.

He had the audacity to claim his possession over you but when you did the same, he’d say you weren’t together. When it was _you_ who told him that you two weren’t together, he’d get extremely pissed. Just what in the goddamn fuck did he really want with you?

You didn’t even hide the sardonic laugh that you instinctively released. “Why are you here, then? Why are you trying to explain shit to me if we’re not together?”

“Because you’re not talking to me!” he argued.

By this time, you already had your arms crossed as you moved out of his grasp and distanced yourself. “So, what? Does it matter so much if I’m not talking to you?” you questioned, facing him again with a sharp gaze. “Tell me, Hajime. Do you like me? Do you even have any ounce of real feelings for me?”

He fell silent with a straight face but you were willing to ask more. “Do you feel so upset when I’m not talking to you because you’re catching feelings for me?”

“Don’t ask me stupid shit right now.”

“Then make your intentions clear.”

His glower became more intense. “You’re a fucking hypocrite.”

“How am I a—” You gritted your teeth. “Just freaking say it. You like me or not? Simple.”

He couldn’t even look at you in the eyes. All this guy did was to hesitate in giving an answer, but never really providing one because he was simply a jerk and he knew that he’d only be saying an answer that could upset you more. It was clear in his eyes that he didn’t harbor any true feelings for you and that was the confirmation that you needed.

You were just a toy for this man and frankly, even if you used him in your own way too, at least you weren’t playing with his feelings. You were even trying to understand his side and giving him the benefit of the doubt. There was a vast difference between the two of you. Maybe it was about time to be a little heartless after all.

His face was visibly confused when you took out your phone in haste and dialed a specific number that had him all puzzled. _Who the hell were you calling right now?_ he must’ve thought.

In your spitefulness, you spoke through the phone while keeping eye contact with a very serious Hajime.

“ _Hey, Tobio_ ,” you spoke. “ _About the movie date. Meet me tomorrow at seven_.”

* * *

You were having feelings of guilt when you showed up at the movie ‘hangout’ with Tobio knowing that you did it out of pure vengeance for the man who was in your apartment last night. It was crazy to think that he didn’t lay a finger on you even after you pissed him off because you believed Iwaizumi would have lost it, but he surprisingly didn’t.

What he did, instead, was to curse you out yelling “Go fuck yourself!” before he stormed off of your apartment that night and never contacting you for the past 24 hours.

Needless to say, you found relief when you hung out to watch the movie with Tobio who was surprisingly fun to be around with. You two didn’t consider this a date and he knew you had an argument with Iwaizumi but instead of normally ridiculing you for having relations with a possible suspect, your partner became less involved with your personal life and more into the professional side.

 _Finally_ , you thought. His constant mockery of you sleeping with Hajime had gotten real old, anyway. It was nicer to actually be around each other—laughing inside the cinema, walking around the nearby park, and listening to [_bloody valentine_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6mADjHs6FXdroPzEGW6KVJ%3Fsi%3DLxX5iCcFR2GYnHCvwYuotQ&t=Mjg5MzU0ZmU0MWUyNTJlODU4YzRkOWFjYThkOTMzNDMxZTM4NDY3MCwyYzFhZGVlODdmNTIyYWYzMTNkZDcyMzhhYWZhMDUxZjMyNjZjMDVk&ts=1611419575) inside his car after your movie night.

“MGK, really?” You grinned, leaning your head at the backrest as he kept his car parked outside a local McDonald’s for a while. “Emo.”

He pulled up a defensive face. “I’m not emo. Shut up.”

“I think you are, actually.” An evil chuckle escaped your lips when you decided to tease him more. “Come on, it’s fine. Who ever thought the TMPD’s sniper has great taste in music?”

“Clearly, it’s because you have no taste in music.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, staring out at an empty face before looking back at you. “Do you think we’re gonna catch the culprit?”

Why wouldn’t he think so? You two wouldn’t be working hard at trying to get intel if not. “Of course. We’re so close to finding him, aren’t we?”

By _him_ , you assumed Oikawa. Although you two didn’t have any concrete evidences, there was just something suspicious about the guy and it wouldn’t be long until you figure it out. He might be secretive, but he couldn’t possibly hide anything from the law.

Tobio’s eyes shifted into skepticism. “I got intel. I’m going to the headquarters tomorrow and report it to Chief.”

“Are you not gonna tell me what it is?” you asked, suddenly curious on what he must have found. Did Hajime have anything to do with it?

He sighed. “I broke into Oikawa’s house while he was gone.”

“Wh—” _Holy hell._ “How? Did he catch you? What’d you find?”

You didn’t expect that Kageyama would do something as risky as that but then you had to remember that this guy was fearless. He killed 3 criminals throughout the SWAT operations he had been in. This man was one of the best snipers in the Special Unit and he didn’t even show any hint of nervousness in his voice when he answered you. “Aside from the overwhelming amount of condoms in his cabinet, I stumbled into a room full of guns and ammos. All high caliber and military issued.”

Your eyes widened in complete surprise. So this confirmed it. Oikawa was the dealer.

“S-So are we gonna make a move on him now?” you asked, feeling nervous because you weren’t prepared to know Iwaizumi’s involvement in this.

Tobio merely shrugged. “Not yet. Chief would want to strategize before giving orders for sure. We need his signal.”

You couldn’t understand why your heart was aching because at the back of your mind, you were silently hoping that Iwaizumi and his circle of friends weren’t part of it. You wanted to believe that they were simply a group of people who enjoyed the thrill of unsactioned fighting and not into things that could cost them a more serious jail time. The craziest part was you’ve never been this sympathetic to your subjects in so far as your previous assignments as an Intelligence Agent went. Somehow, these people made you have some sort belongingness and you hated that you would no longer be a part of it sooner or later.

“You’re worried for _him_ , aren’t you?” Tobio spoke your thoughts as if you were an open book that he could easily read. In this case, he was clearly referring to Iwaizumi and not Oikawa based from his tone.

You didn’t answer and you didn’t know if you could have answered until the ring from your phone distracted you. You were surprised to see Becca’s name on the caller ID and shared a look with the undercover cop before taking the call.

“Hey, Becca,” you greeted, hearing some noise from the background.

“ _Hey, Y/N. Can you make it to the fight club tonight?_ ” Her tone sounded awfully urgent.

You didn’t even know that there was a fight tonight but you also didn’t dismiss the fact that sometimes they did have last-minute fight nights. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Iwa. He’s about to fight with Daishou and it’s not gonna be good._ ”

* * *

Hajime had never felt this much hunger to obliterate an opponent before. He wanted nothing but to beat Daishou’s face until it was all bruised and bloody because the guy deserved it after trying to ruin whatever he had with you.

Fine, he was wrong for sleeping with Mika but the only way to settle this stupid war between him and Daishou was to face each other off in the octagon and release their anger as brutal as they wanted. He wasn’t only going to destroy Daishou because of that. He was also doing it for his best friend after the last encounter they’ve had and the risky shit he put him through so this fight was a whole package in itself.

The amount of restraint that Iwaizumi had as he put his mouthpiece on and glared at Daishou from the other side of the octagon was almost hard to believe. Usually, he’d be aggressive enough to just run up on the guy and throw a cold blooded punch, but he wanted to use his head first for now. The crowd cheered but Iwaizumi’s ears had blocked itself—just the song _[Game Over](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7qQngvl5rE4q3wP1WkMU91%3Fsi%3Dxh5_-E-CShSkb30vDaTleg&t=ZGEwMjU3NzVmMTk0M2NiYmJiMTIwYTM4MjY5OTJkZmZhYmMwYTRkMiwxM2YzMDA4MTBhMjIyYWE1YzIwN2YzMWU1NjJhYzJkMDVjOTNlNWJk&ts=1611424211)_ blasted through the warehouse. His opponent was giving him a nasty smile but he didn’t let it ruin his focus. In fact, Iwaizumi was only tightening his grappling gloves while stretching his neck from side to side.

“ _Alright alright, who’s ready for some action? Y’all are lucky to be witnessing a legendary fight between Young Tiger and King Cobra tonight as they face each other for a ruthless brawl!_ ”

Iwaizumi snorted as he looked at ‘ _King Cobra_ ’ while shaking his arms. Daishou may be good at Muay Thai but he was no way near as good as the real undefeated king.

“Y’all know the rules,” Hanamaki announced between him and Daishou as they walked closer to each other before exchanging fistbumps to start the fight.

“ _Let’s go, Young T!_ ”

“ _Iwa, beat his ass!_ ”

Daishou eagerly threw the first hit with a left hook but Iwaizumi was able to dodge the attack and in return, sent him a powerful straight that made him stumble. Young Tiger took this opportunity to add another jumping diagonal kick and aimed for the guy’s left leg. His opponent almost fell to his knees, however he was able to get up despite wincing from the impact from Iwaizumi’s kick.

“Learn how to hit, you son a of a bitch,” Iwaizumi spat towards the guy which then made Daishou’s mouth to curve into a wicked smile. Iwaizumi lunged for a few more aggressive punches and the guy was taking all the hits on his face as he was sent to the cage like a rag doll.

Somehow and in some way, the King Cobra found an opening and hit Iwaizumi with a straight foot thrust before doing his signature combo hits—a jab, lead elbow, rear elbow, and a horizontal knee. Iwaizumi took the hits awfully bad as the cut on his cheek starting bleeding. He tried to make a separation from his opponent while hustling around to shake off the pain on his rib and left hip.

“Undefeated, huh?” Daishou scornfully laughed. His snake eyes glinted in derision as if he’d already won. “How about I’ll smash your chick so we get even? Maybe cum all over her pretty face, too. She looks like she’s got a tight cu—”

Iwaizumi grunted before sending a hook, roundhouse, and a knee to his abdomen. The cheers from the crowd turned even louder after they watched the Young Tiger getting more violent when he caused Daishou to fall onto the padded floor. This was the perfect opportunity for a grapple so he quickly got on top of him and locked his thighs on either side of Daishou’s stomach before throwing numerous heavy punches across his face. They were lethal, merciless punches that had the guy spitting out blood. “Keep her outta your fucking mouth or I’ll kill you!”

Daishou was ridiculously smiling through his pain before responding. “You fucked my bitch and I’ll fuck yours. Or maybe someone else is already fucking her, too.”

When Daishou tilted his head to the left, Iwaizumi followed his gaze and saw you approaching closer with Kageyama standing by your side. Your eyes were full of worry but Iwaizumi didn’t miss how close you were standing next to the guy while watching him.

The rage that filled his veins as jealousy took over him just turned his mind to go haywire. You could say Rest in Peace at this point, because Iwaizumi released his anger by clinching Daishou into a submission. His face was all scrunched up when he went for a _no gi_ BJJ technique and swiveled his body to Daishou’s right from the mount, soon putting him on a tight arm triangle choke. He placed the pressure points on his shoulder and neck while the King Cobra was desperately trying to break away from the painful submission.

Funny enough, Daishou was flapping his feet like a pathetic fish. “You motherfucker, I’m gonna get back at you for this!”

“I suggest you tap out before I break your shoulder,” Iwaizumi taunted, watching the veins on Daishou’s temple popping because of the tight constriction on his shoulder and neck. Daishou, however, refused to tap out because of his pride despite being in a position that already put him in great pain. Iwaizumi was so enraged, so filled with uncontrollable anger that he pressed more pressure on the guy’s shoulder and ultimately cracked his bones. TKO.

Hanamaki quickly pulled Iwaizumi away from the now-broken Daishou and declared the Young Tiger as, once again, _undefeated_.

* * *

Were you shocked? Nervous? Just absolutely frightened?

The first thing Iwaizumi did after he ravaged Daishou was to walk out of the octagon and stomp his way to you. Your eyes bore into each other without looking at anyone else until he reached you and you never realized how actually scary his expression was until you saw it up close.

He looked like he was going to hit you and you anticipated it but instead, he roughly examined your neck and your collarbones to see if there were any new hickeys that weren’t his. You tried to grab his wrist as he sent Tobio a death stare but the undercover cop was fast to act on his role.

“There’s no need to be jealous. It wasn’t a date,” Kageyema sternly insisted before Iwaizumi tried to charge at him.

“Haji, stop!” you begged but made your voice firm. You blocked his way before he could get closer to Tobio. “Act like a decent human, will you? We didn’t do anything. I just hung out with him to spite you.”

Iwaizumi displayed a mirthless smile after hearing your words. “To spite me? I already broke Daishou’s arm, you fucking happy now?”

You were about to respond until a familiar woman’s voice cut you off.

“Oh, I’m sure she’s happy.” The brunette from Oikawa’s party came into view with a vile smirk on her ugly face. “Two guys are fighting over her. I’m pretty sure she’s having the time of her life trying to cause a scene, attention-seeking bitch.”

Iwaizumi relaxed after seeing the fury in your eyes and tried to wave her off. “Gi, not now.”

“If not now, when?” Gi approached closer and placed her nasty hands on Iwaizumi’s arms while looking at you. “Someone should put this girl on her place and tell her she can’t come around here acting like a queen just because she has you.”

You clenched your fists in restraint. “The hell’s your problem with me?”

She stood in front of you with so much hostility and you didn’t notice the crowd forming around the both of you until you heard cheers. Everyone seemed to enjoy the sight of two girls barking at each other like it was worthy to have spectators. She obviously enjoyed it too because she was grinning at you like she was high and mighty. “My problem is, you shouldn’t act like you’re tough when you’re not the first girl Iwaizumi has slept with. You’re just one of the many. Do you realize how basic you actually are?”

You could see Iwaizumi’s weary sigh showing how tired he was of this bullshit but this girl certainly irked the shit out of you. Who the hell was she to talk like this to you? You were absolutely appalled.“I’m not acting tough, I _am_ tough and you don’t know anything about me.”

The brunette bursted into a sarcastic cackle. “Tough, huh? Do you know one of the rules we have in this fight club?” She walked closer until you two were face-to-face, now peering at you with a smug face. “Rule is, if you come in, you _have_ to fight. Or are you too scared because you’re a weakling?”

The surrounding crowd erupted into hoots of encouragement hoping that an actual chick fight would ensue between you and the bitch named Gi. You hated how the girl was being absolutely arrogant because she clearly had a storm coming her way. You briefly saw Tobio trying to subtly shake his head knowing that you were going to fight back—Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was holding your waist and attempting to dismiss Gi’s taunting.

But was it really how they saw you? A mere weakling who was simply hiding behind Iwaizumi’s shadow? Undercover wise, you weren’t supposed to show your skills but goddamn, you hated the way this girl just tried to make you look incapable of fighting. You were a damn intelligence agent who trained with the PSIA, _she_ was the one who should know her place.

“You wanna fight, let’s fight. One time big time,” you challenged, earning looks of surprise from Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and the whole circle.

“Princess, you don’t wanna fight Gia, she’s—”

Too late, the brunette already smiled in triumph. “Cool, I’ll meet you in the octagon.

* * *

For the past few minutes, you couldn’t be bothered listening to Becca as she tried to give you a pep talk while you were preparing for the match with ‘Gia’. They gave you your own mouthpiece and Kuroo was the one who wrapped your hands with the handwraps before making you wear the open gloves. You noticed Oikawa wasn’t here tonight and it made you curious because normally, the guy would be present to watch all of Iwaizumi’s fights.

“Listen, Y/N,” Becca spoke after finishing the tight braid on your hair. “This fight—it’s all about knockout or tap out, you know what that means? I suggest if in case she grapples you into a submission, you should tap it out so you won’t have to go through so much pain.”

You took a deep breath. “Becca, I know what to do.”

“But you’re not used to these kinds of fights and I don’t know if you can even fight but Gia, she’s…” when she trailed off her words, Kuroo decided to continue it for her.

“Gi’s dad was a pro in the UFC,” he informed, patting your cheek in encouragement. “You got a tough fight ahead. She’s skilled in kickboxing and jiu jitsu. That girl’s like, Ronda Rousey.”

You glanced at Kageyama who stood next to a talkative Bokuto and the dark-haired guy gave you a disapproving look for taking the bait. You didn’t know how damaged your face would be after this night, but you were determined to just get it over with. The way they described Gia was definitely intimidating and you still didn’t let it faze you.

Iwaizumi later came to your side with a bandaid on his cheek after they also bandaged his bloody knuckles and the first thing he said when he came close already annoyed you. “You’re being stupid for this.”

 _You’re one to talk_. “Says you.”

Kuroo and Becca found silence at the tension between you and Iwaizumi as the guy stared down at you with wrath in his eyes. What was he mad about? That you disrespected him in front of his friends? That you went on a ‘date’ with Tobio? That you challenged Gi into a fight?

Perhaps it was all of it combined.

“I’m not done with you after this,” he warned under his breath—a clear threat which you didn’t know how to take.

But that wasn’t important for now. The fight was about to begin and you climbed into the octagon with Gia giving you a taunting smirk. You tightened your black MMA gloves around your wrist with your teeth as the announcer said whatever introduction they had to say to hype up the audience. There was no denying that Gi had the crowd on her side and when the fight began, you two were circling each other cautiously.

You could have seen her teeth if not for her mouthpiece but the grin on her face was very clearly displayed to ridicule you. “I bet you punch like a little girl.”

“I _show_ , I don’t talk,” you muttered through gritted teeth before successfully sending a straight punch to her jaw.

Her mouth parted in surprise after the hit made it to her face and she got pretty aggressive by performing a side kick to your head. You barely avoided the strike by blocking it with your forearm as it caused you to stumble. The mere 3 seconds of you losing your balance was enough for her to send a combo attack that were mostly aimed at your face.

It wasn’t until you started to taste blood on the corner of your lip that the referee separated you two. “Cheap shot!” you angrily complained.

 _Shit_. You were furious. Enraged. Was this how underground fighters felt when they faced off a rival? You wanted nothing but to retaliate back even if the girl was making fun of you. The feeling, the intensity, the high spirits—they all gave you the sense of thrill that you unexpectedly liked. It led you to focus on the opponent in front of you as you strategized your next move. You remembered the main attacks that you were taught during your training and how you had to aim for the soft spots: eyes, nose, ears, and jaw. You chose the nose by striking it with a forceful jab, sending a left hook to her jaw, and performing a roundhouse kick at the perfect timing.

“ _Oooh! Got Gia stumbling to the side. That hurts!_ ” the mc’s voice echoed through the warehouse.

You momentarily caught sight of Iwaizumi whose eyes sparked in complete surprise. He didn’t grin like the rest of his friends did but he was undoubtedly impressed to know that you could brawl.

Unfortunately, the minute of distraction gave your opponent the chance to tackle you into a two-handed choke from behind. Your whole body hit the cage with your cheek pressed against the metal as the girl put you on headlock. You breathed heavily against the cage while trying to jerk your foot backwards but she slammed you to the ground and kept her arms around your neck with her body resting opposite yours.

“ _Woah, woah! Miss Gi’s going in for the Anaconda choke!_ ”

Your chest heaved from the tight compression on your windpipe and you did your utmost effort to peel her arm off you, but the girl was ruthless enough to send a couple of punches to your head.

God, they hurt like hell.

Your eyes were staring out at the white spotlight as you lacked less and less oxygen with each minute. It felt as if time was slowing down and you were thrashing around in pain—at that moment, you could hear Iwaizumi’s voice calling out to you.

“Princess, tap out. Just tap out!” you heard his desperate yells. “Fucking tap it out! Gi, let her go!”

You were getting suffocated but the girl was loving the sight of your reddened face. “Aww, too bad. You’re gonna lose.”

“I-It’s… not… over,” you barely responded, throwing your fist to her cheek.

She placed more pressure on your neck and grunted. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sucking Iwa’s dick tonight and I’ll make you watch every second of it.”

You recalled one specific move from your training on what to do when you were enveloped into a chokehold and how the certain grappling technique could actually be turned around with just enough strength. You did all of your will to push your feet against the ground and twisted your hip until you were able to break free. You could hear cheers getting louder as a very surprised Gia stayed on the ground while you climbed on top of her, locking your knees around her waist, and throwing a couple of punches to her face.

“I don’t share,” you spat, looping your arm around her nape while compressing your forearm on her throat. You tightened the submission by resting your weight further down on her neck while simultaneously using your shin to restrain any movements from her thighs. You learned this technique so many times before that it was already easy for you to do.

“ _Looks like Y/N’s doing an Ezekiel!_ ”

And with a tap on your back, the fight was over.


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

You didn’t wish to show up at work after the fight night, but you still found yourself stationed behind the desk and hoped that the time would pass by quick enough so you could go home and take a full rest. Your body was still sore and you had bruises on your jaw that you were immensely bothered with—the last thing you wanted to do was to greet people with purplish marks on your face. Luckily, there weren’t many people in the training studio today and you still haven’t spoken to Iwaizumi since the moment you came to work this morning.

He didn’t speak a word, either. He simply went ahead to teach his students while barely acknowledging your existence. You two avoided talking to each other despite him dropping you off at your apartment last night, treating your wound, and surprisingly not staying to do _more_. He was upset at you for his owns reasons just as you were upset with him for your own reasons, too. It was plain confusing to see him caring for you one minute and then go back to being completely dismissive of you the next. You knew he felt nothing for you more than the physical aspect of this ‘relationship’, but you were hoping that he could prove you otherwise.

Hajime Iwaizumi was truly the hardest case to ever crack.

“Gosh, I feel so ugly,” you groaned, looking at the bruise on the corner of your mouth through your compact mirror. It was 4pm and you were just waiting for the time to pass so you could finish up for the day.

Oikawa, who was comfortably seated next to you from behind the desk, suddenly sang, “ _Shawty a ‘lil baddie_ ,” and then chuckled, “Man, I can’t believe I missed your fight! The guys have been talking about it. Everybody’s saying you and Iwa-chan can be a fighter couple.”

You were trying your best to act normal around the guy despite knowing that he was the dealer because you were yet to make any moves on him. Tobio was in the headquarters today to provide the necessary intel so you had no idea when Oikawa would be subject for an arrest warrant. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week.

“Where were you last night?” you casually asked, wincing as you tapped your bruise a little too harsh. _Probably doing some illegal shit_.

“Aren’t we talking about your fight last night?” he answered back, raising his brows up and down. “You freaky ma! Gia is one of the best female fighters in the club and you just kicked her ass. What are _you_?”

You tried to joke around. “An assassin trained to kill you.”

You didn’t even know where to begin. You remembered the expression that everyone had last night after you won the fight and it was clear how supremely shocked everyone was to see that you could fight. Some were impressed, some were curious, some were plainly surprised that Gia lost to a newcomer. You recalled how everyone told Iwaizumi that he got himself a ‘baddie’ and how he was very lucky. The guy, however, didn’t speak much and he didn’t even question how and where you learned your combative skills. It must have confused him, but also he seemed to just be extremely overwhelmed.

None of them questioned your skills initially because they were too surprised, but you had to clarify that you did get into mixed martial arts as a teen and was only performing the skills you retained.

Becca soon got out of the shower room after her training session and was now packing up on the bench before joining the conversation. “Well, damn you could be an assassin. I totally didn’t expect you could fight! I’d pay to see you beat Oikawa’s ass.”

“Shut up!” Tooru whined before nodding his chin over to Iwaizumi who was now making his way towards you. Just like you, the guy had a bruise on his face but it was covered by a small bandaid on his cheekbone. He was dressed in some black shorts and a plain white shirt that accentuated his toned chest. You didn’t miss the stern face he gave when he glanced at you before looking at Becca and Oikawa.

“Oikawa, get the fuck outta here,” he merely said. “I’m closing the studio early. I don’t have any students left to train. Becca, you can leave too.”

You looked up at him, confused. “What about the walk-ins?”

Iwaizumi walked away with a straight face and picked up the mitts while placing them on the corner. “I said I’m closing the dojo and you’re staying here with me.”

You caught the playful looks that Becca and Oikawa sent each other and Tooru purposely pressed his tongue on his cheek while jerking his fist on the other side—you realized that he was mimicking a blowjob. _For fuck’s sake_. You rolled your eyes.

“Okay, then,” Becca giggled, hastily ushering Oikawa out of the gym despite the latter’s cries of wanting to join the threesome. You would have laughed, but the current atmosphere between you and Iwaizumi prevented you from doing so.

You decided to stay silent and simply watch Iwaizumi as he did, in fact, close the dojo but kept the music turned on. The song _[Red Room](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2MJdgSby3DtSS7bUJx2cly%3Fsi%3DEgf6IHihSo-CM8kX4ZN0yA&t=ZjJiYWViNGY1NjEzODAwOGZhODMzMzU4ZjJkNDUzYzk3NTlhZGVjOSxhMjljNDgwOGIzOTUwMGQ1ZTJlYTM5OTQ2MTEzMjVjODBjY2IzM2Ey&ts=1611582203)_ echoed through the walls of the training studio as he walked closer to you and gestured for you to get up. It was crazy how nervous you were feeling because you didn’t know what business he was up to this time. He never looked at you in the eyes nor did he soften his expression at the slightest and that made it worse—he could be plotting some hardcore shit in his head.

“What, now?” you asked, sighing despite the intensity of your heartbeat. “I gotta go home.”

His eyes found yours with a strict gaze. “You still have an hour left for your shift. Get in the boxing ring with me, I’ll teach you something. C’mon.” He gestured his head over to the boxing ring and offered his hand out to you.

Were you dumb for taking it? Because you did hold his hand as you two walked towards the boxing ring. You wore nothing but yoga pants and a black tank top which allowed you to move comfortably when you climbed inside the ring. And just when you were about to ask what he wanted to do, you were surprised when Iwaizumi suddenly clinched and grappled you to the ground for a submission.

“What the fuck!” you yelled, falling to the padded floor on your side while he tried gripping your waist with his arms. You tried to jerk your foot against his leg but he was trying to lock you under him. “Are you crazy—Hajime!”

He sat you up and shifted behind you, placing his feet on the distance between your legs before he compressed your neck with his forearms. The strangling felt tighter even as you tried to break free from the painful submission but your legs were restrained against his and you were desperately trying to peel his arms around your neck. His mouth was on your ear as he hissed, “You gonna explain how you learned how to fucking fight? Try to get away from this Rear Naked choke and show me how tough you are.”

He was fucking crazy for this. Literally. Grappling you into a submission just to challenge your strength and see how good you actually were at fighting? Absolutely deranged. You elbowed his chest but he was far too strong to even be shaken off. “G-Get the fuck off me,” you struggled, pushing your feet against the pad to slide backwards to no avail. “You’re not the only one who had MMA classes as a child. That’s how I learned how to fight.”

He scoffed, tightening his hold against your neck. “Yeah, right then get away from this. You like things from the rear, right?”

You grunted and used your strength to reach for his nape before kicking his knee, using the advantage to finally get away from his grip but he wrestled you again. This time, your chest was pressed against the padded floor while his arm was trying to loop itself around your neck for a guillotine. “You’re so fucking aggressive!”

Iwaizumi displayed a scowl with his lips inches from your ears. “Did you let Kageyama fuck you?” He grabbed your hand and placed an arm under your pit to strengthen his choke. “Did he fuck you good like I did?”

You were so tired of this. You were so goddamn exhausted of him being extremely possessive but wouldn’t even clear out his real feelings for you. He’d get jealous very easily but wouldn’t let you feel the same. How damn stupid was that? He needed to get a reality check before he could go around claiming somebody. He wasn’t a freaking god and you weren’t an object that he could just play around with.

“I’m so fed up with your bullshit, Hajime,” you muttered through gritted teeth. Because you were frustrated, you gathered the strength to roll on your hips and break away from his tight hold, only to return the favor by climbing on top of him and tightly grabbing his shirt for a cross-collared choke. His eyes widened at your choice of submission and he tried to sit up but you slammed his back against the padded floor.

His mouth curved into a scoff as he watched your intense gaze. It seemed that he enjoyed the fact that you were getting angrier by his taunting. He clearly didn’t expect that you were going to fight back and yet, he liked it. He liked it so much that he sat up to give you a tender kiss on the lips. _No_. Not this again. You pinned him back and adjusted your weight from above him by pressing your lower body down his crotch. “My princess knows how to fight like a bitch, huh. Is that why you’re getting brave at hopping on someone else’s dick?”

“Don’t call me that,” you argued, breathing heavy due to the amount of strength it took to keep him down. “I didn’t sleep with Tobio, but what’s it to you? You said we weren’t together! Just admit it if you like me instead of beating around the bush. Don’t give me mixed signals, don’t fucking toy me around!”

Jesus, you were irate. He purposely riled you up to see you like this. It was his plan all along because now you couldn’t control the anger that you felt when he was deeply chuckling at you like your words carried no effect on him. “Why do my feelings matter so much to you? Are you gonna cry like a little girl if I don’t tell you how I feel?”

You held your breath and frowned. “Let’s see who’s gonna cry if I leave your ass.”

For a brief moment, Iwaizumi’s olive green eyes widened in panic that later shifted into irritation. Your threat hit him harder than you thought. “You’re not leaving.”

 _There you go_. You finally hit the right nerve. This man, no matter how much of an asshole he was, was surprisingly scared of losing you. He was afraid of seeing you leave him for another guy because it would hurt his precious pride. The sad thing was, you were scared too.

How hopeless.

You were frightened by the thought that one day, everything you had with Iwaizumi would be gone to waste before it even progressed. After he found out the truth, after he realized who you really were underneath your undercover role—the thought of it was scary. You had no idea how he was going to react on it but you were definitely sure that he wouldn’t forgive you. He could even possibly hate your whole existence.

“You’re mine,” he whispered, shifting to a softer hold before he leaned in to catch your lips to accommodate his. He sat up and locked his arm on your waist while your own arms were wrapped around his neck with the kiss deepening until his tongue was rolling against yours. You moaned from the kiss and placed your palms around his neck as he had his hands squeezing your bum. You liked him so much, so much that you found it ridiculous. Did he like you the same? Fuck, you couldn’t even tell. But when he pulled away to meet your eyes, he was spilling more and more of his inner feelings. “You can’t fucking leave my side. Don’t even try.”

“Hajime,” you spoke, feeling his kisses on the bruises on your jaw. He guided your hip to move above his crotch and you only realized then that he had a bulge pressed directly on your clothed groin. You moaned from the pleasuring feeling of his length growing against yours as you moved into a better rhythm that allowed his covered shaft to rub directly between your folds. In a span of a few seconds, his softness had once again turned into roughness. Somehow, you delighted at the sight of a rough Hajime returning back to you.

He was yours.

“That’s it, move on my dick like a whore,” he smugly spoke in a low voice. “You think you can fuck me better than all the other hot girls I had before?”

Oh, he was trying to infuriate you again because it was working. “What?” you asked, pulling his hair back.

He grinned at your roughness. “Are you upset? My little whore isn’t the first girl who took this cock.”

“I know that!” you hissed, releasing his hair but he took the chance to pull yours in return. His eyes burned with lust while your brows were creased from the slight pain. You swatted his hand away and forcefully grabbed both of his wrist. “Don’t touch me.”

You harshly tackled him back against the floor and pinned his wrists on both sides to make him helpless. It was quite funny to see Iwaizumi being the subject of the same treatment that you were normally receiving. “I’ll touch you how I want. I own you.”

“You don’t own me,” you countered just as your eyes caught sight of the discarded red handwraps near you. You reached for the object while Iwaizumi looked at you in total confusion before you sat back on top of him. His bulge was popping on his garment and was protruding against the wetness on your underwear—the feeling almost earned another sexually frustrated moan out of you. “You can’t own me unless you’re actually dating me. That’s how it works. If you wanna be with me, date me. Be loyal to me.”

He sent you a puzzled look as he tried to sit up but you pressed on him and grabbed his wrists together. “Princess, what the hell are you—” His wrists found themselves sticking together as you created a tight knot and secured it enough that he had his hands tied together above his head.

 _Fuck_. He was so hot. The way he glared at you, the way his triceps were flexing, the way his lips were parted into a frown. You couldn’t help but let out an evil chuckle when you looked down at him in absolute mockery. “How does it feel to be a sub for once, you fucking manwhore?”

Iwaizumi was aggravated by your degradation and your audacity to tie his wrists together but this whole thing only ignited something _more_ out of you two. “The fuck did you call me?”

“A manwhore.” You snickered, palms pressed flat to restrict his forearms from moving. “You like that? I bet you fucking like that. Can’t even last a day without having this pussy, you pathetic son of a bitch.”

He clenched his jaws and did an effort to grab you but you strictly kept his tied wrists above his head with a sneer. The plain sight of Iwaizumi underneath you was enough to cause sensual flames inside your veins. With this, you returned to move your hips to meet the hardened outline of his thick cock under his garment and parted your lips after a rush of pleasure filled your body. Iwaizumi’s eyes glinted of both frustration and arousal as you used his body to achieve your own sexual gratification. He no longer tried to resist because he was loving the feeling of your stretched pussy lips grazing against his length in a faster pace.

“Shit. You’re so hot,” he grunted through his clenched jaws. “Show me your tits, baby.”

You bit your lip and continued rolling your hips on top of him. Your breaths were coming out staggered as the pleasure was making your walls ache. “Why should I?”

“Because I fucking said so, slut—”

You throttled his neck just like how he did to you last time. “Ask nicely,” you growled, choking him to your satisfaction. The dominance you were having on him gave you a new form of confidence.

Iwaizumi bitterly grinned at your bravery to control him this way but his pride won him over because he _never_ did ask nicely. Instead, he gave you more threats. “If my hands aren’t tied, you’d be destroyed by now.”

Hell, his sexy threats only made you hump faster on his dick until you were succesful at emitting a guttural moan from him. It felt like you were going to reach your climax too but wanted your man to go first. You never thought you’d ever have the opportunity to control him like this and you felt absolutely good about yourself. “Cum for me, Haji. Be a good boy.”

His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth was releasing a series of raspy moans—you pressed your center against him more aggressively as you chased your orgasm until you felt the wetness on his shorts meeting your own.

“Fuck,” he cussed with you falling on top of him in complete exhaustion. You two tried to catch your breaths, all while you gave him a soft kiss on the lips before you untied his hands. “You made me bust a nut.”

Chuckling, you pulled him up and cupped his cheeks. “That was fun, daddy,” you said, letting him know that he was still the one in charge in bed and that this little roleplay was just a one-time thing.

The man, as satisfied as you, easily carried you when he got up and climbed out of the ring. “Shower with me.”

* * *

You found yourself in one of the shower rooms bathing with Hajime after your steamy boxing ring moment and he was staring at your face while you scrubbed his chest with the liquid soap.

“What?” you asked, running you palm above his shoulders down to his tiger tattoo. The sound of the shower engulfed the room as you two stood naked in front of each other. Water was dripping on your body like rainwater and you lived for the domestic feeling of showering together like a real couple.

He shook his head while in deep thought and soon pulled you by the waist. “Are labels really that important to you?”

“I mean,” you hesitated, moving your slippery palms on his toned abs. “Don’t every girl feel the same way? It gives us an assurance that we mean more than just a casual partner.”

Iwaizumi studied your emotions closely. “So, you wanna date me for real?”

 _What kind of question_ … “I do.”

A small but genuine smile later spread across his face and you couldn’t ever describe the way your heart fluttered at the sight of it. It seemed that the switch to Hajime has turned off because he was now being soft and affectionate. You didn’t know where this conversation would lead to but he planted a quick peck on your lips before setting a loving gaze on you. “I don’t know how to deal with whatever I’m feeling right now but if that’s how you want it, fine. Commit yourself to me and I’ll do the same to you.”

He was making this sound like you were the one who slept around, but more importantly, you couldn’t believe that Hajime Iwaizumi just proposed the idea at all. “Does that mean I’m officially taken now?”

“Mhm.” He hummed in agreement, moving closer to the shower head to rinse the suds off his chest. His playful hand made it to your waist for a tight grip. “But I don’t want my girlfriend to be doing reckless fights again.”

You giggled as the word ‘girlfriend’ came out of his lips. How, just how did he make you this happy? God, you couldn’t wrap your mind around it. It was sudden and rash, but heck, that didn’t matter. What mattered was how this man finally gave you a reason to stay. “Tough luck. I was a black belter in high school.”

Despite how good it was to finally settle on a relationship with him, deep down it felt like he only did this after you threatened him that you would leave. Did he really take your words seriously? Was he truly more frightened that you were going to leave him than what you initially thought?

Deep inside, you knew he only wanted to ‘date’ you so he’d have more claim over you. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing.

You could feel him twisting your hip so you could face the wall while pressing a kiss on your neck—your leg was raised on his hand and you held on to the wall for support. It didn’t take long until his throbbing tip was positioned at your entrance.

“You owe me a quick one, beautiful.”

* * *

The next 3 days of being in a new relationship with Iwaizumi was unexpectedly better than you imagined. Aside from the sleepovers he spent in your apartment, he also took you out to a dinner date while claiming that he didn’t how dating actually worked but thought it was a good start. It was nice to see him trying and it gave you enough contentment in your heart that he was still capable of doing the most to make you stay with him.

Last night, you two even spent the whole night talking about personal stuff and he admitted to you how he only dated two girls before he moved to America where he became less into commitment. Equally, you told him about your mistrust with men because of how your ex cheated on you which was also why you wanted to know your position in this relationship before he made it official. He didn’t say much about your previous experience with your ex and it wasn’t like you rushed him into dating you—it was his own choice to ask you out even if he was honest enough to tell you that he wasn’t sure how deep he really felt for you, all he knew was that he wanted you to never leave his side.

Maybe the bliss you felt in your heart reflected through your face because Keiji was fast enough to notice your expression and tease you about it. “What are you daydreaming about?”

He was typing on his laptop while seated across you in your usual meeting place at the headquarters. “I’m not daydreaming,” you denied, swiveling around the chair as you waited for Chief Director Matsuda and Tobio to arrive.

“You obviously are,” he insisted with a knowing smirk, peering at your face behind his glasses. “Love talks?”

 _Should I tell him?_ You trusted Akaashi and knew that he wouldn’t go around telling the whole neighborhood about it, anyway. The guy had too many detective work to even bother. “Would it be shocking to know I’m dating Hajime now?”

You watched how Keiji’s eyes widened in intrigue. “For real? I thought you just… used him?” he probed before awkwardly smiling like it was completely unexpected. “Either way, _damn_. Someone’s gonna be hurt.”

 _Huh?_ You cocked your head to side in curiosity. “Who—”

“What’s up?” Tobio came inside the room in his casual undercover clothes—jeans, white shirt, and a dark blue flannel. His hair was messily parted in the middle like he’d just recently combed his fingers through it. The guy casually sat next to you with his legs resting into a manspread. At his arrival, Keiji had turned awfully silent and Tobio looked confused. “Did I interrupt or what?”

You quickly shook your head and glanced at Keiji. “No, we were just waiting for you.”

Your partner shrugged and suddenly grabbed your hand as he examined your bruised knuckles. He ran his thumb on the purple areas before sending you a disapproving look. “You took the bait and showed your skills, you realize how stupid that is? You pulled some risky shit in there.”

You pulled your hand back in your defense. “You won’t call me stupid after seeing me fight and I’d do it again.”

“Might as well just blow your cover while you’re at it,” he countered. “I literally do all the fucking work while you’re out there sucking dick.”

 _What’s his problem?_ He was back at this bullshit again just when you thought he stopped meddling with your business. “You’re forgetting I was the one who gave you intel about Oikawa and you’re claiming that shit yours!”

“And what other intel have you gotten since? What happened to the fucking Evo? Right, you don’t know ‘cause you’re too busy playing house with another suspect,” he argued and you were dying to answer back after he just angered the shit out of you, but Chief Director Matsuda finally came inside the meeting room and apologized for being late. Apparently, he had to take care of another undercover operation targeted against drug dealers. The other team consisted of your colleagues Intelligence Agent Alisa, Cybercrime Detective Kenma, and Police Detective Yaku. Tobio was suddenly curious about the other team’s progress as if it was a competition. “How’d they do, Chief?”

Chief settled on his seat at the farthest part of the table. “They’re one step ahead of you guys.”

Clearly, he mentioned that to make you feel more competitive at cracking your own case. You decided to bring up the intel that Tobio had after breaking into Oikawa’s home. “When’s the warrant for Oikawa gonna be issued?”

“Soon.” He leaned back on his seat. “The SAT operation will happen tomorrow with the SWAT team. Officer Kageyema, I’ll have you deployed by then. Get your uniform ready.”

“Roger that,” the guy answered. “But Chief, there’s a party at his house tonight. I’ll be going there and try to sneak back into the room where I saw the evidences. I’m pretty sure he has a Kimber gun.”

 _There’s a party?_ Oh… Right, he tapped his phone. “I guess I’ll be there, too,” you added, looking up at Chief. “Should I help Tobio—”

The Chief Director waved his hand to dismiss it. “No, don’t risk blowing your cover. Have you gotten any intel from the primary suspect’s best friend?”

Your heartbeat quickened. “…No.”

 _Shit_. You felt awful that you were hiding the fact that you did see Oikawa’s text to Iwaizumi about the shipments and the cops being on the lookout. Once this information was out in the open, you were certain that Iwaizumi would be involved heavily and you weren’t prepared for it.

This was wrong. You were choosing to protect the man over your pledged duty and it was the first time in your life that you ever did this. You had always been the first one to figure out your last 2 assignments because you were known for being fast to provide intel and catch the culprit. However, this time around, a certain man was redirecting you away from your original path. What happened to you?

_I need more time. Please give me more time._

“Alright, you two are dismissed. You can leave Investigator Akaashi and I to discuss this case.”

* * *

“We’re so close,” Kageyama spoke like he didn’t just snap at you earlier. You two were walking along the hallways after the meeting. His tall figure towered over you and his military stance made him even more intimidating. “Can’t believe this undercover operation’s over after tomorrow.”

You were scared. You didn’t know what would happen once everything has been revealed because you recently just got together with Iwaizumi and now… _this_. You weren’t thinking much about the case lately and had only ever focused on what you had with Iwaizumi. You had completely forgotten that you lived two lives and not just one. You should be ashamed.

“You don’t look happy,” he pointed out to which you quickly denied.

“I _am_ glad,” you answered, almost in audibly. “Look, we’re still not gonna blow our covers until the suspect has been actually convicted, right? Even if Oikawa is taken into custody, we still have—”

“If you’re worried about Iwaizumi, he’s not gonna get involved if he’s not a criminal in the first place,” Tobio spoke coldly. “Do what you wanna do with him. Whether you blow your cover or not is up to you, but I’m gonna be doing my own duty. If I have to arrest him in front of you, I will.”

You fell silent after realizing that there would come a day where your identity would be exposed and you wouldn’t be able to hide it from Hajime forever. Had you really forgotten that you were supposed to be acting and that you weren’t really his gym receptionist turned girlfriend? Why did you let yourself catch feelings knowing that it would cause complications? So many questions filled your head.

“ _How’s my two undercover agents?_ ”

The two of you froze from your spot as soon as you saw the important person in front of you. Kageyama was quick to fix his posture and give him a military salute.

“Chief,” he spoke, later receiving a tap on the shoulder to acknowledge the formality.

You smiled at the man. “Hey, dad.”

Your father beamed at the two of you with a very proud expression on his face. It had been awhile since you saw your dad after being undercover and he seemed to have missed you a lot.

“Got undercover work tonight?” he casually inquired.

Both of you responded with a nod. “Yessir,” Tobio answered before looking at you. “Agent Y/N’s actually gonna go to the suspect’s party tonight.”

“With _you_ ,” you clarified. Your dad merely nodded because, frankly, despite having a high position in the PSIA, he wasn’t a very strict father to you. After your mom left, he had been doing his best not to give you a reason to rebel by letting you do what you wanted.

Your dad pointed this out when he brought up a specific topic he heard somewhere. “I’ve heard rumors that my daughter’s getting involved with one of the accused.” You were about to speak up but he immediately cleared his tone. “You’re free to see anyone you want, darling. Just make sure you’re choosing the right _man_ and that you’re not risking your job over it.”

You swallowed hard. Tobio knew that your father hit the right nerve.

“Of course, dad.”

* * *

“What’s on your mind?”

You spent the past hour being in absolute silence, legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist and your back pressed against the edge of the pool with [_Man of the Year_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4UtLXegebv7qNBF26nivhZ%3Fsi%3DzZSRXhxGR3K1oKq52U9oAQ&t=Mzk5NmI3ZWFmNWY4MTQ3ZWFlYWE2OTY0ZTc0ZTZlNmIxYjJiZjRlMyw5MzFkNWQzMDcxZDExNmE1OWJmOWIyZGRjNmJmZTIwYWU3NDNjNTc4&ts=1611654566) playing from inside Oikawa’s house. His friends were all on the poolside as usual, drinking and talking about whatever was interesting while you and your boyfriend decided to take a dip. He hummed on your neck, trailing kisses on your jawline before briefly meeting your lips with his. “Nothing,” you muttered, tightening your arms around his neck.

“Wanna drink?” he asked, lips pressed on your cheek. You pulled away to look at his gorgeous face while tracing the tattoo on his chest with your index finger.

“Later,” you merely replied. You were too in love with the feeling of him being completely yours and you never wanted it to change, but the sad fact was how these were all temporary and you were going to lose him one way or another. “Haji, if someone you love ever lied to you, are you gonna forgive them?”

His lips were stretched into a straight line. “Depends.” He then lifted your chin and made you look at his narrow olive green eyes. “Why, princess? Got something to say?”

You cleared your throat and hastily shook your head. “No. I’m just curious.”

“Mm?” He kissed you once more. “It depends what kinda lie, but I’m not easy to forgive,” he warned, lips brushing against yours as he spoke.

It felt as if your heart was going to burst from your chest. You decided to change the topic before he’d catch on. “Why did you move back to Japan?”

Iwaizumi traced the lining of your bikini bra with his thumb. “Why not? I’d never have met my hot girlfriend if I didn’t.”

“I’m serious,” you whined, running your hands on his toned chest and arms. “Like, what’s the real reason?”

You felt him pressing his forehead against yours before sinking you deeper into the water until only your heads were afloat. His eyes were intently at your face while he spoke, “Because I don’t wanna see the state my father’s in. I watched his health deteriorate for the past few years until he could no longer perform physical and cognitive abilities. You know how much it sucks to see the person who raised you in his deathbed? I’d rather stay far away than to remember the trauma it put me through.”

Your hand found its way to touch his cheek. “You should spend more time with him. But also, don’t you think it’s unreasonable to be mad at _all_ cops? I get it if you’re mad at the ones who unfairly beat up your dad, but…”

“You trying to defend them from me?” He pulled away as his face hardened. “You have no fucking idea what I had to witness, how they interrogated him, how every single one of them mocked him for sparing his life. That shit was inhuman.”

It was evident how angry Iwaizumi was becoming each second and you were beginning to feel frightened by it. Had you not brought it up, he never would have been enraged so you had to try and hug him in comfort. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I get you, Haji.”

His face relaxed as soon as he saw the hint of panic in your eyes. He then tightened his hold around you and kissed your temple. “It’s fine. Let’s not talk about it.”

And you stayed true to it. You no longer brought it up when you two got up from the pool and joined his circle of friends in their usual spot. Oikawa’s voice could be heard from a distance as he yelled for you two to join. Bokuto, surprisingly, only had one girl tonight and he seemed to be sharing her with Kuroo who sat in between. Becca was on Issei’s lap while Hanamaki was taking pot. Iwaizumi held your hand by the time you two finally reached them and he was immediately handed a red cup by Kuroo.

“Drink,” the guy told your boyfriend, grinning at him.

Iwaizumi drank from the cup and you were taken aback when he grabbed you by the nape and pressed his lips against yours, passing the liquor from his mouth to yours. The strong taste of vodka burned your throat as you gulped the liquor straight. “Good girl.”

“Damn,” you heard Oikawa say after you pulled away. “You fuckers are so hot together. Your sex life must be good as hell.”

“They’re still not letting you join,” Becca joked, watching your boyfriend pull you to sit on his lap. “Stop being a pervert, Oikawa.”

You chuckled while adjusting yourself on Iwaizumi’s lap. He had a hand placed on your thigh before he relaxed his back comfortably. Tonight may or may not be Oikawa’s last day to freedom. Sadly, you knew you were going to miss being around this circle despite living a completely different world from them outside your undercover role—if you weren’t an undercover agent, you were certain that you would have been really happy to be a part of them.

“That fight with Gi was fuckin’ dope,” Hanamaki started, blowing a puff of smoke from his mouth. “I didn’t think you were gonna pull an Ezekiel on her.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement as he propped his elbows on his thighs. “You look like you’ve fought before.”

You tried to laugh it off to hide the anxiety building on your throat. It was a stupid move and perhaps Tobio was right, you shouldn’t have shown your skills because now they were probably really skeptical about you. You couldn’t blame them because who on Earth could pull those moves unless they were trained?

Iwaizumi kissed your shoulder and answered for you. “She did MMA as a teen,” he paused, placing an arm tighter around your waist. “Right, princess?”

You nodded without hesitation. He remembered what you told him earlier. “Yeah, I just—it’s mainly kickboxing. Muscle memory, I guess.”

“Well, that’s cool as fuck.” Bokuto simpered before drinking from his own cup—his hand travelling on his girl’s thigh. “Maybe you should start doing fights regularly, too.”

Oikawa raised his hand like a school boy. “I volunteer to be your next opponent. I ain’t ever let a _chica_ wrestle me to bed but you’re an exception.”

Iwaizumi shifted from his seat and flicked him off. “You’ll catch this fist.”

“You’re so selfish, Iwa-chan!”

“She’s mine. Find someone else.”

“Yo, Kageyama’s here!”

At the mention of the guy’s name, your heart sped up as you turned around to see Tobio who was still in his earlier clothes walking closer to where everyone was. Bokuto and Kuroo were fast to greet him with a handshake while Issei and Becca offered him a drink. You noticed Oikawa cautiously glancing at Iwaizumi and the latter looked at Tobio with great intent.

“Do you want anything? Booze? Girls?” Hanamaki offered jokingly.

Tobio, however, was gazing at you with an expression that you couldn’t read. “Nah, I’m fine.”

You heard Iwaizumi’s snort before sitting straight with a tight hand on your hip. He was surely showing him that you were his property.

“You sure?” Iwaizumi taunted. “You can choose any girl you want here. Just not my _girlfriend_.”

 _Fuck_.

Almost everyone’s eyes widened after Iwaizumi spilled your relationship out in the open. Even Oikawa spit his drink out of pure surprise while Hanamaki coughed out the smoke he was inhaling. It must have been _really_ shocking to know that Iwaizumi, who was never into relationships, had finally settled for someone.

But more importantly, you didn’t miss how Tobio took a hard swallow while suppressing whatever he was feeling inside. It wasn’t going to be good. “She’s your girlfriend now?” he huffed, glancing at you with restrained anger. “That’s interesting.”

There was a staring contest going on between you and your undercover partner but you chose not to say anything and risk blowing your cover.

Iwaizumi cut the gaze you had for the guy by tilting your chin to kiss you softly on the lips. He pulled away only to look back at Tobio with the corner of his mouth twisting into a smirk. At this point, you were about to lose your mind from the tension that was building in the air so you got up from Iwaizumi’s lap, took the towel on the table to cover your body, and then asked your boyfriend to come.

“Let’s go somewhere private,” you said to him, only because you knew it’d be bad to have Hajime and Tobio in the same place. You only worried for your partner because you were certain that either one of them might incite a fight against each other.

Iwaizumi got up at once and held your hand, not before his friends teased you both to use protection and not give them a ‘little Iwaizumi’ within the next 9 months.

* * *

“Mm—fuck, deeper.”

You hollowed your cheek and sunk your boyfriend’s shaft inside your mouth until it hit the back of your throat. Soon enough, you let your tongue graze on his hardened member before you kissed his swollen tip and batted your lashes while doing so. He was all hot and messy as he sat on the small couch inside Oikawa’s red-lit bedroom. The guy was running his hand through his hair with his lustful eyes watching how good you were sucking him.

You replaced your mouth by letting your hand do the job, spitting on his dick to allow more lubrication when you pumped him faster. Suddenly, Iwaizumi’s palm met your cheek with a slap and your pupils have dilated in surprise.

“You think I forgot how you called me a manwhore?” he spoke in a low voice—strict eyes digging into you before he sent another smack. The slap stung a little but it somehow added to the pleasure that you were feeling. “Who’s the whore now?”

“I-I am,” you answered obediently, allowing your tongue to swirl around his cock. You hummed when you put half of him back inside your warm mouth while using your hand to jerk off the lower half.

Your boyfriend displayed an evil grin as he placed his hands behind his head to enjoy the view. “You really let me fuck you twice a day.”

He clearly enjoyed what he was seeing, especially when you released him from your mouth and placed his length between your chest. You squeezed your tits together while keeping his cock in between and slid them up and down. Iwaizumi let out the sexiest moan, later putting a hand on your cheek and his thumb on your mouth.

“You’re the prettiest damn girl I ever met,” he said just as you tilted your head so your hair could sway to the left. “I mean it. You drive me so fucking crazy.”

His words made your lips form a smile but you knew somehow that he may just be talking out of his dick. “You only say that because I’m doing something for you,” you noted, feeling his cock penetrating your cleavage as you moved.

Iwaizumi suddenly pulled you up and made you turn around. You never fully noticed that there was a mirror adjacent to the couch and he let you sit on his cock, watching your mouth parting open as soon as he fully entered you. Despite the position, _he_ was still the one in control because he thrusted in and out of you on his own pace while holding your hips tight. “Watch yourself in the mirror when I’m fucking you and see how hot you are.”

“A-Aaah, H-Haji—” you whimpered, hands resting on your thighs as he made you twerk on his cock at a rapid pace. Your breasts bounced at each slam and you saw the provocative expression on your face while he was pounding into you. You saw his hand on the reflection and how he reached to cup your boob with a tight squeeze. This all felt like watching a sex tape, with you and him, and it drove you insane. You never thought that watching yourself being fucked could be _this_ good.

The night continued with more moans and whimpers and thrusts—he was surprisingly less rough, albeit still vulgar with his words. The amount of pleasure that you two shared throughout your love making gave you a new sense of confidence about yourself and just how good you felt around him.

This was what he wanted. For you to know that you couldn’t find this feeling from anyone else but him because your heart, mind, and body would seek him out without escape. He had you imprisoned in his own spell and this realization hit something else along the way.

This wasn’t forever.

Tomorrow, next week, next month. Things could drastically change and there’d be nothing you could do about it. This wasn’t your _real_ life.

After the amazing sex you’ve had, you stayed hugging Iwaizumi while feeling a heavy weight on your heart. He could feel something was weird about you and it made him caress your cheek gently. “All good, princess?”

“I forget who I am when I’m with you.” You sighed, resting your head on his shoulder while he tightened the hug. The vibration of his heart could be felt against your chest. “I’m so scared to lose you one day.”

He took a deep breath with his hand tracing your back.

“Me, too.”


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

“Hajime, where are we heading to?”

Iwaizumi tightened his hold on your thigh while his other hand was on the steering wheel. Because today wasn’t ‘work’ day for you, he wanted to go to some place but didn’t fully tell you where. All he ever mentioned was for you to get in his car, not knowing that he’d be driving for the next 15 minutes. You were a little anxious that he might be heading to Oikawa’s home, but the route he was taking was somehow not in the direction of his best friend’s residence.

You’ve just been on edge for the whole day because you knew that the SWAT would be coming to Oikawa’s house today to conduct an arrest warrant and Tobio was deployed to be one of the officers who would be part of the operation. He’d have his balaclava on so his face wouldn’t be fully recognized but you were still scared that Oikawa might be able to identify him in some way. Hopefully not.

“Here,” Iwaizumi spoke, carefully steering his car to park on the side of the road. You wondered what he was here for in a sunny afternoon—the Mexican restaurant? The tattoo shop? The flower boutique?

When you got out of his car, he grabbed your hand and walked with you towards the second one. _Tattoo shop it is_. You found it random that he decided to visit the place today, but then again, this was better than him visiting Tooru at the worst time. “You’re gonna get a new one?” you softly asked.

He nodded, “Yeah, just a quick one.” Then he entered the tattoo parlor where you could see art graffitis and neon lights inside. The place smelled of chocolate-flavored smoke which you assumed came from the Juul. You two were then greeted by a guy with bowled grey hair and dark tips. He also had a bunch of tattoos on his arm and on his neck and he had an e-cigarette in his mouth when he came to give your boyfriend a handshake. “What’s up, bro?”

“Hey.” The guy patted Iwaizumi’s back before noticing you with a nod of acknowledgment. “New lady friend?”

You offered a small smile before Iwaizumi held you by the waist and introduced you. “Yeah, this is my girlfriend,” he answered before looking at you. “Princess, this is my friend Kita. He does all our tattoos.”

The guy was quick to give you a handshake. “Shinsuke Kita. Pleasure to meet you,” he greeted. “Never thought I’d see the day Iwa’s gonna introduce a girlfriend.”

“Tell me about it,” you merely responded, chuckling with the guy while Iwaizumi had a lopsided grin on his face. Your boyfriend dragged you with him further inside the tattoo shop and you were amazed at the vibrant spray painted art on the walls. Iwaizumi later sat on the recliner chair with you on his side, holding your hand as the tattoo artist prepared his stuff. You decided to ask your boyfriend what he was planning to get this time. “What design are you getting, baby?”

He excitedly pointed to his left forearm and gestured for an ‘S’ shape above it. “A snake. I thought it was cool when I saw Kita’s design. Imagine when I punch someone and I get to see the tattoo on my forearm every single time.”

Kita snickered at the underground fighter’s words before he sat on the other side and placed Iwaizumi’s left arm on the armrest. “This is his third tattoo with me. I did the tiger one and the Kanji on his rib.”

“Getting one on my back soon,” Iwaizumi added, looking over at you. “You help me find which design I should get.”

You squeezed his hand as soon as you heard the whirring of the equipment. “Maybe a dragon?”

He didn’t even wince as soon as Kita started pricking his skin with the needle, inking the outline slowly but precisely and wiping the faint blood that was coming out of his skin. _Damn_ , it looked like it hurt a lot. “Dragon, why?”

You shrugged, feeling him intertwining his hand with yours. “Just a random suggestion ‘cause I feel like it’ll look good on your back. And, um, does it—” you pointed to his arm that was serving as Kita’s art canvas. “—hurt? It looks like it stings.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I get my nose, jaw, and ribs broken every week and you ask me if a small needle hurts me?”

“I mean, it could!” You pouted, watching Kita smile at your conversation with your significant other.

“You should get one to see what it’s like,” the tattoo artist plainly suggested but it seemed to have given your boyfriend an idea because his eyes lit up before he shook your hand encouragingly.

Iwaizumi even grinned in excitement. “Yeah, princess. You should get one. It doesn’t hurt much and I can do it for you.”

 _He’ll what now?_ “You know how to do it?”

Kita was the one who answered for you as he took a pause from his work while pointing to a small skull design on his wrist. “He did this sick art on me. You can trust him.”

You were somehow amazed at the new information. You had no idea Iwaizumi could even do tattoos but it only added to the list of things that you find most attractive about him. The list was actually pretty long but generally, you liked seeing his rare genuine smile, you liked how handsome he was despite the bruises he’d constantly get on his face, you liked how amazing he was in his chosen fighting style, and simply, you liked the affection he was giving you. He could be possessive and hot-headed, but he could also be caring and protective. Not a lot of people in this world were exactly like Hajime Iwaizumi. He was one of a kind—a very beautiful package. Anyone would be lucky to date him.

You didn’t think that anyone would ever show you the same amount of attention, desire, and attachment the way he did and these facts were exactly what made you extremely intoxicated by him. Never did a man want you so much that they couldn’t get enough of you, not even your ex who was fast to look at someone else’s way despite the dedication you gave him. Even if Iwaizumi did look at other girls, his mere decision of wanting to commit himself to you was enough to fill the contentment you ever wanted from him.

From a relationship that started as predominantly physical, it was nice to see some progress with the fact that you two also found interest in each other more than just what you shared in bed. He was addicted with you as you were with him. It might sound crazy to others, but you were feeling a sense of belongingness when you were with him.

“What?” he asked, his eyes gleaming as he cut you out of trance by kissing your hand. “You’re starin’ at me like you’re in love.”

You really were.

And that was the saddest part of it all.

“I wasn’t staring,” you replied, looking away with a couple of blinks. It must have been a pain in the ass for Kita to deal with your PDA, however Iwaizumi still leaned in to peck your lips softly. He even smiled after doing so before leaning back on his chair. At that moment, the butterflies in your stomach went unbelievably wild. Why couldn’t you just have this forever? Forget everything else and just have the two of you living in this world—no pretending, no secrets, just your raw and pure selves.

You silently hoped that there was a way to alter your reality where Iwaizumi could still be yours despite the complicated situation you were in.

His tattoo, or the art as Kita called it, was done after almost 2 hours. It was one of the longest hours in your life but you were happy to be in the moment and spend time with the person you wanted to be with. It took a lot of convincing until you did agree to get a tattoo for yourself. The spontaneity wasn’t something you made a big deal about, it was the fact that you were going to have a permanent ink on your skin for the first time in your life. You specifically requested to have it in a place where it wouldn’t be seen, so Iwaizumi had the ‘brilliant’ idea to have it on your right hip.

He claimed that your hips were his favorite part of your body because he loved holding on to them when he was making love with you and he said that he was going to kiss the tattooed part every single day once it healed. Sweet, but it also gave you a tiny bit of heartache knowing that the tattoo may be permanent but the connection with the person who did it was likely temporary.

Still, he had you stripped off to just your shirt and underwear as he did the tattoo on your hip. He didn’t tell you what he was going to put and simply asked you to trust him. “Of course, I trust you,” was your answer that he was satisfied to hear. He also assured that it wasn’t going to be a complicated tattoo, but just something simple that could remind you of him.

The prick you felt on your skin felt the same with the tiny pricks you had in your heart. You were here right now with him having your skin tattooed while Tobio must already be at Oikawa’s house together with the SWAT team to make the lawful arrest. You were ordered to keep Iwaizumi distracted during the operation as there was a possibility that Tooru might escape with his help, but it seemed like a far-fetched idea because your lover had not received one phone call or even a text from his best friend.

But then again, this could be your last day with Hajime.

“It’s done,” Iwaizumi announced, looking very proud of his work. You gave it a peek only to see the word ‘𝖕𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖊𝖘𝖘’ inked on your skin in a small but still noticeable size. You suppressed a chuckle after seeing the tattoo because it was as Iwaizumi as it could get and you should have expected it.

You gave him a light peck on the lips in gratitude for his work. “I like it. Thank you.”

* * *

At 2pm, you still hadn’t heard back from Kageyama to know whatever happened with the SAT operation but Iwaizumi decided to take a visit to the gym that afternoon to check Hanamaki and Issei who were the appointed trainers for the day. There were hardly any trainees when you came, just a kid and a teen, so you were able to chitchat with Becca and Issei by the reception area. As expected, the two brought up last night’s party and how you and Iwaizumi left and never came back to the poolside.

“Oikawa was so funny last night. You guys totally missed it,” Becca claimed, leaning on the desk with an elbow propped.

Issei countered his girlfriend’s claim. “Nah, they didn’t miss much. Oikawa’s just being annoying as usual.”

You chuckled while Iwaizumi affectionately held you from behind as you leaned your head on his cheek. “Haji didn’t wanna go back.”

Becca watched how Iwaizumi’s lips formed a naughty grin and she made sure to point something out. “I swear to god, Hajime. If you get her pregnant, I’ll kill you.”

“I’m actually surprised she still isn’t pregnant at this point,” your boyfriend joked before you punched his arm. That was way too much information and you were slightly embarrassed.

You decided to make a clarification out of his statement. “I’m on the pill, Becca.”

The girl was adamant on giving sex ed, it seemed. “You should know that birth control pills are like, only 90% effective and there’s still a chance of you getting pregnant, _especially_ since you guys fuck each other every single day.”

_Not every day!_

The guys were quite amused at Becca’s advices because, well, men were men. But you sincerely took her advice with kindness knowing that she did make sense. “I know. Tell Haji to work on his pull out game,” you replied in good humor.

While the conversation was going on, it took you by utter surprise when a certain brown-haired guy came barging inside the dojo with a visibly frustrated face. Your heart felt like it was going to explode from the rapidity of its beat. It must have been close to 180bpm.

“What’s up?” Hanamaki greeted the guy as he, too, joined you guys in the reception area.

You held Iwaizumi’s arm tightly around your waist after seeing Oikawa. Why? What? How? Just how was he in here when he should’ve been detained? What exactly happened in the operation?

God, you were tremendously nervous that you had to restrain your breathing.

“Guess what the fuck just happened,” Tooru spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes filled with rage. “SWAT came into my fucking house, searched through every damn corner to confiscate the guns, but they couldn’t fucking arrest me ‘cause I have complete licenses! Complete fucking licenses. Business, gun permit—did they think my dad will risk putting me in an illegal gun sale bullshit? I’m gonna get back on whichever motherfucker narced me out!”

_SHIT._

They all had surprised faces while Iwaizumi’s jaw tightened and that was the moment where you felt both frightened and shocked at this newfound information. You just couldn’t believe it. It was impossible. It didn’t make any sense. _Oikawa has a goddamn license that’s why they couldn’t arrest him? But—_

“Any idea whoever reported you?” Iwaizumi sternly asked before removing his hold on you. The mere mention of the SWAT was enough to turn his mood around. “Just tell me who it is and I’ll wreck their faces.”

You lost air to breathe because it didn’t make sense. Your mind was failing to process this whole situation.

Oikawa was the dealer. He was the primary suspect. This couldn’t be a bust!

You were sure of it. The texts, the guns in his house—why would he tell Iwaizumi about the cops being on the lookout if his business was completely legal? Why was he secretive about their business if he had nothing to hide? They were transporting firearms from Argentina to Japan and selling them to the black market—that was how it was!

Something just wasn’t right and you had to figure it all out.

* * *

Tobio was evidently aggravated when he came to the headquarters that night while still in his tactical SWAT gear after an obvious long day of a failed operation. You didn’t attempt to talk to him because he was clearly enraged, but what you did instead was to seek Chief Director Matsuda for any explanation to all the questions you had.

However, when you did see him, the Chief Director forcefully slammed the files on the table that caused all three of you to jump in surprise.

“We got the wrong guy!” Chief angrily barked, resting his hands on the table with a face exploding with fury. “Oikawa’s father is an army veteran who now handles supply of high caliber firearms and ammunition for the military to and from Argentina. All weapons found are registered and they have complete licenses to operate a business. Do you two have anything to say about that?”

You were shocked to say the least. You even held your breath and swallowed the build-up of extreme anxiety forming on your throat. “Chief, i-it’s my fault. I didn’t verify it.”

“Chief, I know you’re furious right now but can we at least get the list of the transactions he had for the past 6 months?” Tobio spoke, although still upset. “He can be an accomplice once proven that he did make a secret transaction with a non-licensed dealer, right?”

Keiji decided to chime in. “It’s highly possible that it’s straw purchasing. Oikawa could have supplied guns and ammos to a licensed dealer and then _that_ dealer is selling it to the black market or a possible mafia organization.”

 _In that case…_ “So legally, we can’t arrest Oikawa because the dealer is the one selling it to the black market,” you stated as it finally came into realization. His transactions were all legal. _Fuck_ , you really did get the wrong guy and it was all your fault. “Chief, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking deeply into it—”

Chief Director Matsuda let out a weary sigh and stood back up. He was disappointed and exhaused. It clearly stressed him out but he knew how to control his temper for the sake of his agents. “Supplier’s out. All I need is for the both of you to find who the dealer is. Now get out of my office.”

* * *

Although it was dark outside the headquarters, you could sense the glower that Tobio was sending you and it made you feel bad but also upset at yourself at the same time. Just like you, he had completely missed a few details too but you knew that you were still the root of all of this. You were the one who gave the intel about Oikawa and literally left him to figure everything out alone. Had you not been so careless, things would not have turned out this way.

The last thing you wanted was to have a rift with your partner now that the case was getting tough. If anything, you two should work closely together because there was no doubt that the case would be very difficult to solve.

“Tobio,” you called, running up to him in the parking lot. He turned around to look at you but didn’t speak up. You could hear him taking a deep exasperated huff as if he was sick of being in the same space as you. “I’m sorry about this. I promise I’ll do—”

“You know what you should do?” he hissed, shifting into an antagonistic stance. His glare was so sharp it could kill—almost burning through your skull with how intense his gaze was. “You should go to your division at the PSIA office and file a resignation letter so you can just stick to being a whore since that’s the only thing you’re good at!” He then scoffed in utter disbelief. “This isn’t some kind of fairytale where you’re gonna find some stupid romance with a criminal. We’re dealing with _real_ criminals and you’re here to do your job and not to find your fucking soulmate!”

His words stung and it left tears brimming in your eyes knowing that his anger was completely valid and you were aware that you fucked all of this up. You ruined this. You were far too busy investing yourself into your relationship with Iwaizumi that you were failing to do your job right. It wasn’t fair for Tobio who was sincerely doing his best to just solve the case and catch the criminal while you were only stalling the whole situation for your own selfish reasons. “I-I know you’re mad, but I’m trying to see what I can do to help you. We can work together on this case and I’ll make sure that I’ll do my best to figure it out.”

“No. You’re literally fucking useless to me and maybe I can just figure this case out on my own,” he strictly insisted with an extremely unforgiving scowl. “Keiji and I will deal with this. Just go back to being a slut for that guy, alright? You make me sick. This is all _your_ fault. You’re fucking worthless.”

Your tears had already fallen before you could even stop it and the ache in your heart made you drown from the painful feeling. “You don’t have to be such an asshole about it!”

He displayed a humorless smile before taking a few steps closer to you. “Maybe I _should_ be an asshole so it’ll finally sink into your delusional head. And maybe, maybe you should realize that no one’s ever gonna truly love you because you’re just a dumb whore hiding behind your supposedly professional job. Shit, you know what? I think being a prostitute is a better career for you—”

You slapped him on the cheek, not wanting to hear another hurtful word to come out of his mouth. Tears have left your eyes as your face crumpled from the venom that Tobio’s words have left behind.

And even then, he didn’t apologize.

The last words he said made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with you anymore. “After this investigation is over, I’m gonna request Chief to never put me in the same assignment with someone like you ever again.”

That was all it took for you to break down after he simply left you alone in the dark and drove off while you sobbed your heart out from the gravity of the pain that fell on you.

* * *

You were not expecting that your silent cries would continue in the middle of the night after you woke up remembering the argument you’ve had with your undercover partner. There was no way to know how you two would still be working together after the falling-out that happened earlier but one thing’s for sure—you were slowly awakening to your reality. In this reality, you should never form a relationship with a possible suspect knowing that there was no good ending to it. Hajime was a dream and he should only stay that way even if it meant that you’d have to go back to being a lonely woman in her mid-20s who would remain craving for love and affection. How exactly did you get here? How did you find solace from a guy like him?

Why were you even still looking for a reason to keep him when he couldn’t ever be yours? Tobio already despised your whole being, now you were certain that Hajime would also immensely hate you—might hurt you, even—once the truth was out. It was only a matter of time and you had to hold yourself together before it could wreck you.

“ _Princess?_ ”

You hastily wiped your face and pulled the covers over to your bare chest. In a swift motion, you turned your back on him to hide your crying face. He shouldn’t see you sobbing.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked softly, wrapping a protective arm around your waist as he tried to get you to look at him. “Are you crying?”

You sniffed and wiped the tears away. “…No.”

Your boyfriend exerted more effort to make you lay on your back while he ran his thumb across your damp cheek. His eyes were full of worry and you realized that it was the very first time that he had seen you cry. He looked awfully concerned and just about worried. “Tell me what’s wrong. Did I hurt you? Was I too rough tonight?”

“M’okay. I’m fine,” you answered before closing your eyes.

He kept his hand on your cheek to give you comforting strokes. “Then, why are you crying? Who made you cry? Tell me and I’ll fucking kill them.”

 _If I told you, it’ll be the end of us_. “No, it’s just my crazy hormones. I’m taking pills, remember? It happens.”

Your lies didn’t work because Hajime only became more skeptical. He never believed any of your words and only tightened his hold on your cheek. “Just tell me what you’re crying about so I can fix it. I don’t like seeing this, it’s… I don’t know. It feels weird to me.” You opened your eyes to see him staring intently at your face. He was only a few inches away and you could see worry deeply painted across his face from the moonlight that illuminated his silhouette. It felt comforting to know that he was still capable of being concerned with you.

“Do you think…” you trailed off as you took a hard swallow. He was wiping your tears before they could spill. “Do you think you’ll remember me even if, like, we don’t end up together in the end?”

His face remained calm and void of other emotions, but despite the lack of expressiveness, his eyes glistened when he sincerely looked at your face. “Of course, I will.”

“Okay.”

“I’d remember every single moment I’ve had with you since the day you came to the gym soaking wet from the rain.”

You suppressed a sad smile. “…Okay.”

He refused to look away and let his olive green eyes find yours in the darkness. “I’ll burn all other memories just to make room for the ones I have with you.”

You felt a tight squeeze on your heart after hearing his words.

It was hard to believe that this was the same man who acted so differently when the switch was turned on. This was the same man who would heavily degrade you in bed, make threats to you, claim that he was going to utterly destroy you while also trying to manipulate your feelings. He was aggressive, territorial, seemingly unloyal, but here he was in a version of himself that you had only ever seen today. You couldn’t tell which version of Hajime Iwaizumi this was, but you absolutely loved this side of him.

“I really wish we can spend more time together,” you spoke in a broken voice. “Less sex, more us doing other things.”

His lips curved into a softer smile before he leaned back on the pillow and pulled you closer. “That’s what you’re crying about? I’ve been too much of an asshole to you, was I?”

You decided to nod even if that wasn’t the reason. It just made sense to him that it was, but someday soon, he’d figure it all out and probably take back what he said.

Iwaizumi took a deep inhale before releasing it into a sigh. “You make it so difficult for me. I’m not supposed to like you this much.”

To hear him spill his most honest feelings to you ignited a fire in your heart, blazing throughout your body as if his confession had created flames straight to your soul. “So you do like me beyond your sexual fantasies, huh,” you noted, resting your head on his shoulder in content. “I’m not supposed to like you this much, either.”

You first met him with another purpose in mind. You were supposed to only use him to get intel and go back to your old life once all of this was over, but now it was hard to. You didn’t want to let go, but Tobio’s words rang inside your head.

_You should realize that no one’s ever gonna truly love you because you’re just a dumb whore hiding behind your supposedly professional job._

It was quite hard to tell whether Iwaizumi was being genuine to you right now or this was just an act to get what he wanted from you. Either way, you couldn’t get any more attached than you already were. You had to learn to detach yourself before it was too late. Kageyama was absolutely right—no one was ever going to love you the way you expected them to. This wasn’t a fairytale. You had to go back to your reality as an Intelligence Agent.

The first step to that was to avoid him. Prevent him from making you fall deeper into his trap. Stop yourself from being imprisoned in his existence.

As much as it hurt, you owe everyone around you by doing what you were originally here for.

“We should probably go to sleep,” you simply told him as you were enveloped in his arms.

He responded with a kiss to your temple. “Night, princess. Don’t cry like that again.”

* * *

The next morning when you woke up in Iwaizumi’s bed, he was already up to prepare for a shower. You didn’t even notice the amount of hickeys he had on his neck that he willingly let you give him but looking at your body, you realized that you were basically covered by his own marks. Normally, it would have made you feel happy inside but after everything that was said to you by your undercover partner, you were beginning to think so low of yourself.

Instead of being professional to your job, you were acting like a shameless whore for the sake of receiving some kind of attention from the wrong person.

“Wanna go on a quick date before I meet with Oikawa later?” he asked, getting up from bed and pulling you with him. “Him and I got something to talk about so I can’t be with you tonight.”

 _Just the two of them?_ “Sure,” you answered as you tiptoed to give him his morning kiss. “Is it something important? With you and Oikawa?”

He hummed in agreement while averting his eyes off you. “Yeah.”

Whatever it was, it didn’t feel too good. You could tell it had something to do with the SWAT raiding his place.

Your boyfriend soon asked if you wanted to join him in the shower to which you responded by telling him you’d join him in a minute. For now, you had to look for his oversized shirt that you could wear because you didn’t bring any spare clothes when you came into his apartment. He was already in the bathroom doing his morning routine while you rummaged through his cabinet and searched through his pile of clothes. From his casual gym wear to his stylish clothes, you realized Iwaizumi had the typical California boy street style and found yourself giggling at it.

Except, your hand caught a familiar hard metal under the pile. You lifted some of his clothes to check what it was and your heart immediately stopped after seeing the object in question.

He had a Kimber Custom TLE II gun.

It was the same fucking gun they used in the TMPD Special Assaults Team.

And to make it worse, he also had a Springfield XD 45 and a Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44-cal. Magnum revolver.

All powerful, high caliber police issue handguns. You knew what this meant and you refused to believe it. Your mind was rejecting the unspoken truth in your head that was wrecking you in half. It felt as if the universe dug a deep hole for you to bury yourself in.

Your hands were shaking when you followed Iwaizumi in the shower without telling him what you saw in his cabinet. He didn’t notice how lost you were after finding the evidences hidden under his clothes and he also had no single idea how much your mind was killing you right now.

But you had to ask him one thing, just one thing to get it off your chest.

“Haji,” you spoke warily.

He casually pulled you in front of the showerhead. “What?”

With a deep breath, you asked, “You’re not doing something illegal, are you?”

You were facing the wall so you couldn’t see his face but there was a sudden moment of silence that lasted for a minute or two with nothing but the sound of the water falling from the showerhead. “No,” he later answered.

“Y-You can tell me anything,” you egged on, turning around to face him and realized how his expression hardened. “You can trust me, Haji.”

The guy looked down at you as if to warn you not to push his buttons. “I said _no_.”

You cupped his cheek and placed a passionate kiss on his lips until it was able to soften his irritated stance. You couldn’t stop the pain in your heart knowing that Iwaizumi was 100% involved in this case and it left you broken inside. And yet, despite the painful fact that you just discovered, you wanted him to kiss all your worries away. It seemed that your kisses had a good calming effect to him because you saw his expression returning to normal when you pulled away to meet his gaze.

At this point, it was between him and your job and you’ve already chosen how to deal with it by following what your _mind_ was telling you, even if you were jeopardizing one of the two.

“I believe you,” you reassured, sincerely. “I just want you to be safe, baby.”


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

You saw fellow Intelligence Agent Alisa Haiba when you’ve decided to report to the headquarters that morning and unlike you, her face was completely free from any stress as you walked across her in the hallways. She enthusiastically smiled as soon as she saw you and even stopped in her tracks to greet you. You were jealous, frankly, because she seemed to have been able to close a case without having to be in a complicated situation. It was clear to the expression on her face that she accomplished her job very well and you were happy for her. “Hey, Agent Y/N. Long time no see.”

You returned her smile in acknowledgment. “Nice to see you, Agent Alisa. I heard the case was successful.”

The blonde girl nodded before answering, “Yeah. Our primary suspect’s already in jail. Both the supplier and the dealer.” You remembered that their undercover assignment was targeted against certain drug dealers in a college university—apparently, the suspected new type of drugs that were being sold caused 2 students to overdose and were later found dead in their respective dormitories. It was a buy-bust operation that went successful with the help of her teammates, Yaku and Kenma.

“Must be tough pretending to be a college student all over again,” you noted with a small smile. “But at least college life is fun.”

The change in her expression said otherwise. “Oh, God. It’s crazy dealing with a bunch of college kids. How’s the situation with you guys, though?”

You imagined what would have happened had you and Alisa switched places. What if she was the one who had to be Iwaizumi’s gym receptionist and you were the innocent college girl who wanted to try drugs for the very first time? Would she ever get involved into a sexual, or maybe romantic, relationship with Iwaizumi like you did? Would she also develop feelings for him? You were certain that the college girl role would have saved you from all this pain if it was the one appointed to you. And maybe, just maybe, Tobio wouldn’t be upset for having you as a partner. “I think I’m down bad.”

When she gave you a comforting pat on the back, you figured that she must have had an idea about what was going on with your case currently. “I heard you got into a relationship with one of the accused?”

 _Christ_. How did word spread so fast? Keiji would never spill it to anyone so you assumed this was all from Tobio. You were beginning to feel shameful at seeing all your other colleagues knowing that they were all professional with their missions while you were out there being the complete opposite. _Being in a relationship with a suspect? Shame._ You weren’t sure what exact rumors were being spread about you, but it was better not knowing.

“Sorta like that,” you answered, trying to shrug it off with a smile. You gestured your hand over to the meeting room and tried to politely excuse yourself because you didn’t wish to discuss about the whole relationship you have with Iwaizumi. “I’ll catch up with you some time soon, Alisa. I gotta get going.”

You requested for a personal appointment with Chief Director Matsuda because you didn’t feel like facing Tobio or Keiji right now after the mess you’ve created for this assignment. As far as they were concerned, you were the root of the previous wrong intel and this was all your fault so you didn’t want to show up while they (or actually just Tobio) might still be upset with you. Tough luck, because you were greatly surprised when they were also inside the Chief Director’s office when you came in.

They were seated in their usual spots and you unintentionally shared a glance with Tobio whose eyes followed you with intent. You made sure to avert your gaze as quickly as you could because his words still stung and you didn’t really know how to act around him. That being said, you chose to take the seat near Keiji instead of being in the usual one close to your partner. You weren’t being petty, you were just trying to avoid being targeted by his anger again. His sharp tongue hurt you terribly and seeing his face reminded you of all the things he said. The worst part about that was how you definitely have no right to get frustrated at him because he only stated the truth.

“What’s the reason for an immediate meeting request, Agent Y/N?” Chief Director Matsuda asked, observing you from a distance. “You know that I don’t like hearing information that aren’t _useful_ so get straight to it.”

You took a deep breath, looking down momentarily to gather all the courage you had in your body. You reminded yourself that you had to do this. You’ve chosen your mind over your heart and there was no turning back. Once the information was out, you already know the future that you would have with your relationship with Iwaizumi and it could wreck you. Could kill you inside, even. But you had to do the right thing this time, for everyone’s sake. You’ve already risked everyone’s job on the line and you ought to fix it.

_It’ll be okay. Everything will be okay._

You swallowed the hesitation forming on your throat before admitting to the truth, “I-I think Hajime is the suspect.”

If only there were a thousand words that could describe the way Kageyama and Akaashi looked at your direction with great surprise. _Yes, I turned him in_. As much as it devastated you to do so, you were already shattered at the mere fact that Iwaizumi had an actual involvement in this. You’ve been in denial to yourself for so long believing that your boyfriend had nothing to do with this case and that you could continue loving him that way you wanted to, but reality hit you mercilessly.

“I need concrete evidences and proofs,” Chief spoke with a deadpanned voice. “I don’t want this to become an Oikawa 2.0 and have the SWAT team raid his place only to find out that he has licenses to own a gun. I need proof that he’s the _dealer._ ”

You nodded understandingly. “Yes, Chief. I’ll get further into that. I saw intel from the suspect’s phone where Oikawa mentioned something about shipments and cops on surveillance which could mean that Iwaizumi is directly involved with Oikawa acting as his supplier and,” you hesitated, feeling Keiji and Tobio’s stare at you but you kept your eyes locked on your boss. “I saw high caliber police issue handguns in his cabinet just recently.”

Chief was in deep thought as he took all of these information into consideration. He looked like he was trying to solve the connection between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but Keiji decided to speak up and contribute some of his knowledge.

“If Iwaizumi is the dealer, we need to find his connection with the Evo because that’s our main lead. All puzzle pieces must connect.” Keiji adjusted his glasses before continuing. “And if Oikawa claims that all of his transactions were legal, that makes Iwaizumi the _licensed_ dealer who is illicitly selling the firearms for the black market.”

Hearing him say the possible crime that your boyfriend was committing made your chest ache painfully, but taking the investigator’s theory in mind, you made a proposal for everyone to hear, “I’ll do what I can to squeeze new intel out of him. I’ll have screenshots of their conversations sent to you, Investigator. As for the licenses and his real participation in Oikawa’s business, I promise I’ll try to obtain as much information as I can gather. I already took photos of the guns he currently owns and hopefully he…” your voice broke as you continued, “h-hopefully he trusts me enough to give me details about his future transactions.”

Despite the Chief Director’s approving nod, you heard Kageyama tapping his pen on the table before scoffing. “I think it’s fucked up that she didn’t mention all these information before. If she’s trying to save her _boyfriend_ , then what’s the point in trusting her?”

You stayed silent and refused to turn your head to him. _Not this again_ , your weak feelings were still raw. You knew what you’ve done wrong but he didn’t have to stick it in your face when you were already doing your best to fix it. If you were choosing Iwaizumi over your job, then you never would have said all of these facts. Kageyama has a clear mistrust with you and you were leaving it all up to him if he wanted to believe you but you were still going to do your part.

“Enough,” Chief scolded Kageyama before letting out a deep sigh as he looked at you. “Fair enough, I’d ask you to gather adequate information before we can ascertain whether or not we should move on the guy.” Chief leaned on the table, directing all of his words to you. “If whatever relationship you have with the accused is working, you can use it to your advantage. You have my trust, Agent. The PSIA is on your back.”

* * *

Tobio followed you to the parking lot after the meeting and it was in the same spot where he yelled at you the other night after calling you names and saying hurtful words to get you to open your eyes. You didn’t turn around when he called for you, but as the sound of his footsteps got closer, you knew you couldn’t just run away from him.

“Hey, can we talk?” he asked before grabbing your arm. He made your turn around to look at his eyes and you noticed that his expression had turned less antagonistic than what he had a while ago. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

You pulled your arm away as your eyes found the floor. “It’s fine.” Really, because there was nothing else to say. He said what he said—he was upset, it was expected. You understood his intentions of yelling those words to you.

“I’m sorry about the other day, too,” he added in a softer voice. “I didn’t mean it. I was angry and I put all of the blame to you because I had to wake you up—”

“I get it,” you answered, curtly. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m just gonna work on solving this case on my own so you don’t have to see me around anymore, okay? Just bear with me a little bit more. I promise I won’t get in your way after this and that you’ll never have to work in an assignment with someone like me ever again. I’m sorry for being incompetent and unprofessional.”

_And for being a ‘whore’ for becoming attached to Iwaizumi._

He tried to reach for your arm again. “Y/N…”

“I’m choosing my mind over my heart,” you declared—your glossy eyes meeting his apologetic ones. He didn’t understand how much it hurt you to finally give up your ‘delusion’ of having Iwaizumi in your life, but you hoped that he could at least see the efforts you were giving for the sake of saving your job. “I know you just wanna work with Keiji until this assignment is over but I want you to know that I’ll also work on it alone and stay out of your way while I do so. This is still my job. I may have steered away from my original intentions, but I’m not a prostitute nor a slut. I was wrong for having feelings for him and I know that. We can work on this case separately from now on, like you said.”

His grip on your arm slid down from your forearm to your hand, squeezing it as a form of apology. Tobio’s eyes glistened with regret while you were trying to hold it together. “No, I wanna work with you.”

You shook your head dismissively. “I only mess things up for you.”

“You don’t, I—shit. Listen, I really am sorry. I _like_ working with you. It’s also my fault that I didn’t verify things after breaking into Oikawa’s home. I rushed the whole thing.”

You held your breath. He didn’t have to explain. “I’m not guilt tripping you either way.”

At that moment, Tobio’s gaze only became steadier as he looked at you with mixed emotions—you could see hesitance, pain, regret. He was also deeply apologetic as they reflected through his eyes. You were about to ask him what else he wanted to say, but you were taken aback when the guy suddenly leaned in to press his lips against yours.

The amount of shock that entered your body as soon you felt his lips made you pull away in haste. _What was he thinking?_ It didn’t feel _right_.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered with wide eyes that mirrored yours.

“I’m sorry,” you repeated, still in utter surprise. Your heart was running laps because you couldn’t believe that Tobio Kageyama just kissed you and you were not expecting it. “I-I don’t feel that way for you, Tobio.”

It was difficult to process the very idea that Tobio liked you at all and you were now beginning to understand why he was extremely upset with your relationship with Iwaizumi more than just the aspect of unprofessionalism in it.

He was jealous.

But you didn’t feel the same way for him and you saw rejection in his eyes that also reflected a look of expectation as if he already knew what you were going to say. Even then, he wanted to reappeal the feelings you had, or lacked thereof, for him. “You can’t be with him. He’s a criminal.”

You were very much aware of that, but kissing someone else behind your boyfriend’s back didn’t feel right either. You wouldn’t like it if he did it to you and more importantly, you only craved Hajime’s lips and no one else’s. “I know that, but I still only want him. Don’t worry, I’m gonna do my job and investigate him the way I should, but while I’m still acting as his girlfriend, he has all of me,” you paused, taking a step back. He could call you delusional but your feelings were true. “I wanna give all of myself to him with all the time I still have left.”

It wasn’t your intention to hurt Tobio’s feelings after rejecting his sudden and honest display of affection towards you—in fact, that was the last thing you wanted. However, you also didn’t plan to stay and see his reaction knowing that you would only feel bad for not returning so.

He deserved better and that ‘better’ was not you.

* * *

There were certain changes in the way Iwaizumi was acting around you since the day he became your ‘boyfriend’ and it wasn’t actually a bad thing. In fact, he only became more affectionate and was giving you all of his attention without asking for it. It was sad to see because your plan was to slowly detach yourself from him now that you’ve chosen to keep your job instead of being an accomplice to his possible crime. You wanted to keep being in love with him, however the words your dad told you the last time you met him echoed through your mind, “ _You’re free to see anyone you want. Just make sure you’re choosing the right man and not risking your job over it._ ” Surely, in another universe, you would still choose Iwaizumi. It just hurt so much that the universe you were currently in could not allow you to have the relationship you wanted with him and it was the plain truth that you had to accept.

But how could you easily detach yourself if he was beginning to show how much he cared for you?

How could you try and not fall deeper if he was starting to be a genuine boyfriend to you?

Instead of trying to form a boundary, a wall, a safe space between you and him, you were only sustaining an ache in your heart knowing that he was only going to exist in your dreams one day. One day, he would hate you so much that he couldn’t stand being in the same room as you.

For now, he adored you. He cared for you enough that when he entered the training studio that day, he surprised you with a bouquet of flowers to cheer you up from crying the other night. He really believed he was the one who made you cry and he was trying to make up for it. You were guilty for lying, but your heart also felt full because of the efforts he was trying to do to keep you by his side. His face even lit up when he saw your smile after receiving the bouquet. “They’re beautiful,” you said, kissing his lips when he leaned over the desk.

Even the small things caused your heart to do crazy somersaults, because when the usual flirty girls in his training studio tried to ask him out, you were surprised to hear his answer.

“Hey, there’s a party at my place tonight,” said a girl named Sora as you watched her from a distance and saw how she placed her hand on your boyfriend’s arm. “Maybe you wanna come hang out?”

Iwaizumi simply smiled before peeling her hand off him. “I have a girlfriend.”

That night, as any normal couple would, you found yourself naked in his bed as he hovered over you with soft kisses being placed all over your neck. Your hand was on the back of his head, pulling his hair while you restrained the moans from leaving your lips. For a split second, you recalled how Tobio kissed you earlier and you were scared that if Hajime found out, he would go berserk. You still haven’t seen the peak of his anger and you definitely weren’t looking forward to seeing it.

Tonight, however, Iwaizumi was surprisingly soft and he made sure that you were going to notice the change in his actions when he pulled away to look at you. “You don’t like me rough, princess?”

You pressed your palms on his cheeks and ran your thumb across his lower lip. “N-No, I like it when you’re rough.”

“Hm?” He left open-mouthed kisses on your lips and devoured your tongue that battled his for dominance. Kissing Hajime was addicting in itself and you couldn’t get tired of it. The way his lips moved against yours in perfect sync made the experience the best you’ve ever had. He knew you craved for more when he took a pause from all the kissing to whisper on your ear, “I’ll be gentle with you tonight.”

His deep voice sent shivers to your spine and he later found himself moving down to trail kisses on your collarbone. He kept eye contact when his hand made way to squeeze your breast, massaging the rounded mass softly before feasting on it with his mouth. You slightly arched your back as his tongue swirled around your nipple and his other hand was still kneading your tit with his index finger playing with the sensitive bud, tracing circles around your areola teasingly. He grinned when he saw your lips parting open upon watching him sucking your breast and catching your nipple between his lips. “You’re mine,” he mumbled, squeezing your mounds together and giving each boob an equal delicate suck. Suddenly, an idea must have entered his already naughty mind because he had a smirk when he looked down at you. “Wanna see how I jerk off to you, princess?”

“H-How?” you stupidly asked, caressing his hard chest down to his toned abs. Heat left your body as your boyfriend moved away to kneel in front of you and you saw how his thick member had grown an inch harder. His tip was incredibly swollen and the vein on the side of his cock was almost popping with how erect he was. _You_ caused his arousal and it was enough to send a rush of pleasure through your body. You later slid your back just enough so you could rest it on the pillow while you gazed at how your boyfriend wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it in front of you. _Fuck_. That might be one of the hottest things you’ve seen him do.

He mantained a wanton gaze down at you as he worked on his stimulation while also spreading your legs further. He was jerking himself off directly at your entrance and it was driving you absolutely crazy. He enjoyed how you reacted too and wanted you to participate. “Touch yourself,” he ordered, doing slow but consistent strokes on his dick.

Of course, you listened to him like you always did and found your fingers traveling to your clit as you performed circular strokes on your main bud of pleasure. You were getting off at the sight of your boyfriend masturbating while he was getting off to the sight of you playing with your cunt. “Mmh.. Hajime..” you moaned, slightly moving your hips as you let your fingers stretch your folds to show him the exact tight hole that he was highly addicted to. You saw Iwaizumi biting his lower lip when he watched how you touched yourself and you were excited at the fact that you satisfied him.

“Dreaming about my cock filling you in, princess?” he asked in a low, raspy voice. You nodded desperately before your slick-coated fingers found your entrance. You sunk two fingers in at once and whimpered while you grabbed your boob for a squeeze. Hajime’s jaws tightened because his impatience was running thin—he wanted nothing but to be inside of you but he wasn’t done with your little show. “Ugh, shit… You look so fucking sexy. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

You buckled your hips slowly as you started thrusting your fingers in and out at the same pace he was jacking off his length with. “I’m all yours.”

His mouth twisted into a sly grin and the next thing you knew, he held your wrist and pulled your fingers out of your vagina before placing the same fingers in his mouth. He sucked the juices from your digits while pressing his shaft in between your folds, grinding his length and allowing your slick to slide through his erect manhood. “Does my good girl deserve this cock?” He displayed a playful smirk when he started slapping his length against your clit before his hand cupped your whole genital, palming your sex with desire.

“Y-Yeah,” you answered through staggered breaths. Your heart was in absolute frenzy because this intimate moment with your boyfriend was something you never imagined yourself to be doing before. Another thing you liked about being with Hajime was how he could make you feel confident about yourself with the way he desired you.

After a moment, there was a shift of position as he carefully laid beside you. “Move a little for me, princess. I’ll finger you.” You did as told and let him lay beside you, pressing his mouth against yours for a sloppy kiss before his two fingers penetrated your tight walls and his thumb worked on pleasuring your clit. His moan vibrated through mouth as your hand reached for his hard length to give him the perfect handjob he wanted. You almost giggled at the thought of you two touching each other while tongue kissing under the red LED lights. This whole sexual experience was as erotic as it could get and it hasn’t even fully started.

“Mm—yes,” you whined, barely, because he didn’t want to stop kissing your mouth even when his fingers were busy abusing your tight cunt until he reached your g-spot. He then began to scissor his fingers inside knowing full well that you were clenching around him. “D-Daddy, that feels so good.”

He thrusted himself on your hand so you could work better on keeping up the right speed at pumping his dick, then he bit your lower lip softly. “Tongue.”

You stuck half of your tongue out and felt his own tongue playing with yours while he playfully smiled through it. You didn’t even know that his eyes were open and were carefully watching the expression off your face as you closed your eyes with the amount of multitasking happening all over your body—your tongue to tongue, your hand jerking off his cock, your vagina being fingered. It didn’t take long until he could no longer bear the agony of waiting. He gently turned you sideways—your back on him with his forearm resting underneath your head and his other hand lifting your thigh so his tip could meet your soaking entrance. “F-Fuck me, Hajime. _Please_.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” he teased, kissing your cheek affectionately before he slowly sunk himself inside of you. Both of you shared guttural moans after the first penetration because it was so damn good to finally feel him inside. His movements against your cunt were nice and slow, stretching you out until he was balls deep in your cavern. Were you ever going to feel this good with any other man? _Never_. Only Hajime could fill you in so perfectly and hit the right spot while doing so. His hips were meeting yours with a slam that delivered squelching noises from the wetness of your core. He would’ve had no idea how pleasuring it was to have his deep, passionate thrusts if not for your loud cries of pleasure that echoed through his bedroom. He relished himself from the sound of it and tilted your chin so he could kiss you again and again. “Don’t ever forget this night, Y/N.”

No, there was no chance of ever forgetting this night, especially not when he just called you by your name for the first time. You didn’t know if you were going to cry from how good he was fucking you or from how your name rolled of his tongue. You wanted more of this with Hajime and you suddenly remembered how this night was one of the last moments you’d have with him as his girlfriend after the case was over—after he’d be imprisoned once proven guilty. Perhaps it was such a wrong timing to think about these intrusive thoughts that greatly sent waves of pain through your heart, because then your tears started running through the corner of your eyes.

“I-I won’t,” you faltered, later whimpering when he started catching up to a faster pace as his hard cock penetrated you deeper. Your walls were tightening, your legs were shaking, and your lower abdomen was aching—this meant one thing and only one thing. “Mmh… H-Haji! I’m gonna cum so hard.”

“I’m so fucking in love with you.” His mouth was on your ear while he fucked you sideways and started drilling his member inside your cunt to reach his own orgasm. You would have cried from the words that left his lips and the fact that he was in love with you but the current sexual activity caused your mind to only think about wanting to reach your climax. “Cum for me, princess. Let it out.”

Because of the insane speed, your stomach suddenly twitched knowing that your thick cream have already coated his dick while he continued to fuck you through your overstimulation. Your tightness was milking him just enough as his thrusts became faster and deeper. At that point, your cries were defeaning. “A-Ahh, mmh… H-Hajime!”

“Uhh, fuck. That feels so fucking good…” With a tight grip on your hip and his thrusts becoming unsteady, his warm seed then exploded inside of you, leaving you breathless, weak, and completely wrecked by the man you could only ever offer yourself to.

* * *

“So, how did you start the training studio?” you inquired as you sat on the counter while your boyfriend drank his protein shake. You two woke up pretty late after a very tiring and passionate night and you found yourself in the kitchen today in an almost domestic set up.

After drinking all of the content, he placed his tumbler back on the counter and let you cling to his broad shoulders. “You mean how I got the money to start the business?” he asked, placing his hand on the marbled surface beside your thigh. “I used some of my own money from the fight club but I mostly borrowed the funds from Oikawa until I was able to return all of it in a year.”

 _So it was initially a shared business between him and Oikawa_. Your inquisitiveness had another intention behind it and that was to get him to spill his involvement on the illegal gun selling. You were feeling terrible for using your boyfriend like this despite having an amazing night with him, but you had to get back to your undercover assignment just as you promised. “I didn’t know Oikawa lent you the capital money.”

Iwaizumi nodded and continued giving a few more information about their connection, “He’s rich enough that he doesn’t know what to do with his money, but I really am grateful for that trash that’s why I help him around with his business, too.”

_Bingo!_

“Oh, the guns and ammos?” you replied, hoping that you didn’t sound too eager. “I honestly don’t get why the SWAT raided his place.”

Iwaizumi’s face became stern and emotionless. You always found him intimidating when his expression turned like this so you had to press your lips on his cheek while hugging him tighter. His whole body relaxed before he spoke again, “He kinda expected it would happen.”

 _Really?_ You kissed his jaw, feigning innocence with your questions. “How come?”

“His business is already dangerous in itself,” he replied as he placed his hands on your hips. You couldn’t stop yourself from touching his cheek. “Oikawa’s dad is a an army veteran and they supply military grade guns. Imagine how many people would try to purchase those types of guns. It ranges, you know—there could be syndicates, VIPs, or secret agents. When they buy in bulk, he gives them a price, and when they’re not satisfied, that’s how the problem starts. He’s careful with every transaction so I help him around sometimes.”

_Is he basically confirming that he’s dealing guns to help Oikawa?_

There was a certain look on Iwaizumi’s green orbs when he stared straight to your eyes with the corner of his lips upturned. For a moment, it felt like he was also playing the exact game you were playing right now. It looked as if he was mocking the curiosity in your face while answering all of your questions.

“Anything else you wanna know?” he asked in concealed smug. “Go on and ask while I’m still feeling generous with my answers.”

Your heart skipped a beat as you shook your head quickly. “N-No. I just wanna make sure you’re safe, like I said,” you lied, cupping his cheek to peck his lips. “Baby, I don’t want you to be doing things that could risk your life.”

With your foreheads pressed together, his expression softened. “I already am at high risk. You think some of the people I defeated in the fight club aren’t running after me? I have a lot of enemies, princess.”

Ironically, you were one of them.

“Don’t you think you should maybe stop attending the fight club?” you inquired, hiding the hint of nervousness in your tone. “It’s unsafe and illegal, technically.”

He simply dismissed the thought and pulled away. “I don’t know. Maybe when we start a family. For now, I wanna keep doing fights. Being undefeated is thrilling, you know?”

_Did you just hear that right? Did he just mention something about starting a family?_

You felt a pang of guilt on your chest. You were about to ask if he meant it but he had already changed the topic.

“Hey, I’ll be goin’ out today and be back probably at midnight. I have something important to do,” he said, as if you were a wife he needed to inform to. “Just stay here and wait for me, okay? You can text Becca if there’s an emergency.”

Something told you that he would be pissed if you ask him what he was about to do so you didn’t pry any further and just nodded obediently.

* * *

10PM on a Saturday, you wondered what Iwaizumi was doing to be staying out so late. He did leave just as he told you earlier and you spent the whole day inside his apartment waiting for him to come back. You had a feeling that he might be doing something dangerous right now but you couldn’t really follow him without having your cover busted.

Instead of pursuing an action scene, you just decided to do what you had to as an Intelligence Agent, and that was to gather necessary information that could further prove Iwaizumi’s involvement in the illegal sale of firearms.

Since you were alone in his apartment, you decided to search through all of his cabinets. You weren’t able to find much except the three guns in his closet but there was another drawer under his bed that you never knew was there.

You had to work on the lock with a hairpin until you were able to open the drawer where you found some of his documents. Almost all of his personal documents were in there—passport, IDs, copy of the dojo’s business certificate, his California driver’s license, and surprisingly, his Concealed Firearm Permit. You couldn’t find any Federal Firearms License (or FFL) to prove that he was a licensed dealer but you decided to verify his personal gun ownership permit by dialing the right department.

“ _NPA Firearms Licensing Team, please state your full name_ ,” the phone agent answered.

“Yeah, um, this is Intelligence Agent Y/N L/N,” you spoke professionally through the phone, sitting on the floor while you looked at your boyfriend’s gun license. “PSIA Division 2-2. Serial number 01127. We’re currently running an investigation for Case 747 under Chief Director Matsuda.”

“ _Okay. How can I assist you, Agent L/N?_ ”

You drew in a heavy breath before answering, “Yes, I need to verify a gun license obtained by Tokyo resident Hajime Iwaizumi. Are you able to confirm the validity of the said license?”

After providing more of Iwaizumi’s personal information, the officer stationed on the phone was able to verify and confirm that Hajime did legally register his guns. They were even able to confirm that all three guns were purchased from _Route 01 Guns and Ammos_ which was the shop owned by Oikawa’s father.

You were confused. _Did you perhaps get the wrong guy again?_

But considering Keiji’s theory, Iwaizumi could be a licensed dealer who was illegally trafficking the guns to the black market. That was the only conclusion to this because all three of his guns were licensed. Once proven that he did sell to unlicensed purchasers, that would make him the confirmed suspect. The only problem was, where the hell was his gun dealership license? Sure, you couldn’t question his gun ownership, but his right to sell was questionable.

You released a loud, exasperated sigh as you found it difficult to figure this investigation out. You reached for your phone again to inform Investigator Akaashi about the intel but it surprised you when his caller ID was already on your screen.

“Keiji?” you answered through the phone. “It’s good that you called, I have—”

“ _Y/N, listen. Kageyama is in the fight club right now,” he informed, worriedly. “Don’t say this to anyone but we still tapped Oikawa’s phone because Kageyama wanted to keep an eye on him. He doesn’t think he’s fully innocent_.”

There was nothing wrong with that. “So, what’s up?”

You heard him take a deep breath from the other end of the line. “ _They’re planning to beat up Kageyama at the fight club tonight. They already suspect him of being a cop so they set him up. I-I can’t contact him to warn him since he’s not answering and_ —”

“Shit,” you cussed as your heart stopped. “I’m on it. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

* * *

Your heart was thumping loud and fast by the time you reached the warehouse and the neon Tokyo Fight Night signage wasn’t lit which meant that there was no actual fight going on and that they simply invited Kageyama to set him up.

You couldn’t think straight because you were scared, _frightened_ , for your partner knowing that his life was in danger and that you might be too late. He was going up to be ganged up by some of the best fighters in the underground fight club and the fact that Iwaizumi had an intense hatred for the police had your heart pounding in your chest.

There were two outcomes—Kageyama could get beaten into a pulp and Iwaizumi would be convicted for physical assault. That would make him an even worse criminal! You couldn’t let that happen and you didn’t want for Tobio to be in that scale of danger so you had to break the fight before it could even start.

However, as you were running through the dark parking space in outside fight club, your arms were suddenly grabbed by two men who carried you further away from the warehouse. You couldn’t see their faces in the dark but you were thrashing around while sending violent kicks.

“Who are you?! Let me go! Help!” you yelled, jerking your arms away from their tight grip before sending another kick to their leg. The men were too big that they weren’t even flinching from all of your self-defense attempts. It was futile to try and fight because the tight hold they had on your arm was unbreakable. “I said let me go you fucking—”

“I think we’re good here, boys.”

Your chest heaved after hearing the familiar voice.

The man stood in front of you, looking down at your face with his cunning smile and his piercing snake-like eyes. You saw a bandage wrapped around his shoulder as his silhouette became clearer from the moonlight.

“What’s up, gorgeous? Miss me?” he scornfully chuckled before holding your chin up. “You’re really beautiful, huh? No wonder Iwa’s crazy about you.”

You clenched your jaws. “D-Daishou, what the fuck are you doing?” You tilted your head to the warehouse and realized that you were way too far from it now. “Help!”

He didn’t answer, instead he slowly paced back and forth while doing his own narration. “It’s pretty useless to scream, you know? Your boyfriend’s probably too busy beating up the narc. I’d say Oikawa should be the one to do all the work after he ratted him out but that guy’s a pussy.”

 _How did they figure it out?_ You didn’t expect that they accused Tobio for snitching on them but you were able to realize how Oikawa surely must have recognized his eyes during the SWAT raid.

“What do you want?” you spoke through gritted teeth, scowling at Daishou. “Just let me go.”

He broke into a sarcastic laugh. “Why should I? Your boyfriend owes me.”

You couldn’t explain the amount of terror you had in your veins because you were afraid of what this guy was about to do to you. You remembered the last fight he had with Iwaizumi and how they argued over Mika. You recalled the threat he told your boyfriend saying that he was going to get back at him, but at the time, none of you took him seriously.

However, thinking of the words Iwaizumi said to you earlier about him having many enemies, this seemed to be one of those instance.

“You know what we should do with this pretty face?” Daishou asked, lifting your chin again as you took a hard swallow. “We should _ruin_ it.”

He was quick to send a hard, violent slap across your cheek that sent your head whipping to the side from the harsh impact. You cried out of pain before looking back at Daishou with rage entering your body. “Y-You’re gonna pay for this!”

The guy merely grinned while throwing another hard smack—once, twice, they were continuously being thrown to your face until you could taste blood on your mouth and on the corner of your lips. You spit them out and tried to break free but Daishou’s men were too strong and you were getting weaker each second.

“Can’t fight back now, huh? You were so brave last time you saw me,” he taunted, forcefully pulling your hair so you could look at his disgusting face. “Crying?”

You winced from the pain on your head before spitting on his face. He flinched from your retaliation and threw another smack—no, it was a _punch_ , that hit you squarely on the jaw. At that point, you were getting dizzy from all the hard blow that your head was receiving. “H-Hajime’s… gonna… kill… you.”

“He already tried to,” the guy claimed. “It’s a pleasure doing business with him and Oikawa but Iwa specifically gotta mind his own business sometimes.”

You couldn’t figure what the fuck he was talking about because your mind was only processing the pain you had all over your face. Blood was forming on your busted lip and the metallic taste was mixing in with your saliva. Soon enough, you felt Daishou locking your jaw with his hand.

“He also has to pay back for sleeping with Mika but I don’t really plan on fucking you. I don’t want his cum residue anywhere near me.” Daishou bursted into a cruel laugh while forcing you to look at him. “Aren’t you some kind of an espionage? A federal agent, maybe?”

Your eyes widened. _How did he—_

“No,” you denied. “Why would you even think so?!”

He merely shrugged before ordering his men to let you go. They threw you to the ground just as Daishou used his foot to step on your shoulder. “Hey, don’t tell Iwa about this or it’s a gunshot to his head. Clear?”

You could barely respond because you were trying to get his foot off you while you struggled with your breathing. Your eyes were barely open to watch him walk away from a distance before he got inside a familiar black car that brought another wave of shock throughout your body.

It was the Evo.

The car sped off leaving you faintly extending your arm after realizing that Daishou was the Evo’s true owner and you _had_ to catch him before he escaped but your mind had already shut itself off as pain took over you completely.

The last thing you could remember was Becca and Issei screaming for your name from a distance.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer by day, underground fighter by night—Hajime Iwaizumi gives you a front row access to Tokyo’s biggest underground fight club after setting his eyes on you as his shiny new toy. little does he know, you’re there to infiltrate the illegal underground fighting scene with another purpose in mind.

Although your consciousness had returned, it took you awhile to open your eyes and take a deep breath while squinting through the white lights and breathing through the chemical smell that surrounded you. You realized that you were in the emergency room and the very first person you saw was Iwaizumi’s moist olive green eyes who stared at you in both worry and relief.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, pain still evident in his voice as he stroked your hair. “You’re awake.”

You blinked a couple of times before you attempted to sit up, wincing as soon as you felt the soreness on your cheek from the tiniest movements. Suddenly, memories of Daishou beating your whole face up flooded through your mind and you recalled how he threatened to send a gunshot to your boyfriend’s head if you dare speak a word.

So you chose not to speak about it for that matter.

Iwaizumi later brought your hand to his lips and planted a lingering kiss on it. It seemed that the pain didn’t leave his face even though you’ve already regained consciousness so you gathered some energy to at least let him know how you were feeling. “Haji, I’m okay,” you swore, squeezing his hand. “This is just like when I fought Gia. You didn’t have to take me to the hospital.”

His brows furrowed in absolute refusal. “It’s Daishou, isn’t it?”

You held your breath and straightened your gaze. Iwaizumi had always been smart to figure things out. “No, no it wasn’t. They were a bunch of men—thieves, specifically. They tried to rob me and I fought back so this is what happened.”

“And why were you in the warehouse?” he probed, narrowing his eyes inquisitively.

“Because I had a gut feeling that you’ll be there and I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t doing anything risky. You know I just worry a lot about you, Hajime.”

Frankly, you were pretty convincing with your words and the way you answered him without a single flinch, but did you really expect Iwaizumi to be stupid? Because even if you were a good liar, his jaw only tightened when he sent you an unwavering gaze. “Don’t lie to me, I know it was him. There’s no other bastard who would ever try to get back at me like he will.”

You tried to reappeal, “It’s not him, I promise—” however, Becca suddenly appeared as she pulled the curtains and stepped inside which essentially halted your conversation with your boyfriend.

“Oh gosh, I’m so glad you’re awake,” she sighed of relief, immediately sitting on the chair next to your bed. “I almost lost my shit when we saw you outside the warehouse. I was ready to fight back, for real! God, Daishou is a sick animal.”

While you were grateful for her concern and how she was the one who found your limp body discarded outside the warehouse, you also had to know if there was anything else that happened after they found you. “Wh-What went on after I blacked out?”

Becca soothingly caressed your arm before glancing at a frustrated Iwaizumi. “Nothing much. We just had to get you to the hospital to make sure you were fine.”

 _How about Tobio? Did they beat him up?_ You didn’t know how to ask the question without being suspected but your boyfriend’s mind seemed to be too occupied with the guy whose eyes mirrored that of a venomous snake.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he pledged, rage filling his eyes. You reached for his arm to try and keep him calm but he couldn’t be fazed. “No one fucking hurts you. He’s gonna pay for it, you hear me? I’ll fucking him tear him down and make sure his death’s gonna be slow and painful.”

Strange how he never brought up the fact that Kageyama was a cop—either because he found a bigger enemy or he was planning to deal with him at another time. Nonetheless, the beat of your heart got heavy as soon as those threats slipped away from his lips. Hajime never backed down from any fight and you were certain that he would do whatever it took to get his revenge. _Revenge_ was what made him. Other than his deep-rooted anger and pain, Iwaizumi believed that a payback was only rightful for those who hurt the people he loved. But then again, that was a double-edged sword. If taken too far, his journey to vengeance might require something worse in return.

Becca noticed the tension that was growing inside your area at the ER and insisted for your boyfriend to leave before it could stress you out. “Iwa, why don’t you just get some fresh air outside for awhile? Issei and Oikawa are there and they wanna talk to you about something important.”

“Nothing’s more important than my girlfriend,” he clarified to her distastefully like she had no idea how much you meant to him. Iwaizumi’s eyes then strictly met yours but you gave him an encouraging nod before you reached to kiss his knuckles, reassuring him that it was okay for him to leave for a while. You noticed that his knuckles weren’t bruised so that _could_ mean that he didn’t beat your partner up, but you still weren’t dismissing the possibility. “You sure you’ll be fine here?”

“I’m okay,” you stated with a confident smile as if you didn’t have a bruised face. “I won’t leave anywhere.”

It was difficult to convince Iwaizumi to let you go before he finally left to see his friends and have a ‘talk’ with them. Becca took that opportunity to speak to you about something else she had in mind. She helped you sit up despite the dizzy state you were in and sat at the edge of your bed to look at you sincerely. “It fucked him up, you know?”

 _Fucked what up?_ You were a bit confused at what she meant. “What do you—”

“Hajime,” she continued, averting her eyes that later found the floor. “When he saw you all battered, it reminded him of his dad and it triggered his trauma. I don’t know if you noticed but he looks jumpy right now because he actually almost had a panic attack earlier. He was so scared that you were gonna end up like his dad so he wanted actual doctors to take a good look at the damages you could have sustained in your head. Thankfully, the doctor said that there weren’t any permanent damages.”

You fell silent after realizing the gravity of the situation you were in and how badly it hit Iwaizumi. Now you could understand the pain in his eyes when you woke up, you could now understand what Becca meant when she said that it triggered his trauma because this was exactly what Iwaizumi was afraid of. He was frightened, not just of losing you, but to see you in a state where you reminded him exactly of his father and he wasn’t able to do anything to save you. It must have messed with his head so much how he believed he was going to go through the same pain again.

“I told him we can report the assault to the police department,” Becca added with a humorless laugh. “But I think I made it worse. Like, Iwaizumi never sent me a death stare that sharp before. How can you handle him? He scares me sometimes. I feel like he could punch me in the face and knock me out.”

You offered a light smile. Surely, this wasn’t the first time you’ve heard people say that they were scared of your boyfriend. “He just has a lot of uncontrolled rage in his heart, but he’ll be fine. I’ll just remind him that not everyone is his enemy.”

* * *

For the next two days, you stayed in Iwaizumi’s apartment with his insistence of taking good care of you. Although frankly, you knew that he wanted you to stay with him so he could keep a better eye on you especially that you were at high risk of danger. He didn’t visit the gym because he prioritized you over anything else but you were still aware that he was contacting Oikawa about trying to trace Daishou’s whereabouts so he could return what he had done to you. Apparently, Daishou was very hard to trace and it was one of the things he was known for. No one in the fight club could tell when the bastard would show up because he appeared at the most random times and Iwaizumi was finding it difficult to lure him into his trap. You were touched by your boyfriend’s protectiveness but dealing with someone like Daishou could cost him several years in jail knowing that it wasn’t going to turn out into a simple brawl. He’d be a murderer.

Even outside of the octagon, Iwaizumi was indeed bloodthirsty.

But you couldn’t let that happen, at least legally speaking. He already has an on-going case with the PSIA without his knowledge and you didn’t know what to expect when the time comes and the same people he hated would finally arrest him. He was the only one who could prove his own innocence but the one thing you were sure of was the fact that Daishou had an even bigger role in this.

That man owned the Evo which confirmed that he was the dealer and you had to let your colleagues know about this crucial information before it was too late.

That afternoon while your boyfriend was napping soundly in bed, you sneaked outside of the bedroom to go to the living room before dialing Akaashi’s number. The investigator was fast to answer the phone as he, too, bombarded you with questions.

“ _Hey, how are you?_ ” he asked, worriedly. “ _I heard about what happened and we’re_ —”

“I’m okay,” you cut him off in haste. “How’s Tobio? Is he fine? What happened to him?”

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line and it had your heart beating rapidly until he spoke again, “ _He’s alright. He’s completely unharmed—they didn’t get to beat him up because everyone rushed to see you outside and got distracted.” Thank fuck_ , you silently thought as you continued listening to him ramble about it. “ _Oh, but also, Chief ordered him to withdraw from this assigment now that his cover was blown. He can no longer participate in this case as an undercover cop, only behind the scenes. He’s pretty upset about it._ ”

You let out a loud sigh of relief after knowing that Tobio was okay. At least, even if he blew his cover, you were glad to know that he was unharmed. You were no hero but your worries were somehow alleviated by thought that the encounter you’ve had with Daishou ended up saving Tobio’s life. “I’m glad he’s unharmed,” you replied in honest gratitude before remembering what the purpose of your call was. “Listen, Keiji. I need you to verify the transactions Oikawa had for the past six months and find someone named Suguru Daishou. Look up his profile and find as much information as you can get. If you can have the Cybercrime Division’s help, that’s even better.”

“ _Copy that_ ,” he answered, sounding a little curious. “ _Who is he?_ ”

You swallowed, glancing at the bedroom as you replied in a hushed voice. “He’s our primary sus, not Hajime. I don’t know what connection they have but Daishou is the owner of the Evo and you know what that means.”

You heard Keiji cussing from the other end of the line for the first time in your life. “ _Oh, shit_.” He took a minute to process this before he spoke again. “ _I’m on it. Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to get information but we also have to meet up soon. All three of us. We need to finish this case once and for all._ ”

It brought a tinge of ache in your heart after realizing that the closer you were into finishing this case, the closer you also were at possibly losing Hajime forever. “…Yeah,” you trailed off, inhaling a deep breath, “I’ll try to sneak out and go to the headquarters soon. See you there, Keij.”

You were quite nervous when you returned to the bedroom just in case Iwaizumi had woken up and was eavesdropping the whole time but he was still in a deep slumber when you came back inside. His angelic sleeping face caused your lips to upturn as you climbed next to him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. How happy would your life have been if Iwaizumi stayed with you for the rest of his life? If you weren’t an Intelligence Agent and he didn’t have an intense hatred for the law enforcement?

They said you could never have everything in life, but you still wanted Hajime because he was the definition of _everything_ to you. Was it too much to ask?

“Princess.” Your boyfriend shifted from his sleep, stretching a little before locking you under his arms. His eyes were still half-closed when he pressed his lips on your cheek, not realizing that he was placing a little bit of pressure against your bruise and it had you wincing in pain. “Fuck, I forgot. I’m sorry.”

You beamed, amused. “It’s fine. I thought you weren’t gonna kiss me while I look ugly right now.”

He then fully opened his eyes to look at your face with the same adoring gaze. “You’re never ugly to me,” he claimed, catching your lips against his. “And I don’t get tired of kissing you.”

Since when did Iwaizumi become achingly sweet? You still haven’t forgotten how he basically declared that he was in love with you during that memorable night that you two had, but you considered that he may have only spilled those words at the heat of the moment. _Literally_. If you weren’t having good intercourse, would he still say the same words to you?

You were afraid to ask. You were a coward because you were scared that he would take his words back just when they already filled your heart with joy. It was already nice to know that you were able to extract those feelings out of him despite his notoriety as a playboy. You just didn’t want your little dream to become a disappointment.

Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss after noticing that you weren’t into it—not because you didn’t like it, but because you had a lot going on inside your head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry that I worried you,” you paused, checking his expression before continuing, “for worrying you when I got beat… well, I’m actually fine. These bruises will heal and it’s not like I haven’t received the same ones from Gia.”

He heavily exhaled and pulled you into his chest. “Don’t compare this to your fight with Gi. This is much worse and the person that did it to you is onto something else, alright? I can’t let this shit go so easily. What if that bastard killed you?”

“But he didn’t,” you countered, peeking at his face while wrapping an arm around his torso. You couldn’t take Daishou’s threats lightly which was why you had to keep Iwaizumi away from him.“Haji, I know you carry this… this heavy weight in your heart. You’re mad, you want revenge, you wanna get back at certain people, but I don’t want you to live your whole life hating someone. I’m sure your dad thinks the same, too. I know you’ll say that I don’t understand the pain in your heart nor did I experience the trauma you went through, but you know you’re capable of forgiving. You’re a good man. Don’t be the person you hate the most.”

As expected, silence took over and there was nothing to be heard inside the four walls of his bedroom except the clock’s ticking. You couldn’t tell what was running inside your boyfriend’s mind but the hard expression on his face allowed you to realize that he might not listen to your word of advice.

You were preparing yourself to hear him say ‘ _don’t tell me what to do_ ’ or to ‘ _mind your own business_ ’ but instead, he said, “I really hate how you’re the only person that keeps me from doing unforgivable things,” he claimed. “You make me wanna be a better person. You’re like my damn weakness.”

“Hajime…” You traced the tattoo on his chest while tilting your head up to kiss his jaw. _You’re my weakness, too_.

A sigh escaped his lips before his fingers brushed your hair. “But I can’t promise that I’ll let this one go, princess. I have to return the favor or else Daishou will keep bothering us. You don’t know what he’s made of.”

As much as you were upset that he didn’t listen to you, you also knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get intel so you didn’t waste the chance. “What business do you have with Daishou? You two seem to have a history together.”

_Are you an accomplice to his crime? Did you let Oikawa supply guns to him knowing that he’s trafficking firearms illegally? What was your involvement in the transaction?_

“Not important,” was Iwaizumi’s answer that almost emitted a groan from you before you prevented it. You were _so_ close at getting intel.

“Okay,” you surrendered, feeling your boyfriend’s kiss on your temple. You didn’t show how actually disappointed you were that he couldn’t fully open up to you today, but he probably saw through your reaction.

He soon laced his fingers with yours and later changed the topic, “How about a drive-in movie date then we can fuck in the backseat?”

The silent chuckle that came out of your lips made him grin while he playfully enveloped your mouth with kisses. “Drive-in movie, yes,” you responded, pulling away. “Sex in the backseat, negotiable.”

* * *

Visiting the headquarters with a bruised face earned you looks of concern from your coworkers, but even more so were looks of admiration as if you were heroic for getting those marks. It was quite comical, really, because obtaining bruises meant that you were dealing with a tough case and that you were risking your life for it. It wasn’t part of your job as an intel agent to be physically fighting criminals because you were only designed to get information, but certain situations called for physical altercations and these were almost treated as battle scars for everyone at the PSIA.

If you were able to withstand high end criminals, you were inevitable.

In truth, it was difficult to withstand any sort of criminal in the first place. It felt like walking on eggshells knowing that any wrong move could ruin what you started. Knowing that Daishou was the culprit was a good advantage, but how heavily Oikawa and Iwaizumi were involved was still questionable.

You didn’t expect that Kageyama would pull you into a hug when you came inside the usual meeting room. His scent filled your nose as he tightened his warm embrace while speaking, almost inaudibly, through your ear. “I owe you my damn life, I swear. I’m sorry this happened to you.”

A sad smile formed your lips before you rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Tobio. I’m relieved that nothing happened to you.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to make sure that that Daishou guy will rot in jail,” he vowed, solemnly. “Even if I can’t be working undercover now, I’ll still help around.”

It just sunk in to you that you were technically alone in this undercover assignment now because your partner had been busted, however you were sincerely touched to know that he was still going to work with you behind the scenes, just like Keiji did. “Just a little more and it’ll be _case closed_ soon.”

Later that afternoon, as the three of you gathered in front of the Chief Director, you started to discuss the plans you were going to have further along this case by following your superior’s orders.

“I went through the transactions and confirmed that Daishou bought firearms from Oikawa in bulk, not just once but thrice which makes him a _regular_ ,” Keiji carefully discussed as he stood at the far end of the long table while the photo of the transaction list was displayed on the screen along with Daishou’s personal identification. “He has an FFL but he doesn’t have any gun shop for his business—it seems that he’s simply a dealer who’s illicitly trafficking firearms to a bunch of unlicensed people. We still haven’t confirmed which kind of people he’s selling them to, but we suspect that he works for the mafia. He buys those guns for even bigger criminals.”

Chief leaned back on his chair as he listened to Keiji’s theory. Tobio, on the other hand, wanted to add his own perspective about this case too. “I think it’s important to note that during the time of the transaction,” he paused before pointing to the screen which shows a low quality screenshot of the Evo in a building parking lot with three masked guys on the scene, “it’s highly plausible that these three are Daishou, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, so that makes all three of them suspects. Even if Oikawa has complete licenses to run his business, he can still be convicted for being an accomplice.”

You decided to chime in and clarify, “It depends on the degree they’re being an accomplice for which is why they need to be interrogated.” You turned your head over to look at your boss. “What do you propose we do at this stage, Chief?”

“Do we have any information on where the primary suspect could be hiding first?” Chief inquired, eyeing the three of you with possible answers. “Any traces of his recent whereabouts?”

With your lips pursed into a straight line, you told the Chief Director how much you knew. “He’s untraceable, Chief. We tried everything. The only place he shows up at is at the fight club, but even then, no one knows when he’s coming back. Even Haji can’t… I mean, Iwaizumi has no idea when the guy’s returning but they’re all waiting for him.”

_This is going to be difficult as hell._

In the midst of your shared desire to find a resolution, Tobio stood straight as if an idea came up to his head. He soon cocked his head in your direction before he asked, “The next Fight Night will be on Saturday, right?”

 _Right_. “Yeah,” you hummed in realization. “I’m not sure he’ll be there but—”

“—but we can’t miss the chance,” Tobio cut you off to finish the sentence as he turned to Chief. “There’s a high possibility that he’ll be there. He has an on-going feud with Iwaizumi. They taunt each other a lot and as far as I know, Iwaizumi does fights during Saturdays. Daishou would definitely show up one way or another.”

After seeing the look on Chief Director Matsuda’s face, he seemed to have already gathered the information he needed and you knew he was going to cut straight to the chase, “I have a plan.”

* * *

“You do know that he’s gonna be taken in for questioning, right?”

You drew in a heavy breath. Of course, you were aware that they were going to take your boyfriend in. You couldn’t confirm how deeply involved he was with this and only the authorities could lawfully confirm it. As much as you wanted to find a loophole for him and prove his innocence, he was the only one that could do so.

“Yeah,” you answered, voice breaking as you and Kageyama sat at the PSIA cafeteria. “Even if he turns out to be completely uninvolved, I’m certain he’s gonna hate me.”

Your partner leaned his head on the table with his face turned to you. You recognized the look of pity that reflected through his expression. “Are you ready for that?”

“I don’t know.” Heck, you weren’t ready and you weren’t anticipating it just when Iwaizumi was finally treating you with his sincerest affection. No matter how complicated this case became, you were still glad that you had the opportunity to meet Iwaizumi and experience a whole new world with him despite your limited time together. It broke you in half to think about what would happen between you and him in the coming days, but you had to be brave enough to face it.

“Hey, I just wanna let you know…” Tobio cleared his throat, reaching for your hand. “I’m sorry for kissing you last time. I know you don’t feel the same and I just—I got carried away, but I’ll learn to manage on my own. I-I just feel sorry for saying all the shit I said to you because I know I was way too harsh and you didn’t deserve any of that.” His thumb carressed the skin on your hand. “You’re an amazing partner and I’d wish to work with you again.”

Hearing Tobio be honest about his feelings brought a sense of comfort in your heart. It was unbelievable to think that you two started this assignment as two undercover partners who couldn’t stand each other, but to see how far you’ve come, to see how you actually appreciate one another, it felt nice. Whether or not you two would be assigned under the same undercover case again, you would always be happy to have Tobio as a partner.

“ _Hey, jerk! I didn’t know you were here_.”

Both you and Tobio turned around to see the owner of the female voice and saw a woman in a military training gear walking by with a bottle of water in her hand. You’ve never seen her before but she clearly knew Kageyama.

“So, what?” Tobio retorted snappily. “Instead of following me around, why don’t you practice shooting at the range and actually learn how to use a fucking rifle?”

It was amusing how the girl scowled at him in disbelief. “I’m not following you and I _will_ practice today ‘cause you’re my next target.”

Tobio simply smiled while flicking her off before the girl scurried out of the cafeteria, much to your entertainment. You quickly nudged your partner and asked in intrigue, “Who’s that?”

He huffed, pivoting himself on the stool so he could lean his head on the table again. “She’s this new girl deployed to join the Special Assaults Team. She’s in my unit and thinks she’s a better sniper than me.”

 _Interesting_. You laughed at the thought. “Looks like you’ve got some competition.”

* * *

Wednesday, 9:50PM.

As your precious time with Iwaizumi were becoming shorter, you realized that his glory days in the fight club would soon come to an end, too. He obviously had no idea, but the fight club would be raided and demolished by Saturday, along with the pursuit of Daishou, leaving nothing from the warehouse including his blood, sweat, and tears.

You didn’t miss the chance when he brought you back there once again without realizing that it was your last time to ever step inside the fight club—the same fight club where you first understood the very meaning of fighting without rules, of being free without thinking of the repercussions, of being in a room full of people who lived for the thrill of seeing two fighters brawling inside an octagon cage. You were already reminiscing the memories you’ve had in the fight club before it would be gone. You just remembered the first time you came there like it was yesterday. It was crazy how fast time went by.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto greeted as soon as you and your boyfriend came in. “Our favorite couple is here.”

Kuroo, who stood next to him, pointed to your tightly entwined hands and teased you about it. “Do you guys even let go of each other?”

The corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth quirked up just as he released your hand before holding you around your waist. “Never,” he answered, soon gesturing his head over to the cage. “Who’s fighting tonight?”

You watched how Kuroo pointed towards the two guys who were on both ends of the octagon. “We’ve got Rinrin and Tsukki.”

The four of you walked closer to the octagon while Bokuto and his loud mouth suddenly brought up your partner. “Man, I can’t forget how Kageyama did those sick moves on Tsukki. I actually liked him if only he wasn’t some kind of an undercover narc.”

Strangely, both Kuroo and Iwaizumi glanced at you and you had to save your role by reacting surprisingly. “Oh, what the hell? Kageyama’s a cop?”

Iwaizumi scoffed, shaking his head and then urging you to stand in front of him. “You went on a date with him and didn’t think he was sus?”

You knew where this was going and you had to make sure that you weren’t giving in to the trap. “It wasn’t a date, plus he didn’t even tell me he was a cop.”

“Iwa-chan’s the president of the ACAB association,” Oikawa humorly added as he appeared on your side while giving fistbumps to the guys. “Tobio’s lucky he got away before I could beat him up.”

Your boyfriend protested, “You can’t even throw a punch. I’m always the one beating up other people for you like I’m your fucking bodyguard.”

“Appreciate it, brotha!” Tooru grinned to which Hajime rolled his eyes to.

Later on, you ended up watching the whole fight between Tsukishima and Suna as Iwaizumi held you close. You saw how the Viper sent a tough roundhouse kick that the Big Ben easily dodged. From what you recalled, the two fighters excel in kickboxing so they were doing similar fighting techniques and stand attacks. Since Tsukishima was tall, he was able to throw a right hook to Sunarin’s head but the guy was fast to retaliate with a left foot thrust.

“I miss fighting for real,” Iwaizumi mumbled before he tightened his arms around your waist.

You looked up at him and offered a smile. “I think it’s cool I get to tell people that my boyfriend’s a jiujitsu master.”

Although it really has been awhile since you last saw Iwaizumi doing BJJ and you were longing to see it again. It was obvious that he was dying to get inside the octagon but he seemed to be saving it for Saturday. “I’ll put the next guy in a standing guillotine. No mercy.”

“I’d rather see you doing a rear naked choke,” you told him, remembering the time where you two practiced submissions on each other that led to your steamy dry humping. You silently chuckled as memories of you dominating your boyfriend flooded through your head.

“What?” he prodded.

You quickly shook your head and puckered your lips so he could kiss you. “Nothing. Just thinking of pegging you,” you joked after his lips met yours.

His eyes briefly widened, clearly surprised by your boldness despite the humorous tone in it. For a very dominant man like Iwaizumi, he was heavily disapproving the idea. “You can’t, princess. Sorry to ruin your dreams.”

“I was just kidding,” you replied with a pout before he placed his lips on your ear.

“I have my own dream though,” he whispered in a deep voice. “It’s to fuck your other tight hole.”

 _Jesus_. You were mad blushing. You haven’t done anal sex before and it scared you but your boyfriend was out here dreaming about putting his dick in every hole you have. Just how much of a freaking sex god was this man, really? He was driving you absolutely crazy.

* * *

Friday, 8:45 PM.

The night before the SAT operation, you found yourself sitting on your boyfriend’s cock while the two of you were on the bathtub staring at each other through the dim light. His member remained inside of you after a round of passionate love-making and you stayed hugging him while he left soft kisses on your earlobe and fondling your breasts with his hands. The ticklish feeling you had on your ear sent shivers down to your spine before his hands later squeezed your ass to add to the overall sensation to your body.

His middle finger soon traveled to your parting to play with your anus and he teased your butthole underwater, almost sinking his finger inside until you slightly pulled away in panic. “B-Baby, no.”

Iwaizumi’s lips had then spread into an amused smile. “Why are you so scared about it? It’s not gonna hurt.”

Your vaginal walls clenched around his cock before you shook your head stubbornly. “You’re too big,” you admitted, candidly. “Pretty sure it’s gonna hurt. Plus, you’re rough.”

“I haven’t been rough to you today and you’re literally keeping my cock warm,” he pointed out, placing his hands on your hips instead. He didn’t push you any further knowing that you were dubious at trying it out. “Fine, I’ll just keep dreaming about it.”

You clung to his shoulders and kissed the corner of his lips. “Don’t dream about other girls, though.”

He smiled through the kiss and locked his arms around you. “You’re my only one.”

“No matter what happens?”

“It’s a promise.”

Satisfied with his answer, you trailed loving kisses on his neck and sucked the skin to leave your marks all over. When you pulled away, he was gazing at you like you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Frankly, he was the most beautiful man you’ve ever laid your eyes on either.

“I love you,” you spoke the three words you’ve always wanted to say while pressing your forehead against his. “I just have to say it.”

This could possibly be the last night you’d have with him and you wanted to let him know how you truly felt for him before it was too late. At least, for a moment, you felt appreciated and desired by a man who seemingly couldn’t live without the thought of you. Hajime’s existence had already etched itself into your soul. The imprints he would soon leave behind would remain in your most vivid memories no matter which direction this case would end up in.

At least, you got to tell him you loved him.

You heard him release the breath he was holding before he let you rest your head on his shoulder—embracing you in his arms, skin to skin, connected as one body, sharing one heart. “I love you, too,” he later responded which ignited your heart into flames that could never be ceased.

He never realized that those simple words could leave tears brimming in your eyes. You hid your face by digging your head on the crook of his neck and his chest rose up and down at a slow pace as he cherished this moment the same way you did.

If only there was a way to stop the time and stay here forever.

* * *

Waking up on a Saturday was torturous.

You had to tread through the whole day with an ache in your chest that never once left. You were back in your apartment that morning without Hajime because you had to ‘clean your stuff’ while he was out to meet with Oikawa to discuss their plans on catching Daishou tonight. There was no assurance that the guy would even show up at the fight club but Tooru seemed to have taunted him by claiming that he was going to sleep with Mika if he didn’t come to fight him tonight. You had no idea if their plan would work but Oikawa also had no knowledge that he was actually aiding the TMPD and the PSIA at catching the primary suspect.

Only, he was a suspect too along with Iwaizumi. All three of them would be taken away by the authorities tonight to finally put an end to this case. Whether or not Hajime and Tooru would be held responsible at the same judgment as Daishou would, you already prepared yourself at the thought that both guys would despise you for your betrayal.

You made calls that morning, visited the headquarters to obtain the tactical earpiece that you would use tonight, and retrieve the TMPD-issued Kimber gun for your self defense.

The plan was simple: catch the three suspects and let the SWAT Unit take care of the fight club. You didn’t have the jurisdiction to make an arrest but you had to make sure that all three suspects would not be able to escape. The only way to do your job efficiently was to communicate with the PSIA throughout the criminal pursuit.

 _That_ was all you needed to do.

It was an easy task, but when you went to Iwaizumi’s apartment that night, you once again forgot your sense of duty after seeing the man that you loved.

Your weakness.

He saw you coming inside his room while he grabbed a Springfield .45 from his cabinet with a deadpanned expression. “I’m gonna go to the fight club,” he announced, walking past you after putting his shoes on. “Don’t follow me there, it’s dangerous. Daishou’s men will be with him.”

“Haji,” you shakily spoke, clinging on to his arm. “Just stay here, please.”

 _For your safety and my sanity_. If Iwaizumi went to the fight club and ended up killing Daishou before the SWAT arrived, he would be a criminal. And even if he didn’t get to kill Daishou, you didn’t want Iwaizumi to engage himself on a rampage against the law enforcement.

“I said I’ll be back,” he sternly said, looking at you with less love but more anger. It somehow felt like he was agitated today. “Don’t try to stop me.”

Still, you did and you made sure you held his wrist tightly. “You don’t understand what could happen in there. It’s… _please_ , just listen to me. Hajime, I don’t want you to get heavily involved than you already are.”

You were trying to figure out how Iwaizumi could be taken into custody without him risking his life or him doing an illegal crime. At that point, your mind was going haywire that you didn’t realize how your boyfriend took careful steps until he backed you off against the wall. You seemed to have triggered his anger without knowing that he had been keeping it all day.

“I don’t understand what’s gonna happen in there?” he reiterated your words through gritted teeth. “Why, what’s gonna happen in there other than what we originally planned?”

You refused to blink despite the intensity of his gaze that had your pulse quickening at an insane speed. “I-I just… It’s hard to explain, but—”

“Then get straight to the fucking point and stop stalling me!” he yelled, whipping his hand away from your grip while pressing his other hand on your shoulder. “Why don’t you stop fucking lying to my face?!”

You were frozen in fright as he slammed his fist on the wall before he grabbed your chin, face inches from yours with his hostile eyes burning holes through your head. He was nowhere near to being gentle.

“Hajime, I can’t tell you right now,” you pleaded, sucking in a deep breath before your tears could spill, “but just trust me this once, please.”

It took you by surprise when his mouth stretched into a scornful grin before his hand wrapped itself around your neck.

In a split second, the Hajime Iwaizumi you loved was gone.

“You never fooled me, Intelligence Agent Y/N L/N.”


End file.
